Nous
by HeRmiOne WeasLeY i
Summary: Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley... 'FanFic terminée' Épilogue compris !
1. Je suis comme je suis

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic en poche ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Résumé court : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

Résumé long : Ron, 22 ans, vit une vie assez mouvementée mais amusante. C'est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley et ce sport intensif lui a valut d'obtenir un corps de rêve ! Et il en profite bien !... Il change de petites amies toutes les semaines. Et alors qu'il commence une nouvelle relation avec une jolie italienne au nom d'Anita, un évenement soudain se produit et sa vie change rapidement de trajectoire.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.**

P.S : J'ai décidé de ne pas faire un Épilogue pour ma fan fiction _Passion Sucrée_ pour la bonne et unique raison que je trouve que la fan fiction est très bien comme ça lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je suis comme je suis_

- Je suis désolé Ashlee, mais nous ne pouvons plus continuer. – Dis-je, en m'efforcant de prendre une mine désolée.

- Mais… comment ? M'enfin Ron, pourquoi ? – S'exclama la dénommée Ashlee.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… - Soufflais-je, en essayant de cacher mon agacement. - Je n'ai plus aucuns sentiments pour toi. Je m'intéresse grandement à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ashlee Monroe était mignonne ! Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses (et quelles fesses !) et avait des yeux d'un bleu clair profond… Tellement clair que lorsqu'elle bronzait, elle faisait un peu peur avec ses yeux presque blanc ! Elle s'habillait de façon classique et était assez grande de taille. Mais, heureusement pour moi, j'étais quand même plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres. Je l'avais rencontré lors d'un de nos match de Quidditch en Bulgarie (Un certain pays que je méprise personnellement suite au passage à Poudlard d'un certain attrapeur bulgare – à savoir… Viktor Krum, le grand joueur international ! Le grand crétin des canards ouais !) et j'ai été directement attiré par elle… C'était surtout ses yeux qui me fascinaient. Je crois aussi que c'est parce que Ashlee est une Vélane !

Pourtant… aujourd'hui, son charme ne joue plus sur moi ! J'ai très envie de passer à autre chose… et ce n'est pas la première fois ! En effet, moi, Ronald Weasley, 22 ans, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley, j'avais une certaine passion à sortir avec de belles filles puis de les lâcher la semaine suivante… C'était devenu un rituel chez moi ! Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Disons qu'à l'époque où j'étudiais encore à Poudlard, j'étais vraiment un petit garçon assez maladroit avec les filles. Une, en particulier… que je ne citerais pas le nom ! Elle n'est plus de ce monde, pour moi. Mais à chaque fois que je pense à elle, j'ai ce désagréable pincement au cœur qui ne fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que je m'imagine avec elle. Je dois avouer que ça me dérange beaucoup car je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec elle.

Mais revenons à nos moutons ! Cette Ashlee était peut-être une Vélane mais c'était le cauchemar assuré ! Elle est toujours en train de me coller, toujours en train de se plaindre lorsqu'elle se trouve devant une glace. 'Oh, je suis horrible !' dit-elle souvent. Ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est qu'elle aime faire ça en ma présence parce qu'elle sait que je lui rappelerai à quel point elle est magnifique et qu'on dirait une déesse. Mais lui dire ce genre de chose n'est pas trop désagréable parce qu'après elle a l'habitude de ma sauter dessus et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est vraiment formidable dans ces moments-là. Ne faites pas ces gros yeux… je suis un homme après tout ! 

Quand je lui ai dis que je m'intéressais grandement à une autre fille, ce n'était pas pour rire. J'avoue que j'ai un peu menti dans ce que je lui ai dis car, enfaîte, je suis déjà avec cette jolie demoiselle.

- Je n'en reviens pas, Ron ! – S'écria Ashlee, au bord de la crise. – Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne sais pas que bon nombre d'hommes font la file pour m'avoir ? – S'exclama-t-elle, grossièrement.

- Je suis navré de te le faire remarquer mais tu es une Vélane, Ashlee ! – Dis-je simplement. (Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'on l'aimait juste pour ça.)

J'eus à peine le temps de ricaner qu'elle me giffla de toutes ses forces… Je ne savais pas que les Vélanes pouvaient être aussi fortes ! Ça fait vraiment mal, elle se rend pas compte ! J'entrouvis ma bouche, choqué, et caressa ma joue en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tu es folle ? – M'écriais-je.

- Je te hais Ron ! – Fit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Et je tournai les talons tandis que je l'entendis tomber à genoux par terre et pleurer de plus belle.

Nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un coin égaré de la foule, près de l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, où personne ne pouvaient nous entendre. Au départ, elle avait pensé que je l'emmenai là pour une énième partie de jambes en l'air, comme à notre habitude, mais elle était vite revenue sur terre lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Franchement, elle n'était pas plus importante pour moi que l'était Coquecigrue dans ma vie… Quoique cet hiboux me tient vraiment à cœur ! Ça fait quand même depuis ma toute basse enfance que je l'ai.

Sachant exactement où je devais aller, je me dirigeai vers un endroit précis du Chemin de Traverse et j'entrai dans la boutique "Trésor des Sorcières". Rassurez-vous, je n'y allais pas dans l'espoir de trouver le dernier gloss à la mode, mais plutôt pour y retrouver quelqu'un… Ah, ça y est, je la vois ! Plutôt petite et fine, les cheveux noirs et lisses tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux noisettes, Anita Provecci était dans un coin du magasin en train d'essayer du gloss rouge sur ses lèvres. Je m'approchai à grand pas d'elle et la fit sursauter en lui donnant un baiser furtif sur la joue.

- Oh, Ron ! – S'écria-t-elle, en posant sa main sur son cœur. – Ne me refais plus ça !

Je ricanai et elle plaça sa main derrière ma nuque et me tira étroitement vers elle pour m'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux et absolument délicieux… Mmh, il semblerait que son gloss soit alimenté d'un goût à la fraise… comme c'est intéressant !

- Alors ? – Fit-elle en se reculant de moi, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. - Tu en as fini avec l'autre Vélane ?

- Ashlee ? Oui, oui ! – Assurais-je.

- Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

- Plutôt…mal… - Répondis-je, en faisant une grimace.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la trace de la main d'Ashlee sur ma joue gauche. Elle fit une grimace avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je vois… - Fit-elle, d'une voix rauque.

- Bon… - M'exclamais-je pour changer de sujet. – Tu en as pour longtemps ? J'aurais pensé qu'on pourrait… aller manger quelque part tous les deux. – Suggérais-je.

- Oh Ron… - Gémit-elle en faisant une grimace mal à l'aise. – Je n'ai pas fini du tout. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à acheter. Tu peux déjà sortir, je te rejoins bientôt, ne t'en fais pas !

Sur ce, elle me donna un léger baiser et se concentra sur un rayon de shampoing. Je fronçai des sourcils et soupirai un bon coup avant de sortir de cette boutique. Je m'adossais alors contre un mur non loin de là et attendis… Je regardai toutes les cinq minutes ma montre dans l'espoir qu'Anita ne me ferait pas attendre trop longtemps. Mais c'était peine perdue ! 5…10…15…20…25…30…40…50…60 minutes passaient. Cette femme allait me rendre fou ! On s'était rencontré dans un magasin moldu de vêtements pour homme et femme et elle m'avait directement plu ! Elle avait tellement de charme… Mais je me rendis vite compte que tout ce qui lui importait était son physique.

Je rentrai alors violemment dans la boutique et la cherchai du regard. Lorsque je l'aperçus dans un coin où elle essayait différents colliers, je fonçai vers elle et me pointa devant la glace devant laquelle elle s'admirait. Elle sursauta en me voyant et haussa des sourcils.

- Ron ? – Demanda-t-elle, étonnée. – Tu ne devais pas m'attendre dehors ?

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais t'attendre éternellement dehors ? – Demandais-je, outré.

- Mais non, mon Ronnie d'amour. – Fit-elle en se rapprochant plus près de moi et en posant ses mains sur mon torse. – Je ne serais plus longue, je te le promets.

- Ouais, c'est ça. – Grognais-je en me reculant d'elle. – Si tu veux me trouver, tu n'aurais qu'à me chercher ! J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Et j'avançai à grands pas vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je transplanai chez moi, dans mon salon.

- Te voilà enfin Ron ! – S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face et aperçus ma petite sœur, Ginny. Je fus étonné de la voir là surtout qu'elle semblait folle de rage.

- Ginny ? – Demandais-je, ahuri. – Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ron ! – S'emporta-t-elle. – Comment as-tu _osé_ ? – S'écria-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Ginny… - Je fronçai des sourcils ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ma sœur était en colère comme ça. – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Victoria m'a appelé, elle était en pleine crise de nerf ! Et elle m'a tout raconté ! – Grogna Ginny, folle de rage, en se rapprochant de moi. – Comment as-tu osé embrasser cette stupide Vélane devant elle ?

- Oh… - Fis-je, à moitié soulagé.

Cette histoire datait d'il y a 2 semaines. Je sortais avec une fille du nom de Victoria Scottlee. C'était une ancienne amie de Poudlard à Ginny. À l'époque, je me moquais souvent d'elle parce que je trouvais qu'elle était vraiment grosse… Et oui, je peux être vraiment stupide parfois ! Mais je l'avais revu lors du 21ème anniversaire de Ginny et j'avais été très étonné de sa métamorphose. C'était devenu une vraie bombe ! Nous avions flirté tout au long de la soirée et finalement, nous étions rentrés chez moi aux alentours de minuit. Ça avait été une nuit magnifique… Mais, bien malheureusement pour elle, lors d'un de nos matchs de Quidditch en Bulgarie, j'avais rencontré Ashlee et nous nous étions revus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ashlee m'avait sauté dessus et je ne pouvais refusé… Pas de chances, Victoria nous avait vu ! Ça lui avait fait un énorme choc… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

- Oh ? – S'écria Ginny, alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore de moi. – OH ! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Voyons Ginny… - Dis-je, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. – Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la morale pour une histoire qui date d'y a longtemps.

- Ron, tu es… tu n'es qu'un… - Grogna à nouveau Ginny. Elle semblait chercher des mots assez fort pour me qualifier… Ne trouvant pas, elle poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement et me giffla de toutes ses forces.

- Ginny ! – Hurlais-je, en me caressant la joue. Décidemment, c'était la journée des giffles aujourd'hui. – Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es devenu folle ou quoi ? – Et je lui attrapai les poignets avant qu'elle n'envoit un autre coup.

- Lâche-moi ! – S'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

- Pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur tout ça hein ? – Demandais-je, perplexe tandis qu'elle se calmait de plus en plus.

- Je… Tu… Elle était bouleversée Ron ! – Bredouilla-t-elle. - Ce que tu as fait n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire !

Je la regardai d'un air étonné puis je constatai qu'elle semblait au bord de la crise… Ginny a toujours été bizarre mais à ce point ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça… Pourquoi cela l'énervait-elle tant que je ne veuille plus de Victoria ? Après tout, ce ne sont même pas ses affaires !

- Ginny, il se passe quelque chose… - Murmurai-je.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout ! – Elle profita du fait que je sois complètement ailleurs pour se détacher de moi.

J'essayai de lui reprendre les poignets mais elle fut plus rapide et elle recula d'un bond.

- Tu as tout gâché Ron… - Chuchota-t-elle alors que je remarquai que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Et elle transplana. Aussitôt, je m'écroulai dans le fauteuil le plus proche et me perdis dans mes pensées… Il se passait quelque chose de louche dans la vie de Ginny et il fallait que je découvre quoi…

- Harry ! – M'écriais-je brusquement en me relevant d'un bond. – Il faut que je lui parle !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je transplanai chez le Survivant. Il vivait dans un appartement non loin du Chemin de Traverse.  
J'avais transplané juste à l'entrée de chez lui…

- Harry ? – Appelais-je doucement.

Rien.

J'avançai doucement dans le couloir et au fur et à mesure que j'approchais du salon, j'entendis des bruits bizarres provenant de l'intérieur… Comme des gémissements. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas seul ! Arrivé à l'entrée du salon, je passai lentement ma tête dans l'entrebaille de la porte et je me figeai… Harry était là… mais il n'était pas seul ! Il était en train d'embrasser fougueusement une très jolie brune qui n'était autre que… Victoria ! Je fus assez étonné de les voir là et je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Comment Harry et Victoria en étaient-ils arrivés à se mettre ensemble ? Franchement, cette Victoria n'était d'aucune importance pour moi… comme toutes mes ex d'ailleurs ! Alors, la voir en train de faire du bouche à bouche avec mon meilleur ami me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose !  
Je me retournai calmement, le sourire aux lèvres et avançai vers la porte de l'entrée avant de transplaner chez moi. Je me sentai étrangement épuisé… Il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de dormir sur le champ ! Et je n'allais tout de même pas attendre éternellement le retour d'Anita. Merlin que cette fille m'agace ! Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais une semaine…

J'entrai dans ma chambre et sautai dans mon lit, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je plaçai mes mains derrière ma tête et fixai le plafond tandis que mes paupières battaient paresseusement… Au bout de quelques minutes, je fermai complètement les yeux et brusquement, le visage d'une femme apparut dans mon esprit… _Cette_ femme, plus particulièrement ! Par le barbe de Merlin, pourquoi devais-je _toujours_ penser à elle ? Ça faisait déjà maintenant plus de 3 ans que je ne l'avais plus vu mais elle continuait à hanter mon esprit, mes rêves… Même si j'aurais été capable de maîtriser parfaitement l'occlumancie, je n'aurais pas pu faire disparaître cette femme de mon esprit… Si belle, si… Non, je devais arrêter ! Après ce qu'elle avait fait, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à elle de cette façon !

Mais je me corrompus moi-même car, au moment où je m'endormis, je rêvai instinctivement d'elle…


	2. Élément perturbateur

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic en poche ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Élément perturbateur_

_- Je te déteste Ronald Weasley ! – Me cracha-t-elle_

Il était 22h00 et nous étions seuls dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Avoue-le, tu l'as embrassé ! – Criais-je en retour.

- Que…Quoi ? Mais, je…

- Avoue-le !

- Comment oses-tu ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas fais ça !

- Ginny me l'a dit !

- Comment a-t-elle osé te dire une chose pareille ? – Fit la jeune femme en se retournant pour cacher une larme que je venais de voir couler. – Je… je la croyais être mon amie…

- Donc c'était bien vrai ! Tu as… embrassé Vicky ! – M'exclamais-je alors que je sentais une horrible boule dans ma gorge.

La jeune Gryffondor fit volte-face et je constatai que son visage était rempli de larmes. Elle s'approcha à grands pas de moi et, une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de moi, elle me giffla. Instinctivement, je portai ma main à ma joue et la regardai, ahuri… Je vis des éclairs qui brillaient dans ses yeux remplis de larme, tandis que la colère qui m'envahissait auparavant laissa place à la haine. Cette haine ne lui était pas destiné à elle, mais plutôt à ce maudit bulgare qui avait osé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes… 

_  
Elle poussa un gémissement d'indignation et tourna les talons pour pouvoir monter au dortoir des filles. J'avais toujours ma main sur ma joue et je la regardai, incrédule, s'éloigner petit à petit lorsqu'en moi naquît une soudaine déception. Je fis un pas en avant et tendis le bras vers elle en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux se balancer sur ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait._

- Non, ne… ne me laisse pas. Je t'en prie, reste. – Murmurais-je.

Elle s'arrêta net et fit lentement volte-face. Elle avait les yeux rougis mais elle restait incroyablemement belle.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? – Chuchota-t-elle.

Au son de cette voix mélodieuse, j'avançai encore vers elle, encouragé. Arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, je pus la regarder comme j'en avais toujours eu envie… C'était réellement un ange ! Avec ses petits yeux chocolats, ses lèvres si bien dessinées, son petit nez et ses cheveux… Merlin que j'aimais ses cheveux ! Certes, ils étaient broussailleux, emmêlés, mais ils me paraissaient magnifiques… J'avais toujours rêvé de plonger ma main dans cette masse de cheveux. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que ma main les avait trouvé et était en train de les caresser tendrement, tandis que mes yeux se perdaient à nouveau dans ces beaux yeux. Je me penchai lentement vers son visage tandis que nos respirations s'accélérèrent en même temps et je m'arrêtai au moment où nos lèvres se frôlèrent…

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi… - Chuchotais-je, contre ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux et je brisai la dernière barrière qui nous séparait en pressant gentiment mes lèvres contre les siennes. Merlin, je n'en reviens pas, c'était si bon ! Elle avait le goût des Plumes en sucre que nous avions mangé avec Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville auparavant, lorsque nous jouions une partie d'échec. C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de nous. Je jurais avoir vu apparaître des étoiles lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient touchées… Comme un choc électrique !

_Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille mais elle ne bougea pas. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils tout en continuant de l'embrasser et la pressa un peu plus sur mon corps. Je souris contre ses lèvres lorsque je sentis ses petits doigts tracer un chemin de mes mains jusqu'à derrière mon cou avant qu'ils s'enfouissent dans ma chevelure. Mais je voulais plus… Je risquai alors de lécher doucement ses lèvres à la recherche d'une invitation qu'elle m'accorda volontiers en entrouvant légèrement les lèvres. _

_Mais au moment où nos langues commençaient à se mélanger, elle me repoussa violemment. Ne comprenant plus rien, je la regardai intensément, essayant de comprendre sa réaction… Elle avait les sourcils froncés et me lançait un regard glacial. Je ne comprends pas… N'avait-elle pas aimé ce moment que je considérais comme un moment magique ? Je jurais avoir senti qu'elle me rendait mes baisers avec la même passion que j'y mettais._

Elle tourna à nouveau les talons mais je la retins en lui prenant fermement le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – Lui demandais-je, étonné. – Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? – Répondit-elle simplement avant d'essayer, en vain, de se dégager de ma prise. – Lâche-moi Ronald !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. – Répliquais-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne le voulais. - Dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Je dois impérativement monter à mon dortoir pour faire ma valise !

- Ta valise ? – Était-elle folle ? Allait-elle quitter Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année ? Où allait-elle ?

- Oui, ma valise, Ronald !

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, voyons !

- Où vas-tu ? – Répétais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je compte aller en Chine pour y étudier l'Arithmancie Chinoise Approfondie. – Fit-elle en relevant son menton fièrement tout en me lançant un regard de défi.

Quelque chose clochait… Elle allait quitter Poudlard, au beau milieu de l'année, pour aller apprendre l'Arithmancie à l'autre bout du monde ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Mais tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas toi !

- Comment oses-tu ? Je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! De plus, ce voyage risque d'être très intéressant vu que j'y vais avec Viktor Krum !

Attendez… je n'ai pas très bien entendu. Avait-elle dit Viktor Krum ?

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Vik-tor Krum ! – S'exclama-t-elle en articulant parfaitement chaque syllabe de son nom. – Il viendra m'assister !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! – M'exclamais-je en serrant de plus en plus ma prise sur son bras.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et fit une grimace en fixant ma main sur son bras. Je fus pris d'une légère panique et je désserrai alors doucement ma prise mais refusai de la laisser s'en aller. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle n'allait quand même pas quitté Poudlard pour partir en Chine avec son Vicky ? Comment osait-elle ?

- Lâche-moi Ronald !

- Non, tu n'iras pas avec lui en Chine !

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu n'iras pas ! – Répétais-je tandis que je sentis les larmes monter en moi.

Rares étaient les fois où je pleurais. Je n'allais pas m'y mettre ce soir tout de même ! Je me forçai avec difficultés de les retenir et je la fixai intensément en secouant la tête, ne comprenant rien à rien.

- Ronald, tu vas immédiatement me lâcher ! – S'écria-t-elle à nouveau.

- Tu n'iras pas !

- Si j'irais ! De toutes façons, que tu le veuilles ou non, Viktor et moi, nous sommes ensemble maintenant !

- Non, tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Je fais ce qu'il me plaît Ronald, je ne t'appartiens pas !

- NON ! – Hurlais-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Tu… NON !

- Ron… - Entendis-je dans ma tête. C'était une voix que je n'arrivais pas très bien à reconnaître… c'était comme si c'était une voix éloignée, dans ma tête. Je serrais à nouveau ma prise sur le bras de la jeune femme que j'avais en face de moi. – Ron ! Calme-toi ! – J'entendis encore cette mystérieuse voix. Cette fois je la reconnus avec distinction ; C'était Harry ! Je regardai brusquement dans tous les sens, dans la Salle Commune, mais je ne le vis nulle part.

- Ronald, lâche-moi ! – Répéta la jeune femme. - Je vais retrouver Viktor !

- NON ! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°__

- NON !

Soudainement, j'ouvris mes yeux et me retrouvai dans un lit… _mon_ lit ! Je me redressai brusquement, la bouche grandement ouverte, la respiration saccadée et le visage rempli de larmes. Je me sentis humide… Comme si je venais de faire un match de Quidditch et que je m'étais essoufflé en jouant.

Je regardai intensément autour de moi et constatai que j'étais dans la chambre de mon appartement… Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar ! Je m'écroulai à nouveau sur mon lit en poussant un long soupir de soulagement… Je me disais bien que certains éléments de mon cauchemar n'était pas normal. Merlin j'avais _encore_ rêvé d'elle !

Je remarquai que je tenais fermement quelque chose… quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la chair humaine. Je levai mes yeux et constatai que je tenais enfaîte le bras d'Harry ! Je sursautai légèrement en le voyant, étonné de le voir là, puis j'écarquillai les yeux.

- Harry ? – L'appelais-je, étonné, en lâchant son bras.

Il se caressa le bras à l'endroit où je le tenais plus tôt et fit une grimace.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? – Demandais-je, en haussant des sourcils, tout en fixant l'endroit où Harry se caressait à l'instant.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais mais la prochaine fois, je te laisserais gentiment souffrir dans tes rêves plutôt que de subir ce que je viens de subir ! – Répondit Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi… - Je me stoppai soudain.

Je compris… Ce que j'avais pris pour le bras de la jeune femme de mon rêve était enfaîte le bras d'Harry. Avais-je parler pendant mon rêve ? J'espère que non ! J'espère qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu la moindre parcelle de mon rêve !

- Harry, tu ne m'as quand même pas entendu ?

- Je suis venu ici, dans l'espoir de te parler et j'ai entendu des cris. Alors je me suis précipité dans ta chambre et je t'ai vu, te tortillant dans tous les sens, dans ton lit ! Je me suis assis sur ton lit en essayant de te réveiller et tu m'as soudainement agrippé le bras. – Ajouta-t-il, agacé. - Tu criais… Je me suis posé des questions, mais j'ai tout de suite compris que tu rêvais d'_elle_. Par contre, il n'était pas nécessaire que tu me serres le bras comme ça… - Acheva-t-il, en fronçant des sourcils.

- Harry, je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

- Je sais Ron, je sais. – Murmura Harry, en souriant légèrement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Alors ? Je me trompe ? Tu as encore rêvé d'_elle_ ? – Me demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui… - Admis-je, en me redressant de sorte à ce que je sois le dos contre le mur. – J'ai encore rêvé d'elle… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Harry ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que lorsque je ferme les yeux, je pense à elle ?

- J'ai longuement réfléchi à tout ça… Cela fait un bon bout de temps que tu me parles des rêves étranges que tu fais d'elle. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne tourne que sur un sujet ; Son départ pour la Chine !

À cette pensée, mon cœur se serra et je poussai un gémissement de douleur.

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas. – Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il faut en parler Ron… ça ne fera que t'aider. Ce que j'en pense c'est que tu ne supportes pas qu'elle soit partie avec Krum en Chine. Tu ne supportes pas qu'elle soit loin de toi alors que lui, il l'a voit tous les jours !

- Ça suffit Harry, j'en ai assez entendu ! – M'exclamais-je, en me levant brusquement de mon lit.

Je fis alors les cent pas dans la pièce tout en me remémorant le baiser que j'avais partagé avec _elle_ dans ce rêve. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression de le ressentir réellement. Si seulement c'était vrai…

- Ron, tu es amoureux ! – Entendis-je derrière moi.

- Harry ! – M'écriais-je en faisant volte-face. – Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'en parler !

Harry poussa un soupir puis haussa les épaules avant de se lever lui aussi.

- Au fait… je suis passé à ton appartement tout à l'heure. – Déclarais-je, pour changer de sujet. – Et je t'ai vu avec Victoria…

Je fus satisfait de le voir embarrassé. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour me mettre dans l'embarras, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

- Oh… - Dit-il en regardant le sol.

- Alors ? – Demandais-je, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. – Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

- Il ne se passe rien du tout, je t'assure ! C'était un accident.

J'éclatai d'un rire ironique.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi Harry ? – M'exclamai-je, entre deux rires.

- Non ! Elle est venue chez moi, bouleversée et…

- …Et tu l'as consolé à ta manière, c'est bien ça ? – Terminais-je pour lui, les larmes de rire aux yeux.

- Ron ! – S'écria Harry en serrant les poings. – J'ai, en effet, essayé de la consoler mais elle a profité de ma gentillesse et elle s'est ruée sur moi. Apparemment, tu es arrivé à ce moment-là. Tu as dû rater le moment où je l'ai violemment repoussé sur le fauteuil.

- Ah… - Murmurais-je, un peu déçu. – En tout cas, Ginny m'a bien pris la tête à propos de Victoria ! On aurait dit maman !

- Ginny ? – Demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Oui, Ginny. Elle est venue ici, complètement hors d'elle, ce qui m'a grandement étonné, et elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus. On aurait dit que sa vie dépendait de ma relation avec Victoria. Elle a commencé à pleurer, du moins, je n'ai vu que le début… mais elle est partie les larmes aux yeux.

- Les larmes aux yeux ? – S'exclama Harry, d'une voix forte. – Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – Demanda-t-il, très inquiet.

- Je me pose la même question… - Murmurais-je d'un air absent. – Elle a ajouté à la fin que j'avais "tout gâché"…

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai. – Chuchota Harry, en devenant soudainement désespéré.

- Harry ? – Je commençai réellement à m'inquiéter. – Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Ou…Oui. Tout va bien Ron. Je… je dois juste aller… - Il sembla hésiter un moment mais il se reprit rapidement. – Je dois aller au Ministère !

Et il transplana sans me laisser le temps de demander des explications… Décidemment ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Tout le monde agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui, en commençant par moi ! Je repensai à ce mystérieux rêve qui me paraissait tellement réel, excepté les détails illogiques… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Pourquoi avais-je _encore_ rêvé d'elle ? Il fallait que je me la sorte de la tête définitivement ! Mais où était donc Anita ? Que faisait-elle encore ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas passé sa journée à traîner sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Si ? Oh la la… les femmes !

Je pris une bonne douche froide pour me calmer les nerfs et revint dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Finalement décidé à aller à la recherche d'Anita, je transplanai au Chemin de Traverse, juste en face de la boutique Trésor des Sorcières. Je jetai un regard furtif aux alentours et constatai que le Chemin de Traverse était moins bondé qu'il y a deux heures. Il fallait quand même que je sois sûr qu'Anita en avait fini avec ses accessoires de beauté !

J'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la porte de l'entrée de la boutique au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit. Je me heurtai alors brusquement contre quelque chose de petit, de doux et de chaud. Je compris directement que c'était une femme… Je lui pris les épaules pour éviter de la faire tomber… Je savais que j'étais maladroit mais l'étais-je à ce point ?

- Oh, excusez-moi madame. – M'exclamais-je tout en baissant ma tête vers la femme, qui avait la tête baissée. – Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arri…

Je me stoppai net, comme si je venais d'avaler ma langue… La femme venait de lever sa tête et me regardai intensément dans les yeux. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Non ! Merlin, non ! Par pitié, Merlin, dis moi que je suis encore en train de rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Mon cœur battit à toute allure et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il était sur le point de s'échapper de mon corps d'un instant à l'autre… Je m'entendis respirer bruyamment tandis que mes yeux ne cillèrent pas… Je me rendis compte que je la tenais toujours aussi fermement par les épaules mais je m'en moquais. J'avais la gorge sèche, ma mâchoire entière était en train de trembler. Je remarquai également qu'elle semblait aussi surprise que moi de me voir là. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus humides. Je la fixai longuement d'un regard intense… Cette femme… Non ! Cette femme ne pouvait… Ça ne pouvait _pas_ être…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ne pouvait être qui ? Ha ha ! Qui pensez-vous que ça puisse être, bien que ça semble évident lol ! 

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**La suite : Pour bientôt ! Du moins, j'essaie !**


	3. De retour

Fan Fiction : Nous

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**Reviews :**

_Gaby B _: Merci pour ta review. Je vois que tu continues d'aimer mes fan fictions et ça me fait super plaisir !****

_U-Chronos_ : Je confirme : "_elle_", sera de retour ! Lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
**  
_hermyrontehlove _**: Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas déçue, c'est bel et bien celle que tu penses lol… Mais j'avoue que ça m'aurait amusé de vous faire croire le contraire lol. Merci pour ta review !****

_wiwi love ron-hermy_ : La voilà la suite ! Merciii pour ta review !****

_Faeris _: Wow, merci pour ta longue review ! Et oui, c'était bien celle que tu pensais que ce sera ! Mais bon, c'est sans surprise ! Tout le monde sait que c'est _elle_ lol.

**_Marion_ **: Tu es tout à fait sur la bonne piste ! Mais je pense que tu as mal compris une partie de l'histoire lol… Hermione n'a pas surprit Ron en train d'embrasser la Vélane lol, c'était Victoria, une des nombreuses ex de Ron. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire _tes_ fan fics et un énorme merci pour ta longue review !****

_Camille-amazing_ : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !****

_virg05_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Et c'est vrai que Ron est un peu maladroit avec les filles lol.****

Merci aussi à ** titia, fanficreunies et mastersadik**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De retour_

Ça ne pouvait _pas_ être… Hermione ! Elle était là, dans mes bras, me fixant intensément sans ciller des yeux, prise de panique et moi je la regardais incrédule, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je la sentis frissonner contre moi tandis que mes jambes furent soudainement parcourues d'un léger tremblement.

- Ce… Ça ne…Ce doit être encore l'un de mes rêves typiques. – Chuchotais-je très doucement, remuant à peine les lèvres, continuant à la regarder intensément.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau et la referma de suite. Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus humides. Elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises ce qui valut le déversement de larmes incontrôlables.

- R…Ron. – Chuchota-t-elle à son tour, la voix tremblante.

Mon Dieu, c'était bien elle ! Cette voix si douce qui pouvait, certes, devenir très glaciale lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère mais c'était sa voix et elle était exceptionnelle… J'avais tant de choses à lui demander ! Toutes ces questions que je me suis posé depuis son départ… La question la plus fatidique était ; **Pourquoi ?**

Je réussis enfin à faire un mouvement et je la relâchai lentement ne la lâchant pas des yeux. D'autres larmes se déversèrent encore sur son visage et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se fendait en deux parties égales. Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était de la voir pleurer. Obéissant à une certaine pulsion, je tendis la main vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, oubliant complètement l'animosité que j'éprouvais à son égard. Elle ne fit aucuns mouvements pour se reculer et à l'instant où je touchai sa peau, nous frissonnâmes tous les deux à ce contact. Je caressai sa joue tendrement, essuyant au passage les larmes de son visage. Sa peau était chaude et douce… Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, je lui caresserais la joue jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Je me rappelai soudain de ce qui c'était passé et je retirai vivement ma main. Je fronçai des sourcils.

- …Hermione… – Murmurais-je sérieusement. – Pourquoi ?

- Ron, j'ai… fait… une… énor…me… er…reur, je… je te l'acc…or…de. – Répondit-elle, la voix déformée par les sanglots.

- Miône… - Soufflais-je en reprenant ma voix normale. Elle frissonna à l'entente du surnom légendaire que j'avais pris l'habitude de lui donner lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. – Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer.

Ma main reprit le même trajet que tout à l'heure et j'essuyai à nouveau ses larmes. Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, je l'attirai contre moi et la serrai fort dans mes bras. Elle enfouit son visage au creu de mon torse et glissa ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes épaules. Je lui caressai délicatement les cheveux, tentant de la calmer et je sentis qu'elle enfonçait doucement ses ongles dans mes épaules tandis que je l'entendis renifler bruyamment contre mon torse. Je me trompe peut-être mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu des siècles pour pouvoir me toucher de la sorte. Si c'était le cas, alors elle n'est pas la seule ! Je la berçai légèrement alors qu'elle se calmait petit à petit… J'étais devenu dingue ! Je m'étais pourtant bien promis d'être sec, méchant et agressif avec elle lorsque, par hasard, je la reverrai et je me retrouvai là, en la berçant tendrement dans mes bras. Mais il fallait qu'on parle et je ne veux pas parler à quelqu'un qui est en train de pleurer… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hermione ! Mais… depuis quand suis-je gentil ? J'ai toujours méprisé les femmes qui me pleuraient dessus !

Je n'entendis plus rien… Il semblerait qu'elle se soit calmée. Tant mieux, il faut vraiment qu'elle me donne des explications claires ! Mais au moment où j'allais me reculer d'elle, la porte de la boutique Trésor des Sorcières s'ouvrit et Anita en ressortit, encombrée de sacs. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle nous voit, elle risquerait de tout gâcher !

Serrant fermement Hermione contre moi, je transplanai avec elle, à mon appartement. Hermione leva brusquement la tête vers moi et me lança un regard surpris. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, comme si elle voulait se sentir protégée, et regarda tout autour d'elle…

- Où…Où sommes-nous ? – Demanda-t-elle en analysant les lieux.

- Chez moi. – Répondis-je simplement.

- Chez toi ? – Répéta-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre mon torse, écoutant les battements de mon cœur.

- Chez moi. – Répétais-je à nouveau.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je me sentis tout d'un coup nerveux. On dirait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas décidée à me lâcher mais ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je dois avouer que je me sens réellement bien dans cette position… J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années ! Je ne vivais ça que dans mes rêves mais là, c'était la pure réalité ! J'avais une magnifique Hermione dans mes bras, qui refusait visiblement de bouger de là ; C'était bien plus beau qu'en rêve ! Nous aurions pu rester là une éternité… Je baissai ma tête et sentis ses doux cheveux. Ils avaient la senteur de la pêche, c'était somptueux ! Je posai un léger baiser sur son crâne et elle serra un peu plus ses bras sur ma taille. Je sentis mes entrailles se serrer au fur et à mesure que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon torse et une boule se forma dans mon estomac… Elle caressa mon dos de haut en bas et je frissonnai. Je la sentis sourire sur mon torse. Était-elle consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur moi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici Ron ? – Murmura-t-elle doucement, ne cessant pas ses caresses.

Cette simple question me fit revenir à la réalité. Je me rappelai soudain pourquoi je voulais l'emmener dans un endroit calme. Je me reculai à contre-cœur d'elle, brisant par la même occasion la magnifique fusion que nous avions créer en nous enlaçant de la sorte. Elle me regarda en fronçant des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester à mon geste. Je fis un pas en arrière et l'analysai à ma guise. J'étais tellement troublé de la revoir que je n'avais même pas remarquer à quel point elle avait changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard… Ses cheveux, habituellement emmêlés et broussailleux, s'étaient adoucies depuis. Ils étaient devenus ondulés et ils tombaient avec élégance dans son dos. Il semblerait qu'elle ait également changer de style de vêtement. Elle portait une mini jupe en jeans qui dévoilait des fines jambes parfaitement bien dessinées. Elle portait un chemisier blanc moulant et assez décolleté, mettant en valeur sa poitrine qui… Merlin, qui était parfaite ! Elle était complètement à croquer ! Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent d'allure lorsque je croisai son regard et je me sentis durcir au niveau du bas ventre… Elle rougit fortement et je sus qu'elle venait de remarquer à quel point elle avait de l'effet sur moi. Elle fixa ses petites baskets tennis et se dandina discrètement d'un pied à l'autre tout en se mordant la lèvre. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse !

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. – Annonçais-je d'une voix plus sombre que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle leva brusquement la tête vers moi et son regard gêné se transforma en un regard attristé. Non, elle n'allait pas recommencer à pleurer, tout de même ? Avait-elle compris que pour m'attendrir, il suffirait qu'elle pleure un bon coup pour que j'oublie ma colère ? Oserait-elle utiliser ce point faible contre moi ? Et bien si elle pensait qu'il suffisait de pleurer pour que je pardonne, elle se trompait ! Je fronçai légèrement des sourcils en plissant des yeux et tendit mon bras vers un long fauteuil près de nous, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle obéit et s'assit sur le fauteuil au moment où je m'y assis aussi. Elle leva lentement sa jambe gauche pour ensuite la passer sur sa jambe droite. Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant désespéremment de calmer mes hormones puis je fermai mes yeux pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Et lorsque je les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard, je la vis en train de m'observer d'un air inquiet. Ce fut à son tour de prendre un profonde inspiration, redressant légèrement sa poitrine.

- Ron… - Se lança-t-elle. - Je comprends que tu sois frustré que je sois parti comme ça, mais j'ai mes raisons.

- Ah oui ? – M'exclamais-je en la faisant sursauter au passage. – Et je peux savoir quelles étaient ces raisons ?

- Je croyais avoir été claire dans ma lettre. – Fit-elle alors que je sentais qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle.

- Claire ? Tu veux me faire dire que tu étais claire dans ta lettre ? Je n'y ai rien compris du tout ! – M'énervais-je, en me rappelant le jour où, en Septième année, Hermione avait quitté Poudlard après avoir passé ses ASPICS. – _Chers Ron et Harry. _– Dis-je en imitant la voix d'Hermione. – _L'épreuve des ASPICS est passée et je peux enfin dormir en paix. J'espère du fond du cœur que j'ai réussis ! _Comme si tu allais rater un contrôle ! – Ajoutais-je ironiquement. – _Encore bravo pour votre victoire sur Serpentard au Quidditch ; C'est une belle manière de terminer l'année. Vous devez sûrement vous poser des centaines de questions quant à mes absences aux cours… Et bien, j'ai longuement parlé au professeur McGonagall de mon avenir et elle m'a finalement annoncé qu'un stage se faisait en Chine en Arithmancie Chinoise Approfondie. J'étais tellement excitée d'apprendre ça ! Elle m'a dit que le stage commençait à partir de l'année prochaine… Mais j'aimerais découvrir les lieux pour pouvoir m'y adapter. Le stage dure 3 ans mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne serais pas seule ; En effet…_ - Je m'arrêtai un instant le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de respirer fortement. Je n'aimais pas la suite de sa lettre… Mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter là, je devais comprendre ! – _En effet, Viktor Krum sera aussi là ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suppose._ _Enfaîte il m'a tout simplement…_ Et je ne me rappelle plus de la suite… - Terminais-je calmement en analysant son visage.

Pendant que je citais mot par mot sa lettre, je regardais le vide, refusant de croiser son regard. Mais lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je constatai qu'elle était toute rouge et que ses yeux étaient redevenus humides. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et elle me lançait un regard extrênement déçu.

- Tu…Tu as tout retenu… - Constata-t-elle, la mine sombre.

- Tout ! Phrases par phrases, mots par mots. – Concluais-je fièrement.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies tout retenu Ron… - Murmura-t-elle.

- D'accord, j'avoue ! Je n'ai pas lu la suite de la lettre parce que je l'ai jeté dans le feu après avoir lu que tu allais en Chine avec Vicky !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Ronald ! – S'écria-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en la voyant comme ça mais elle n'allait plus m'avoir… Pas cette fois !

- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Viktor ait été aussi là-bas hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? – Répétais-je, incrédule, alors que je sentis la colère monter en moi. – Hermione, comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?

- Ron, je ne comprends pas. – Elle secoua la tête, dans l'incompréhension, et fronça des sourcils. – Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache !

- Tu savais que je n'aimais pas Vicky mais tu t'es empressé d'aller faire un voyage de noce avec lui, uniquement pour m'énerver !

- Mais bon sang, Ronald ! Qu'as-tu donc contre Viktor ? Il ne t'a rien fait !

- Il…Il… - Il fallait que je trouve une raison valable pour détester Viktor. – C'est un élève de Durmstrang, comment pourrais-je l'aimer ?

- _C'était_ !

- Mais il a quand même fait ses études là-bas et c'est une école connue pour sa pratique de la Magie Noire !

- Ho Ho. – Ricana-t-elle ironiquement. – Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait son autographe en quatrième année ? Ce n'est pas toi qui avait une figurine de lui ?

- Tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller en Chine avec lui ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Si tu avais lu la suite de la lettre, tu aurais compris que…

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas lu cette stupide suite ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de lire _"Oh vous savez, je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de partir avec Viktor. C'est fou ce qu'il est beau et en plus c'est un joueur international ! Ce voyage risque d'être fabuleux !" _!

- Ronald, tu es… - Grogna-t-elle alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs inquiétants.

- Cesse de le nier Hermione !

- Si tu avais lu la suite de la lettre, tu aurais pu découvrir que Viktor allait en vacances en Chine avec sa petite amie, qui est asiatique, au même moment où moi j'y allais pour mon stage !

Et elle se leva d'un geste brusque, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et eut le regard vide… Je sentis mon cœur se serrer… Viktor avait une petite amie. Hermione n'était pas aller là-bas pour passer du bon temps avec lui. J'ai donc souffert pour rien pendant trois longues années. Trois longues années où je n'arrêtais pas de me poser diverses questions et où je souffrais de l'absence d'Hermione. Mais je me rappellais que ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir, c'était de l'imaginer dans les bras de Krum ! Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiot ?

Je me levai et m'approchai doucement d'Hermione… Elle fit volte-face et me regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver à Londres que tu commences à me hurler dessus pour une chose complètement ridicule ! Tu dois être content maintenant ? Viktor et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble et nous ne l'avons jamais été ! – Fit-elle sèchement.

- Hermione, je…je suis vraiment désolé. – Murmurais-je en me rapprochant d'avantage d'elle.

- Non, Ron… - Fit-elle en secouant la tête et en prenant une mine de désespoir. – C'est moi qui devrait être désolé. – Ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle passa à côté de moi, toujours les bras croisés et alla se rasseoir sur le fauteuil en regardant dans le vide, d'un air perdu. Je secouai la tête et fronçai des sourcils avant d'aller la rejoindre sur le fauteuil.

- Hermione, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. C'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire ! J'aurais du être plus ouvert. Mais tu me connais… Lorsque j'entends le mot "Krum", je ne me contrôle plus.

- Et pourquoi ça, Ron ? – Murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. – Pourquoi réagis-tu toujours de cette façon ?

- Je…je… - Bafouillais-je. Elle m'avait coincé là ! – Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. Mais Hermione, tout ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ron… - Soupira-t-elle. – Tout est de ma faute ! Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je… j'ai complètement abusé de toi !

Et elle éclata en sanglot. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La suite (qui arrivera au plus vite !) : Sérieuse discussion entre Ron et Hermione !**

Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? REVIEWS SVP !


	4. Réunis

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**Reviews : Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews… Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Petit cadeau : Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !**

Camille-amazing: Et voilà, tu peux arrêter de te tourner les pouces lol ! Voilà la fameuse suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

**wiwi love ron-hermy : **Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

**mastersadik :** Je sais, je suis cruelle… mais c'est dans ma nature ! Lol. Je plaisante, la voici la suite !

**Marion** Merci beaucoup pour ta belle review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon de raconter les choses et de penser, merci !

**SweetMary :** Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé sur cette fin… Mais je pense que je pourrais me faire pardonner ; J'ai posté deux chapitres pour le prix d'un lol ! Encore un énorme merci pour ta review !

**virg05 :** Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et le fait que tu continues à supporter mes fan fictions me donnent encore plus envie de continuer ! Alors un énorme merci à toi !

**Larme d'ange** : Merci pour ta review ! Rassure-toi, ces deux chapitres ne seront plus tristes comme le précédent lol.

**Summer :** Wow c'est super gentil ce que t'as dit dans ta longue review là ! Merciii beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Mione des Maraudeurs : **Merci pour ta review et de rien pour les photos ! Tu n'as même pas à me remercier, c'est tout naturel ! A+ sur MSN ! JtaDXxX

**hermyrontehlove :** Merciii merciii mercii pour ta belle review ! Franchement, ce genre de reviews me donnent grave envie de faire le plus de fan fictions possibles lol !

**rony-hermy : **Je n'ai qu'un mot et c'est **Wow**… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là mais ça me touche vraiment beaucoup que tu me dises tout ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review ! **As-tu une adresse msn ?** En tout cas, un gros merci à toi !  
P.S : J'adore ton blog sur Ron et Hermione ! Merci d'y avoir mis ma fan fiction _Passion Sucrée_ !

**hp-dafie-hp :** Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Et t'en fais pas, Hermione n'a rien fait de _grave_ lol ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

Merci pour les reviews de **kklinou **et **Loony-sama** Je ne vous oublie pas ! Vos reviews me font super plaisir !

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Réunis_

- Si tu veux savoir la vérité, je… j'ai complètement abusé de toi ! – Avait dit Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots.

J'essayai d'analyser chacun des mots de cette phrase mais je ne compris pas… De quoi parlait-elle ? Je commençai réellement à m'inquiéter. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, dont je n'étais, apparemment, pas au courant !

- Hermione ? – Dis-je, incrédule. – De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Oh Ron… - Sanglota-t-elle. – C..C'est...Trop…Dûr.

- Hermione, calme toi… - Soufflais-je en me rapprochant un peu d'elle. – Et dis moi ce qui ne va pas, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Bien sûr… - Murmura-t-elle. – Tu ne _peux_ pas comprendre puisque tu n'es pas au courant.

- Au courant de _quoi_ Hermione ? – Demandais-je, en insistant lourdement sur la mot "quoi".

- C'est si dûr… - Répéta-t-elle en cachant son visage de ses deux mains. – Si dûr… - Répéta-t-elle à nouveau, dans un murmure, d'une voix extrênement basse.

- Hermione…

- Si je te le dis, tu ne pourras plus me regarder en face ! – S'exclama-t-elle avant de pleurer de plus belle.

- Et si tu me le disais ? – Demandais-je, une pointe d'agacement dans ma voix. – Ça me faciliterait la tâche non ? Je pourrais moi-même choisir quel sort croustillant te lancer quant à la gravité de ton _acte_.

- Ron… - Souffla-t-elle en levant ses yeux, remplis de larmes, au ciel. – Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je suis très sérieuse !

Et elle se leva pour à nouveau aller à la fenêtre, sans que ses larmes ne cessent de couler, bien que ses pleurs devinrent silencieux.

- Alors dis-moi Hermione ! – M'exclamais-je en me levant à mon tour et en m'approchant d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? – Fit-elle dans un murmure en se retournant pour me faire face. – Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te rencontre _aujourd'hui_ ? – Souffla-t-elle en levant les mains et les yeux au ciel. – Il me fallait encore un peu de temps avant de t'annoncer ça.

- Hermione, tu m'inquiètes… - Murmurais-je, en me rapprochant d'avantage d'elle. – S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui te tracasse…

Elle se calma et ses larmes cessèrent de couler… Elle s'essuya lentement les joues, le menton, le nez et toutes les autres parties de son visage mouillées. Elle semblait se battre pour pouvoir se calmer complétement... Elle respirait bruyamment et fixait le sol, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

- Hermione… - Suppliais-je à nouveau.

- Je voudrais bien, mais je…

- Hermione ! – M'exclamais-je, au bord de la crise.

- D'accord, Ron, je vais te le dire !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer. Elle fit alors les cents pas dans le salon, sa main gauche posée sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur son front, et je commençai à m'impatienter. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant moi et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Hum… - Commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. – Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

- Commence peut-être par le début. – Suggérais-je, ironiquement.

Je remarquai qu'elle se forçait désespéremment de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle retourna, quelques secondes plus tard, à sa contemplation du sol.

- Tu as raison. – Finit-elle par dire, en redressant la tête, tout en acquiesant d'un signe de tête affirmatif. – Je vais commencer par le début, c'est une très bonne idée…

Je ne compris que plus tard l'ironie qui sonnait dans sa voix… Je me forçai de ne pas sourire, voyant Hermione, la mine sombre, me lancer un regard agacé. Un silence s'installa ensuite et elle parut extrênement mal à l'aise… Elle se repassa la main dans les cheveux avant de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air.

- Ron, j'ai abusé de toi. – Murmura-t-elle, alors que ses yeux redevinrent humides.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça… - Dis-je, agacé. – Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est _pourquoi_ tu dis ça ? 

- Lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard, tu te rappelles, qu'à la fin de l'année, vous aviez battu Serpentard au Quidditch non ? – Demanda-t-elle en prenant une peine terrible pour pouvoir prononcer les mots correctement.

- Et comment ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Comment pourrais-je surtout oublier la tête qu'avait Malefoy ? – M'exclamais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Malgré le regard sérieux et sombre que me lançait Hermione, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire. Elle, elle, ne riait pas. Au contraire, elle commençait à s'impatienter et devenait de plus en plus nerveuse… Je remarquai également que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus humides mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire… Je continuais de rire encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je me tins les côtes en me penchant en avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait ! La tête de Malefoy… c'était hilarant ! Je me souviens encore qu'Harry et moi avions rit jusqu'au moment où nous étions entrés dans la Salle Commune, acclamés par tous les autres Gryffondor. Même après…  
Mais au moment où je me calmai, j'entendis un léger sanglot. Je me redressai brusquement et vis Hermione la tête dans les mains.

- Hermione… - Soufflais-je, extrênement mal à l'aise, en me rapprochant d'elle. – Je suis désolé…

- C'est déjà assez dûr de te dire ce qui me fait entièrement honte et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te foutre complètement de ce que je peux ressentir. – S'exclama-t-elle, la voix déformée par les sanglots. - Il suffit que je te parle de Malefoy pour que tu éclates de rire ! Mais tu ne comprends pas Ron, c'est sérieux tout ça !

- Hermione… - Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. – On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que tu as assassiné un membre de ma famille ! Si c'est ce vieux traître de Percy, alors je t'offre le droit d'être au premier rang lors de notre prochain match de Quidditch !

- Ron ! – S'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle, la mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés et le regard assassin.

Je sursautai en l'entendant crier de la sorte et je me tus.

- Si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, ce sera toi que je vais tuer ! – Me cracha-t-elle. - Réjouis-toi, tu seras le premier !

Je fronçai des sourcils mais ne dis rien. Comprenant mon regard qui lui ordonnait de tout me dire, elle se lança :

- Donc… - Commença-t-elle, sa voix baissant de volume. – Après votre victoire sur Serpentard, il y a eu une fête après dans la Salle Commune n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me rappelant ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde étaient très excités. C'était notre dernière année, notre dernier match "scolaire" et nous avions vraiment fini l'année en beauté, comme avait dit Hermione dans sa lettre. La fête avait été démente mais je n'y étais pas resté longtemps… Hermione non plus… Je m'en souviens de ce soir, comme si c'était hier.

- Oui… je m'en souviens, Hermione, je m'en souviens très bien… - Dis-je calmement, d'une voix plus suave que je ne le voulais.

Elle me dévisagea, les yeux plissés, cherchant à comprendre l'expression de mon visage, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Je pensais qu'elle se rappelerait toute sa vie de ce moment… elle qui avait été si active, si passionnée ce soir-là… si parfaite ! Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps d'en reparler, elle était partie en Chine une semaine après. Et pendant cette semaine-là, elle m'évitait comme la peste, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Peut-être m'envoulait-elle pour ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je ne pouvais le croire. Quand je dis qu'elle était active, ce n'est pas une blague. Alors pourquoi me regardait-elle à présent comme si elle n'en revenait pas ?

- Je… - Fit-elle, alors qu'elle reprenait son air désespéré. – Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir-là qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer !

Je n'en reviens pas, elle regrettait ! J'ai une mauvaise sensation, comme si mon cœur se serrait, se serrait, jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe complètement.

- Her…Hermione, de quoi tu… - Murmurais-je, la gorge serrée.

- Tu…Tu…Tu… – Commença-t-elle avant de se mettre de dos à moi et d'avancer vers la fenêtre. – Tu étais complètement ivre et j'en ai profité…j'ai profité de toi ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! – S'exclama-t-elle. 

Ivre ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été ivre lors de cette fête. J'étais parfaitement sobre, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ! Nous avions fait ça pendant toute la nuit dans sa chambre de préfète-en-chef et ça avait été merveilleux… Je m'étais ensuite réveillé le lendemain et elle n'était pas là… Merlin, non ! Elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'étais ivre ?

- Oh Ron… - Souffla-t-elle, avant de se retourner brusquement et de s'approcher de moi à grands pas. – Ron, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! J'étais amoureuse de toi, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'ai pas su me contrôler… Tu étais si doux. Tu m'as dis des choses auquelles je n'ai pas pu résister… On aurait dit que tu n'étais même pas saoul ! Tu comprends, je…

- Hermione ! – M'écriais-je. – Calme-toi…

- Mais Ron, tu ne comprends pas ! – Fit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur sa tête. – J'ai tellement honte de moi… Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole mais je… Oh, c'est si dûr !

- Hermione ! – Grognais-je, agacé de la voir s'exciter comme ça, pour rien. – Je n'étais _pas_ ivre !

- Oh arrête ! C'est déjà assez dûr comme ça ! – S'écria-t-elle, n'arrêtant pas de pleurer bruyamment. – Tu aimes me faire souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te dis la vérité Hermione, je n'étais pas ivre !

- Mais tu… tu étais hilare ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de rire, tu ne marchais même pas droit, on aurait dit que…

- Bon sang, Hermione ! – M'écriais-je en levant les yeux et les bras au ciel. – C'était à cause de Malefoy bien sûr ! J'étais totalement sobre, mais avec Harry, nous n'avions pas arrêté de rire ! Je me rappelle bien que je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout tellement je riais.

- Mais tu…

- Hermione… - Murmurais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. – Je n'étais pas ivre du tout… Je me rappelle très bien de cette nuit-là, dans tous les détails.

- Ron… - Chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante, les larmes qui continuaient à couler, malgré le fait qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer. – Pendant 3 longues années, je me suis fait extrênement de peine pour rien… Je pensais sérieusement que j'avais abusé de toi… La culpabilité me rongeait, c'était… horrible…

- Et moi, pendant trois longues années… - Dis-je, à voix basse, en me rapprochant d'elle pour ensuite arriver à quelques centimètres d'elle. – J'ai cru que tu sortais avec Krum et tu ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde à quel point j'ai souffert de t'imaginer avec lui.

- Trois années de perdues… - Chuchota-t-elle au moment où je chuchotais les mêmes mots.

- Ron…

- Hermione, je le pensais.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là… Je le pensais.

- Mon Dieu… - Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. – Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué Ron ! Moi aussi, je t'aime… je t'ai _toujours_ aimé ! Ces trois dernières années ont été horribles pour moi… - Elle reprit sa mine sombre et regarda le sol. – Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je souffrais de te savoir si loin.

- Hermione… je souffrais aussi. – Murmurais-je et elle leva la tête. – Mais nous sommes réunis maintenant et ça ne changera plus. – Assurais-je, confiant.

Elle me fit un sourire attendri et je me penchai vers elle. Nos lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis des années et nous frissonnâmes tous les deux. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa fine taille tandis qu'elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et je me sentis revivre… J'étais redevenu le Ron que j'étais auparavant. Le Ron maladroit et stupide lorsqu'il se trouvait en face d'Hermione… Anita n'existait plus pour moi… Plus personne ne comptait, sauf Hermione. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles… Elle était précieuse pour moi, elle était réellement importante pour moi ! Je ne voulais pas d'une simple aventure d'une semaine avec elle… je la voulais pour toute la vie ! J'avais tellement attendu pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau de la sorte, c'était horrible. Maintenant que je l'avais pour moi tout seul, je me promis de la garder précieusement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quelqu'un aimerait savoir ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit où tout est devenu plus sérieux entre Hermione et Ron ? Il suffit de lire le chapitre suivant… Bonne lecture !**


	5. Souvenir merveilleux

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

P.S : DANS MA FAN FICTION, ROGUE N'A PAS TUÉ DUMBLEDORE ET MALEFOY EST TOUJOURS LÀ.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Souvenir merveilleux_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Flash-Back_

- Et voilà que Ron Weasley arrête le tir lancé par Anthony Hodges, le poursuiveur de Serpentard ! C'est fantastique, on approche de la fin et les Serpentard n'ont pas marqué un seul point ! - S'exclama une jeune blonde, aux yeux globuleux et au regard rêveur, qui portait un chapeau rouge et or avec un lion dessiné dessus.

Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil à Malefoy au loin et vis qu'il était mauve de colère. J'essayai de ne pas trop me déconcentré en me forçant alors à ne pas rire. Je levai la tête vers les gradins de Gryffondor et aperçut Hermione, coincée entre Parvatil Patil et Seamus Finnigan, qui me regardait intensément sans ciller des yeux. Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné et elle me rendit mon sourire, néanmoins plus convainquant. Je sentis en moi une bouffée d'air pur et je me sentis tout d'un coup grandir... Comme si ce sourire me donnait la force de tout vaincre, comme si il me rendait plus que vivant ! Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux et elle non plus... Tout autour de nous ne comptait plus maintenant... J'entendais vaguement ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. C'était comme un bruit lointain...

Je vis soudain le visage d'Hermione changer d'expression... Elle parut scandalisée et elle pointa du doigt l'endroit en face de moi. Je fis volte-face et vis le Souaffle arriver droit sur moi. Instinctivement, je l'envoyai à l'autre bout du terrain. Je regardai à nouveau Hermione et elle me fit un sourire éclatant.

- Gryffondor mène 400 à 0 points contre Serpentard ! Allez Ron, continue comme ça, tu es excellent !

Je regardai Luna, la commentatrice du match, avec un grand sourire et ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage. Je remarquai également que le professeur McGonagall l'a regardait du coin de l'oeil d'un air un peu agacé... Je devinai directement qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'une commentatrice d'un match soutienne une équipe plus que l'autre.

- Il semblerait que Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter soient en train de profiter de la chaleur de l'autre !

- Miss Lovegood ! - Hurla McGonagall.

- Mais c'est vrai, professeur, regardez-les !

Je fis volte-face et vis Harry et Malefoy collés, côte à côte, en train de poursuivre une petite balle d'or minuscule avec des ailes sur les côtés. Ils étaient extrênement près du sol... On aurait même dit qu'ils le touchaient avec leurs balais. Je crus apercevoir Malefoy pousser Harry sur le côté, mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas. Soudain, sans que je puisse prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, il s'élança plus vite que Malefoy et bondit sur le Vif d'Or, laissant derrière lui son Éclair de feu atterrir dans un bruit sonore sur le sol. Heureusement, lui et son balais n'eurent rien ! Il se leva et brandit fièrement en l'air le Vif d'Or qu'il venait d'attraper.

- Gryffondor gagne ! - S'écria Luna.

Puis elle poussa un cris assourdissant et les baffles du stade grincèrent. Tout le monde se protégea les oreilles, face à ce cri fortement aigu.

- Miss Lovegood... - Grogna le professeur McGonagall.

- Oh... excusez-moi, professeur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. - Dit Luna, timide.

Le professeur McGonagall lui fit un grand sourire et se leva, comme les autres professeurs, en applaudissant bien fort. Je remarquai qu'elle était extrênement ravie que Gryffondor ait gagné ce match de Quidditch. Moi-même j'étais aux anges !

La légendaire chanson "Weasley est notre roi", chantée cette fois par tous les Gryffondor ainsi que quelques Serdaigle, retentit brusquement comme un grondement dans tout le stade, c'était incroyable ! Je me sentis poussé des ailes par toutes ses acclamations… Je levai la tête vers les gradins de Gryffondor afin de regarder Hermione. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire un mouvement, trop écrasée par Parvati et Seamus qui s'excitaient comme des fous, mais parvint quand même à lever les pouces en l'air en signe de victoire. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, je n'avais jamais été plus heureux… Hermione paraissait vraiment heureuse. Elle me fixait d'un regard attendri et j'eus chaud au cœur !

Je descendis ensuite à mon aise vers le sol en envoyant des bisous avec mes mains aux personnes qui hurlaient la chanson "Weasley est notre roi", telle une star remerciant ses fans.

En entrant dans le vestiaire, Harry s'avança rapidement vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me donnant des petites tapes dans le dos.

- Félicitations Ron ! – S'écria-t-il en se reculant de moi. – Tu as vraiment été brillant !

- Merci. – Répondis-je maladroitement, le sourire aux lèvres. – Vous avez été vraiment tous très bien aussi. Bravo Harry pour avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or encore une fois !

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chances… Malefoy a faillit me faire tomber de mon balais – Dit Harry, la mine sombre – Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, nous avons remporté ce match ! – Fit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. - En tout cas, Ron, je le redis, tu as été bri-llant !

- Ouais, bravo Ron, tu t'es surpassé ! – S'écria à son tour Dean, le visage rayonnant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. – Bravo aussi à toi Harry !

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry et moi fûmes les seuls à rester dans les vestiaires quand soudain les portes du vestiaire s'ouvrirent brusquement et Hermione entra en trombe dans le vestiaire, le visage ému.

- Vous avez été merveilleux, je n'en reviens pas ! Voilà une belle manière de finir l'année ! – S'écria-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air timide, et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, d'un air légèrement surexcité… On aurait dit qu'elle se battait contre elle-même pour faire quelque chose.

– Oh Ron ! – Finit-elle par dire avant de se jeter sur moi, bras enroulés autour de mon cou et jambes enroulés autour de mes hanches.

Mon Dieu ! Je me sentis tout dégourdi au niveau des jambes et je me sentis extrênement excité. Ses cheveux recouvrait mon visage, dû à la force qu'elle avait mis en me sautant dessus, et je reniflai doucement ses cheveux, savourant cette bonne odeur de vanille. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses côtes pour éviter qu'elle tombe et elle resserra sa prise sur moi… Je fus pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable et me sentis soudain durcir dans mon entre-jambe. Je fermais mes yeux avec force, essayant de lutter contre mes hormones mais je n'y parvins pas.

Elle glissait enfin lentement le long de mon corps… Si lentement que ça en devenait assez douloureux. Une fois, ses pieds posés à terre, son visage vira au rouge vif !

- Je suis désolée Ron, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… - Fit-elle timidement avant de rire nerveusement. – Je suis très contente de toi Ron. – Termina-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Elle l'attira contre lui et le serra contre elle le temps de deux secondes.

- Bravo Harry. – Dit-elle simplement.

Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé et elle tourna les talons. Pendant qu'elle approchait des portes du vestiaire, je ne la quittai pas du regard. Avait-elle réellement dit qu'elle était contente de moi ? Je n'en revenais pas ! J'étais si heureux, je ne pourrais vous expliquer à quel point !

Harry et moi sortîmes enfin des vestiaires et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le château. Pendant tout le trajet, je restai silencieux repensant au moment où Hermione était à califourchon sur moi et à la phrase qu'elle avait dit… "Je-suis-contente-de-toi-Ron"… Ces mots n'arrêtèrent pas de résonner dans ma tête et je me sentis très apaisé.  
Mais en entrant à l'intérieur du château, je fus sortit de ma rêverie par Harry qui me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Regarde. – Dit-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, en pointant du menton les escaliers.

Je regardai à mon tour les escaliers et vis Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe réunit dans un coin près des escaliers. Crabbe et Goyle paraissaient extrênement mal à l'aise tandis que Pansy se contentait de jouer avec le bout de sa jupe écossaise, ne sachant, apparemment, pas quoi dire ou faire. Ce que je vis me fit mourir de rire ; Malefoy regardait droit devant lui, le regard vide, les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire serrée, le dos courbé et les bras pendants bêtement. On aurait dit une sorte de mort vivant cloué sur place. J'entendis à côté de moi Harry éclater aussi de rire et je ris de plus belle ! En passant devant eux, seuls Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle nous remarquèrent, Malefoy étant trop décalé du monde. Pansy nous lança un regard perçant tandis que Crabbe et Goyle nous fixaient, les poings serrés. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter, c'était plus fort que nous !

Nous riâmes longuement jusqu'à ce que nous passions par le trou du portait pour entrer dans la Salle Commune. Au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait, les rumeurs des rires et des conversations augmentèrent de volume et nous fûmes bientôt plongés dans une foule de Gryffondor excités. Ils applaudirent tous bruyamment en nous remarquant et nous commençiâmes directement la fête !

À peine eus-je le temps de me servir une Bièraubeurre que Lavande Brown se jeta à mon cou. Elle me serra si fort que je crus qu'elle voulait m'étrangler. Je la repoussai vivement en lui lançant un regard à la fois agacé et à la fois étonné.

- Ron, tu as été parfait ! – S'exclama-t-elle, le sourire étincellant.

- M…Merci, c'est… c'est gentil. – Et je m'éclipsais rapidement de l'autre côté de la salle où il y avait peu de monde.

Je remarquai Hermione, assise à une table, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Mais elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs… Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas, qu'elle ait remarqué notre arrivée d'il y a quelques minutes. Je m'approchai alors doucement d'elle et m'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Hermione…

Elle sursauta et fit brusquement volte-face.

- Oh Ron, c'est toi. – S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. – Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? – Dit-elle avant de regarder un peu autour d'elle les gens qui s'amusaient soit à danser, soit à parler ou soit à jouer aux échecs.

- Oui… - Répondis-je, nerveusement, avant de parcourir à mon tour la salle des yeux. Je reposai ensuite mon regard sur elle. – Tu as l'air, pourtant, de t'ennuyer. – Constatais-je.

- Oh… - Fit-elle avant de rire nerveusement. – Je ne m'ennuie pas, c'est juste… Je trouve qu'il y a trop de bruit.

- Je trouve aussi…

Elle me fit un petit sourire puis eut le regard perdu. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef. Je pourrais, par la même occasion, réviser mes ASPICS.

Et elle se leva. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte… Je crois que je voulais qu'elle reste. Je me sentais bien avec elle… Sans que je me contrôle, je lui pris fermement le bras. Elle se retourna et me regarda, étonnée.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix patiente.

- Je…Tu…

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? – Me demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai, ébahi, et je remarquai qu'elle se figea sur place. Il semblerait que la question lui ait échappé toute seule de la bouche. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour contredire ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais je fus plus rapide ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle change d'avis… Surtout pas !

- Bien sûr ! – M'exclamais-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres. – Allons-y.

Elle semblait abasourdie et elle me dévisagea longuement.

- Hermione ? – M'inquiétais-je.

- Euh… Oui, oui, allons-y. – Fit-elle avant de secouer la tête.

Elle avança vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs et je la suivis de près. Alors qu'elle commençait à monter les marches des escaliers, je jetai un dernier regard, par-dessus mon épaule, à la Salle Commune qui devenait de plus en plus agitée. Je croisai le regard d'Harry et vis qu'il m'interrogeait du regard pour savoir où j'allais. Je lui montrai du pouce Hermione et il me fit un sourire amusé. Je me sentis chauffer au niveau des oreilles et je fronçai des sourcils en lui lançant un regard agacé. Il se rattrapa bien vite et fit une parfaite imitation de Malefoy, tel qu'on l'avait vu près des escaliers quelques temps auparavant. Nous éclatâmes alors tous les deux de rire et je secouai la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – Me demanda Hermione, qui s'était arrêtée en m'entendant rire.

- Oh…rien. – Répondis-je maladroitement, entre deux rires.

- Oh. – Murmura-t-elle en me dévisageant à nouveau.

Elle fronça des sourcils, puis soupira discrètement en secouant la tête. Je me figeai sur place… On aurait dit qu'elle venait de prendre un criminel sur le fait et qu'elle avait pitié pour lui.

- Tu as bu combien de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre ? – Demanda-t-elle, une fois que nous fûmes entrés dans sa Chambre de Préfète-en-chef.

- Euh… quelques-unes… pourquoi ? – Demandais-je, étonné. 

Elle referma la porte et se retourna. Repensant à Malefoy et à l'imitation d'Harry, j'éclatai à nouveau de rire… C'est fou, j'avais vraiment le don de me rendre ridicule devant Hermione ! Elle me regarda, les sourcils toujours fronçés, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Comme ça. – Dit-elle.

Je ne l'entendis que vaguement à cause de la sonorité de mes rires. 'Bon sang, Ron ! Ressaisis-toi, elle doit être en train de te prendre pour un fou !'… Je m'arrêtai alors de rire un moment et fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Je plissai fortement les lèvres et me mordis la langue pour ne plus rire. 

- C'est bon ? – Entendis-je en face de moi. – Tu t'es calmé ?

Bien que j'aie les yeux fermés, je m'imaginai bien Hermione, appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. J'ouvris mes yeux et je ne fus pas déçu… Hermione était bel et bien comme je venais de l'imaginer ! Elle paraissait à la fois extrênement anxieuse et à la fois très agacée.

- Oui… je crois, oui. – Assurais-je.

- Bien. – Fit-elle avant de s'approcher de moi. – Pourquoi riais-tu ?

- Je…

Je me stoppai net, sentant que j'étais sur le point de rire à nouveau. Je plissai à nouveau les lèvres pour éviter que ça arrive mais ça sortit tout seul et j'éclatai bruyamment de rire.

– Excuse-moi…Hermione…je…ne peux…pas…m'en…empêcher ! – Essayais-je de dire, la voix déformée par les rires.

Bientôt mes yeux se remplirent de larmes de rires et je me retournai pour cacher mon état d'hystérie à Hermione… Mais en vain. J'avançai assez maladroitement vers la fenêtre, tout en continuant de rire et je me penchai en avant, en me tenant les côtes. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait… En temps normal, j'aurais vu Malefoy comme ça, j'aurais juste rigolé, sur le coup, mais là… J'y pensais et les rires partaient tous seuls, sans que je les contrôle !

Au bout d'un long moment, je m'arrêtai de rire et me décidai à me retourner pour affronter Hermione… Elle était assise sur son lit et lisait tranquillement un livre qui était posé sur ses genoux.

- Hermione ? – Dis-je timidement. – Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je…

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive… - Fit-elle brusquement, en relevant la tête de son livre. – Bien que j'aie ma petite idée… - Acheva-t-elle en me dévisageant désagréablement.

- Écoute Hermione… - Murmurais-je en m'approchant d'elle. – Je suis vraiment désolé.

- C'est rien, Ron, ça arrive les fous rires. – Fit-elle alors que je perçus comme du sarcasme dans sa voix.

Il eut ensuite un lourd silence pendant lequel je cherchais désespérement quelque chose à dire… Mais même dans le plus gênant des silences, je me sens bien auprès d'elle. C'est tellement étrange comme sensation… Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquez ça car moi-même je n'y comprends rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je me surpris à la contempler alors qu'elle continuait de lire son livre… Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et plissait des yeux ; Elle était réellement concentrée dans sa lecture ! Une mèche s'échappa alors de derrière son oreille et elle l'a remit en place dans un geste lent, sans quitter des yeux son livre. Elle le faisait avec élégance et j'eus comme une irresistible envie de lui enlever moi-même cette mèche… Je me décidai enfin à faire quelque chose d'intelligent et je me contentai de m'asseoir juste à côté d'elle sur son lit. Je remarquai qu'elle leva ses yeux de son livre pour me lancer un regard furtif et nerveux, du coin de l'œil, avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

- Que lis-tu ? – Demandais-je, en me penchant légèrement pour voir ce qui y était écrit.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de plier un peu le livre afin que je puisse lire le titre du livre.

- Manuel avancé de préparations des potions ; Niveau ASPICS. – Marmonnais-je en lisant la page de son livre.

Sans un mot, elle remit le livre normalement et repartit dans sa lecture. Je fronçai les sourcils face à son comportement étrange mais je ne me démontai pas… Je me rapprochai un peu plus d'elle et je me penchai un peu plus pour lire ce qu'elle lisait. Je sentis cette fameuse odeur de vanille et je savourai l'instant. Elle toussota d'une manière qui me rappelait étrangement celle de Dolores Ombrage et je me redressai.

Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle souhaitait que je la laisse seule mais d'un côté, je remarquai également qu'elle semblait très…nerveuse et assez… angoissée.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'aimerais être seule… - Murmura-t-elle, peu convaincue.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… - Murmurais-je à mon tour, en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

- Bien ! Puisque tu es si expert… – Dit-elle, d'un ton glacial, en fermant d'un coup sec son livre. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers moi. – Tu devrais peut-être me…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle constata que nos visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, je pense que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était arrêtée parce qu'elle devint soudainement toute rouge et fixa mes lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Je me sentis également chauffé au niveau des oreilles et il ne fallut même pas quelques secondes pour que je sente une chaleur étouffante sur mes joues. Nous étions si proches… Je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accéler et j'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait entendre les battements saccadés de mon cœur. Elle me regarda enfin dans les yeux et nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment. Ces yeux noisettes étaient tout simplement magnifiques !

- Ron, tu dois…partir. – Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle avança un peu plus son visage du mien.

Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait _pas_ que je parte. J'avançai à mon tour mon visage d'elle et au moment où nos visage ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres, elle ferma les yeux…

- Tu veux vraiment que je parte… - Chuchotais-je, mes lèvres frôlant les siennes délicatement.

- Non… - Répondit-elle, d'une voix gutturale.

Je voulus briser cette barrière qu'était le vide, qui nous séparait, mais elle fut plus rapide et elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était tout simplement bon ! C'est avec enthousiasme que je lui rendis son baiser en forçant doucement la barrière de ses lèvres. Lorsque nos langues commencèrent à se mélanger, je crus que j'allais exploser. Je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon. Je levai ma main et lui caressai lentement la joue sans pour autant arrêter le baiser. Le tendre baiser que nous partagions devint rapidement passionné… Nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter… J'entendis même Hermione pousser un léger gémissement et ma main descendit de sa joue pour aller caresser son épaule, son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur sa cuisse. C'est ainsi que nous nous embrassâmes pendant plusieurs minutes… Je me rendis compte d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu envisager auparavant ; J'étais amoureux d'Hermione Granger et ce, depuis bien longtemps maintenant…

À ma grande déception, elle brisa le baiser et se recula vivement de moi, la respiration haletante. Moi-même, je respirais fortement essayant de trouver le plus d'air possible. Je la regardai intensément… Elle avait les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je la désirais à ce moment-là. Elle me dévisagea et je sentis dans son regard de la gêne ainsi que de la tristesse. Elle se leva alors brusquement et avança vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Je me levai à mon tour, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, et m'approchai lentement d'elle.

- Ron, nous…nous ne…nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. – Dit-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. – Tu n'es pas dans ton état nor…

- J'ai adoré, c'était merveilleux, Hermione. – M'exclamais-je, outré. – Et je sais que tu as aimé, toi aussi… - Ajoutais-je avant d'analyser son visage.

Elle sembla choquée et ses yeux devinrent humides.

- Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. – Me lançais-je courageusement. – Je…Tu sais… ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu as un effet étrange sur moi. Je veux dire… dès que je suis avec toi, je me sens réellement vivre. – Je me sentis chauffer un peu plus au niveau des joues mais je continuai avec courage. – J'aime te regarder parce que tu es… tu es tellement belle.

Elle parut scandalisé mais je remarquai un petit sourire discret dessiné sur son visage. Une larme coula alors sur son visage… Je m'approchai timidement d'elle et je lui caressai la joue, essuyant, par la même occasion, sa larme.

- Cela faisait depuis si longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir te caresser la joue comme ça, par exemple. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu. – Ajoutais-je en souriant, tout en continuant de caresser tendrement sa joue. – Hermione, je ressens des choses à la fois bizarres et à la fois merveilleuses pour toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie mais je… je ne t'aime pas comme on devrait aimer une meilleure amie. J…Je t'aime tout simplement. Oui, je… je suis éperdument amoureux de toi Hermione.

- Oh Ron, moi aussi ! – Murmura-t-elle, alors que des larmes se déversèrent sur ma main.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé, j'avais vraiment ressenti ce sentiment d'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi mais à présent, c'est étrange, mais on aurait dit qu'elle se forçait à ne pas m'aimer… Comme si elle n'en revenait pas ou pire, comme si elle ne me croyait pas. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai en y mettant toute la passion que je pouvais lui donner. Je voulais lui montrer combien j'étais sincère et combien j'étais fou d'elle ! Elle répondit à mon baiser et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. C'était un baiser incroyable ! Nous nous embrassions comme si notre vie en dépendait… J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et lui caressai frénétiquement le dos avant de la soulever dans les airs, sans rompre le baiser. Je la déposai alors doucement sur le lit et nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. 

Cette nuit-là, nous fîmes l'amour avec passion et une pointe de sauvagerie. Et je sus que jamais je n'oublierais ce moment de toute ma vie…

_Fin du flash-Back_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La suite : Vous allez découvrir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Ginny. Vous verrez aussi la réaction des autres lorsqu'ils vont revoir Hermione.**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces chapitres… REVIEWS SVP !


	6. Retrouvailles

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**Reviews : Ayant reçu beaucoup de reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, la moindre des choses serait que j'y réponde. **

virg05: Je suis d'accord avec toi ; C'est vraiment dommage que Ron et Hermione aient perdu 3 ans pour rien... Mais bon, pour la réaction de Ginny, tu verras lol ! J'espère que tu aimerais cette suite autant que les autres.

**Larme d'ange :** Je te remercie pour ta review et au plaisir qu'elle t'ait plu !

**summer91 :** Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! À bientôt.

**hp-dafie-hp :** Merci pour ta belle review ! Et c'est vrai qu'Hermione est vraiment naïve mais bon… c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime lol !

**wiwi love ron-hermy :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu comprendras mieux la suite de l'histoire lol.

**rony-hermy** : J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Je dois dire que tes reviews me font particulièrement plaisir ! À bientôt SUR MSN lol (On parle bien et ça me plaît !).

**patmola :** Hihi, merci pour ta belle review. Tu as très bien résumé le message que je voulais faire passer.

**karina () :** Merki marchi merchi pour ta review !

**SweetMary :** C'est vrai qu'Hermione a beaucoup de chances lol. Un énorme merci pour ta review.

**mastersadik :** Lol, moi aussi, quand j'ai relu ce que j'avais écrit, je me serais bien vue à la place d'Hermione lol. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Lois-Lane 999 :** Un grave merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Retrouvailles_

Quel réveil peut être aussi merveilleux que le mien ? Je me sentais réellement revivre, c'était une sensation incroyablement forte et intense, je ne peux expliquer ça plus clairement. Miône sommeillait encore sur moi et je l'admirai de haut en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle était complètement sur moi en position califourchon et, avec ma main libre, je lui caressai doucement le dos de haut en bas, frôlant à peine sa peau. Nous avions passé une nuit magique et cette fois, je ne m'étais pas réveillé seul… elle ne s'était pas enfuie ! Elle était bien là et son bas souffle sur mon torse me rassurait davantage.

Je la sentis bouger sur moi et elle leva lentement la tête pour ensuite me regarder intensément dans les yeux. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à ouvrir correctement les yeux mais elle me fit tout de même un sourire en coin. J'approchai alors rapidement mon visage du sien et déposai sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

- Bonjour mon ange. – Murmura-elle en reculant de moi.

J'haussai les sourcils et fis un sourire amusé. Je ne m'étais pas encore habitué au fait qu'Hermione me donnerait ces petits surnoms adorables.

- Mon ange ? – Répétai-je, amusé.

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? – Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Mais si, ma chérie, bien sûr que ça me plaît. Ça me fait même extrênement plaisir ! – Assurai-je.

- Ma chérie ? – Répéta-t-elle, amusée, avant de rire nerveusement.

- Je sais que ça te plaît que je t'appelle comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de demander. – Affirmai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fit un grand sourire et maintint mon visage en posant ses mains sur mes deux joues avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Je me serais cru au paradis ! Je répondis avec une certaine rage passionnée à son baiser en l'encerclant de mes bras. Elle remua lentement contre mon entre-jambe et je gémis fortement contre ses lèvres. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et elle remua plus frénétiquement, accélérant par la même occasion les rythmes de sa langue autour de la mienne. Je sentais que j'allais exploser sur place si elle continuait comme ça alors je posai fermement mes mains sur ses hanches et la maintint fortement afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. Elle libéra alors mon visage de ses mains et recula son visage d'un geste brusque en me lançant ensuite un regard anxieux.

- Hermione… Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter. – Murmurai-je, dans un souffle. – Tu vas me tuer.

- Oh. – Fit-elle avant de glousser discrètement. – Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- C'est juste… Je risquerais de ne plus me contrôler si tu continues comme ça.

- Vraiment ? – Fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, en haussant les sourcils.

- Vraiment. – Répétai-je, dans un soupir.

- Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas gêné cette nuit… - Me rappela-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. – À trois reprises en plus ! – Ajouta-t-elle, de plus en plus amusée.

Elle se pencha et posa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous nous regardâmes alors un bon moment, nos yeux scintillants de désir avant qu'un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage…

- Et j'aime quand tu perds le contrôle Ron… - Finit-elle par dire, d'une voix suave.

Instinctivement, je lâchai ma prise sur ses hanches et je la retournai brusquement afin que ce soit maintenant moi qui soit au dessus d'elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de prendre son souffle, je capturai ses lèvres dans les miennes et l'entrainai dans un baiser fougueux, nos langues se mélangeant activement. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, je laissai sa bouche et je m'aventurai dans le creu de son cou que j'embrassai avidement. Je l'entendis gémir mon nom et je souris de satisfaction. Je descendis plus bas, ma langue traçant un chemin et je m'attardai sur sa poitrine. Elle se cambra contre moi et elle enfouit ses mains sans mes cheveux. Au bout d'un long moment, je remontai et je capturai ses lèvres dans ma bouche. Au moment où je me pressai entre ses cuisses, elle plaça ses mains sur mes joues et rompit le baiser en me reculant vivement d'elle. Elle me regarda intensément, une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? – Haletais-je, impatiemment.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? – Demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas. – Répondis-je après un bref temps de réflexion.

- Ron… - Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. – Le sortilège de contraception !

- Hermione… - Soupirai-je en levant, à mon tour, les yeux au ciel. – Il ne va rien se passer, rassure-toi.

- J'aimerais quand même être sûre… - Murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Nos baguettes sont trop loin. – Déclarai-je, en parcourant la pièce du regard.

En effet, nos vêtements étaient un peu éparpillés partout. Ma baguette étant dans mon pantalon qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce à côté de la jupe d'Hermione où était sa propre baguette, je n'avais guère envie de bouger de là où j'étais. Je regardai à nouveau Hermione et vis qu'elle parut inquiète.

- Il ne va rien arriver. – Assurai-je.

Elle me dévisagea puis sourit avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Et c'est ainsi que nous fîmes l'amour avec autant de passion et d'activité que les nombreuses fois où nous l'avions fait la nuit passée. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais chanceux d'avoir Hermione à mes côtés ; C'est vraiment la femme la plus fabuleuse que je connaisse ! Et je la respecte, elle m'est vraiment précieuse… Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, ce n'est pas possible. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours rose entre nous… Nos légendaires querelles sont là et je ne pense pas qu'elles cesseront un jour ! Mais c'est ce qui nous rapprochent davantage et j'aime ça.

Beaucoup plus tard, pendant que nous essayions de retrouver notre souffle, je me rappelai que depuis qu'elle était revenue, nous n'avions même pas eu l'occasion de parler de nos vies depuis le temps où elle était en Chine. Nous nous étions expliqués sur ce qu'il s'était passé en 7ème année, avant qu'elle parte et juste après, nous avions fait l'amour… J'étais assez curieux de savoir comment était la vie d'Hermione depuis qu'elle était partie.

Hermione s'était réallongée sur moi, dans la même position que tout à l'heure et il semblait qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit son souffle tandis que de mon côté, mon torse se soulevait fortement suivant ma respiration. Nous retrouvâmes peu à peu notre respiration et nous plongeâmes ensuite dans un long silence. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence…

- Mon Dieu, Ron. – Souffla-t-elle avant de lever la tête. – C'était incroyable ! Comme les autres fois d'ailleurs…

- Tâche à ne pas en devenir accro. – Souriais-je en lui donnant un bref baiser. – Parce que moi je commence à l'être… et si on l'est tous les deux, ce sera très mal parti.

- Ce sera intéressant de voir ça… - Murmura-t-elle avant de baisser la tête pour à nouveau la plonger dans le creux de mon torse.

Je lui caressai lentement les cheveux et je souris de satisfaction. Il eut encore un silence et je fronçai des sourcils en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir demander à Hermione…

- Hermione ? – Me lançai-je.

- Mmh ?

- Comment s'est passé ton voyage en Chine ?

Il eut un bref silence et je sentis qu'Hermione devenait tendue.

- C'était bien… très instructif. – Finit-elle par répondre, après un temps de réflexion. Ça m'a beaucoup apporté…

- Oh… Cool ! – M'exclamai-je.

Nouveau silence…

- Tu as un logement ici, à Londres ? – Demandai-je.

- Non, pas encore… Je suis arrivée hier. J'ai laissé mes affaires chez mes parents mais je ne vivrai pas chez eux. Je compte me renseigner pour trouver un…

- Tu peux rester ici ! – Assurai-je. Au départ, c'était une question mais le ton de ma voix était plus catégorique que je ne l'aurais prévu.

Elle leva vivement la tête et me regarda intensément, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. – Acquiesai-je. – Tu es la bienvenue !

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. Nous restâmes allongés un bon moment et ni elle ni moi ne semblait vouloir bouger de là… Nous nous sentions tellement bien, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. J'oubliais tout…

Je me rappelai soudain que j'étais encore avec cette stupide Anita et que je n'en avais pas parlé à Hermione… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit sérieusement à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. Je pris une profonde inspiration…

- _Hum hum_… - Toussotai-je. - Hermione ?

- Mmh… ? – Fit-elle, d'une voix absente et surtout très fatiguée.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? – Demanda-t-elle, de sa même voix fatiguée. – Je suis crevée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

- Oh et à qui la faute ? – Ricanai-je, bien malgré moi.

- Je ne plaisante pas Ron… Laisse-moi juste dormir un peu.

- Hermione… - Soufflai-je. – C'est vraiment important.

- D'accord… - Soupira-t-elle. – Vas-y et tâche d'abréger.

- Bien. – Me lançai-je. – Enfaîte je… Tu sais quand tu es partie, ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine et je me suis complètement métamorphosé. Je veux dire… je n'étais plus le Ronald Weasley que tu as connu avant, je… je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles pendant ton absence… Beaucoup trop de filles et je le regrette. Quand je t'ai revu, tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête… La vie que je menais a complètement basculé parce que tu es arrivé et que ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs… Ça m'a rappelé à quel point j'étais et je suis incroyablement amoureux de toi. Quand tu es arrivé, j'avais tellement de questions à te demander à propos de ton départ… tellement de choses à éclaircir que j'ai complètement oublié de te parler d'une chose… Et puis tout s'est très vite enchaîné, sans que je m'en rende compte, et nous voilà ici, dans ce lit. Hermione, je t'aime vraiment tu sais… mais je voulais te dire qu'en ce moment je suis encore avec une autre qui s'appelle Anita. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais… comme je te l'ai dit, tout s'est très vite enchaîné. De toutes façons, je la contacterai et j'arrêterai cette relation, tu peux en être rassurée.

Je pris une bonne bouffée d'air et soufflai de soulagement… Ça y est, c'était dit ! Reste à savoir ce qu'en pense Hermione… Elle avait été étrangement sage et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil pendant tout mon récit. J'attendis quelques instants et le pièce fut envahi par un lourd silence. Seule ma respiration saccadée et le léger souffle d'Hermione venait briser ce silence.

- Hermione ? – Demandai-je timidement.

Rien.

- Hermione ? – Répétai-je, d'une voix plus ferme.

Rien. Je lui caressai alors doucement les cheveux et elle ne fit rien… Peut-être n'était-elle pas fâchée après tout mais j'aurais quand même aimé qu'elle me le confirme.

- Hermione ? – Répétai-je à nouveau, en passant mon bras libre autour de sa taille avant de la secouer doucement.

Rien. 

Soudain, je compris. Je descendis légèrement ma main de ses cheveux et la posai délicatement sur son visage avant de constater, en touchant ses yeux fermés, qu'elle s'était endormie… Par Merlin, elle n'avait donc rien entendu… Du moins pas la fin ou je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu entendre. J'y avais mis tout mon cœur, tout mon courage et elle n'avait rien entendu. Je ne sais pas si je trouverais ce même courage mais il fallait que je lui dise et j'essayerai de le faire le plus rapidement possible ! Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que je la rejoigne dans le sommeil…

Quand je me réveillai, je me sentis seul et il faisait étrangement froid. J'ouvris un œil et constatai qu'Hermione n'était plus là… Je me redressai vivement et regardai autour de moi en fronçant des sourcils. J'espère qu'elle n'était pas partie… Peut-être m'avait-elle entendu et qu'elle avait fait semblant de dormir pour ensuite prendre à nouveau la fuite pendant son sommeil. Merlin, non ! Je me levai brusquement du lit, éjectant par la même occasion la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce et me dirigeai vers mon armoire. J'enfilai rapidement un caleçon noir ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc pyjama avec rayures bleus clairs. Je mis également un T-Shirt blanc et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la porte, en ramassant, au passage, ma baguette que je fourrai rapidement dans mon pantalon. J'ouvris alors la porte violemment et avançai d'un pas vif le long du couloir. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchai du salon, je sentis une odeur d'œufs aux lards. Me demandant ce qui se passait, j'avançai d'un pas plus rapide vers le salon. Je traversai le salon et une fois arrivé à la porte de la cuisine, je passai ma tête dans l'entrebaille de la porte. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis Hermione, vêtue d'un de mes vieux T-Shirts ainsi que d'un de mes shorts court mais large, en train de faire cuir des œufs aux lards. En sentant ma présence, elle se retourna vivement et m'adressa son plus beau sourire. Je fus encore plus soulagée de la trouver comme ça plutôt que de la trouver en colère parce qu'elle m'aurait entendu lui avouer que j'étais encore avec Anita.

- Tu es enfin réveillé. – S'exclama-t-elle, la mine joyeuse. – J'aurais quand même aimé te faire la surprise… - Fit-elle ensuite en montrant du doigt les œufs aux lards dans la poêle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout aussi bien. – Assurai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Une fois arrivé près d'elle, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous nous regardâmes un moment, l'œil avide et le regard intense, puis je me penchai et l'embrassai passionnément. Nos baisers étaient toujours spéciales, je n'ai jamais eu de baiser aussi intense avec quelqu'un. Hermione et moi pouvions nous embrasser pendant des heures et des heures que tout autour de nous n'existait plus. Comme si nous n'en avions pas assez…

Je grognai de frustration lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser et qu'elle se recula doucement de moi.

- Ron… je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un incendie ici. – Dit-elle, un petit sourire en coin, en désignant à nouveau la poêle. – Nous aurons toujours le temps de faire ça plus tard. – Ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. – Je peux te le jurer Ron. – Et elle me donna un bref baiser.

Elle se recula de moi et se lécha les lèvres. 

- Oh, au fait. – S'exclama-t-elle en se regardant de haut en bas. – Je me suis permise de prendre quelques de tes vêtements pour un peu me recouvrir.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire… Tu aurais été très bien dans ta tenue d'Adam et Eve. – Plaisantai-je avant de rapidement prendre mon air sérieux face au regard perçant d'Hermione. – Mais, tu n'as pas à te gêner. Mes vêtements sont les tiens. – Ajoutai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et se retourna pour terminer nos œufs aux lards. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, nous déjeunâmes et je me régalai de ses œufs parfaitement bien préparés. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien mais je n'osai pas lui parler d'Anita… Elle paraissait tellement heureuse, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher ! De toutes façons, j'avais la solution ; Quitter Anita sans en parler à Hermione ! Oui, je la quitterai le plus tôt possible. Elle ne sait pas où j'habite, mais je sais où elle habite alors j'irai chez elle et je mettrai un terme à cette "relation"… si on peut appeler ça comme ça !

- Au fait ! – S'écria soudain Hermione. – Je viens de me rendre compte que je venais d'arriver à Londres et que je n'avais même pas encore vu Harry ou Ginny. Parle-moi d'eux ! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

- Oh oui… ils vont très bien ! Harry est bien, il travaille au Ministère de la Magie en tant qu'Auror. Ginny est guérisseuse à St Mangouste.

- Oh, mais c'est génial. Ils rêvaient de faire ces métiers, je suis ravie qu'ils aient pu être ce qu'ils voulaient être. – S'exclama-t-elle, rayonnante.

- Oui, c'est vraiment super. – Confirmai-je en acquiesant d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. - Mais j'ai un léger problème avec Ginny…

- Comment ça ? – Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Elle est… un peu étrange en ce moment, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle a et je dois t'avouer que ça m'inquiète… - Terminai-je, inquiet, en faisant une légère grimace et en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… - S'inquiéta à son tour Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Miône. – Essayai-je de la rassurer, voyant qu'elle perdait peu à peu sa bonne humeur. - Tu connais Ginny, elle est souvent comme ça… un peu étrange.

- Ouais… - Souffla-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. - Et les autres ? – Demanda-t-elle, après un long moment de silence. – Ta mère, tes frères,…

- Mon père et ma mère vivent toujours au Terrier mais la maison devient peu à peu désert parce que nous sommes tous partis. Tous, sauf Ginny. Ça rassure beaucoup maman de l'avoir près d'elle… Elle se sent moins seule. Je veux dire… elle a papa, c'est sûr, mais au moins avec Ginny, elle a quand même un de ses enfants à la maison, tu comprends. Fred et George sont de très bons commerçants, ils gagnent beaucoup d'argent. Leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes, sur le Chemin de Traverse, est un grand succès. Fred s'est marié, il a même un…

- Marié ? _Fred_ est marié ? – S'exclama Hermione, étonnée.

- Oui, ça peut sembler dingue, mais il s'est réellement marié.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Bien que j'aie ma petite idée… - Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

- C'est bien sûr Angelina Johnson. – Déclarai-je.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant… - Dit Hermione, d'un air absent. – J'ai pourtant toujours pensé qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tomber dans les bras l'un l'autre, dû à leur caractère trop différent, bien que je remarquai leur forte attirance l'un pour l'autre. Angelina est sérieuse et résonnée alors que Fred…

- C'est sûr ! Mais au final, ils forment un très beau couple.

- Je n'en doute pas. – Assura Hermione.

- Oh et tu devrais voir leur petit boutchou. Davis est adorable !

- Ha parce qu'en plus, ils ont un enfant ! – S'exclama Hermione, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. – C'est fantastique. J'aimerais tellement tous les revoir… J'ai raté beaucoup de choses pendant ces trois années, c'est vraiment frustrant. – Murmura-t-elle, la mine maussade, en baissant la tête.

- Hey… - Murmurai-je en relevant sa tête par son menton. – Tu es là maintenant ! Arrêtons de parler du passé et pensons à l'avenir Miône.

- Tu as sans doute raison. – Fit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. – Et les autres ?

- George est un éternel célibataire mais il ne se gêne pas lorsqu'une fille lui tourne autour. Charlie s'occupe toujours des dragons en Roumanie. Il est de plus en plus passionné par son métier. Il vient nous voir pendant tous les congés qu'il peut s'offrir. Bill est toujours avec Fleur Delacour. Ils ont même une petite fille. Ely est absolument magnifique. Elle a les yeux d'un bleu profond et a des cheveux aussi dorés que ceux de sa mère. Elle a le même âge que Davis et faut vraiment les voir tous les deux ; Ils s'adorent ! Quant à Percy… n'en parlons même pas ! – Ajoutai-je sombrement, en faisant une grimace. – Maman est toujours dans l'espoir qu'il pourra peut-être, un jour, changer mais elle se fait de fausses idées ! D'après ce qu'Harry a vu au Ministère, il semblerait que Percy ait une femme et deux petites jumelles. Nous n'en avons pas parlé à maman parce qu'elle risquerait de très mal le prendre… Bien qu'elle serait enchantée que Percy ait fait sa vie, elle n'aurait pas supporter le fait qu'il ne lui fasse pas rencontrer sa famille à lui, qu'il nous écarte…

- Oh, c'est tellement injuste. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, il aurait changer. – S'exclama Hermione, compatissante, en me prenant la main par-dessus la table.

- Hermione, ça m'est complètement égal que ce crétin ne veuille plus de nous, je ne veux pas non plus de lui ! – M'emportai-je, en fronçant fortement des sourcils.

- Mais Ron… C'est ton frère. – Murmura Hermione, timidement.

- Il semble l'oublier ! C'est dingue, on dirait qu'il n'a jamais vécu avec nous. Il nous a tous écarté de sa vie… Mais, s'il te plaît, ne parlons plus lui tu veux ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau et la referma aussitôt, en relâchant doucement ma main. Elle me regarda intensément et je sus, par ce regard, qu'elle voulait répliquer quelque chose mais qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces.

- Tu aimerais tous les revoir ? – Demandai-je soudainement, pour changer de sujet.

- Bien sûr ! – S'exclama-t-elle, en souriant. – Je veux les voir au plus vite !

- Dans ce cas, nous les verrons aujourd'hui. Je devais justement aller au Terrier aujourd'hui… C'est dimanche ! Et tous les dimanche, la famille se réunit au Terrier…

- Super ! Harry et Ginny seront là ?

- Bien sûr… Harry fait parti de la famille !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Au fait…Ginny et Harry, ils…Sont-ils enfin ensemble ? – Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? – Demandai-je, vivement, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Bah, tu sais… à Poudlard, j'avais remarqué une certaine attirance entre eux. J'aurais pensé qu'aujourd'hui…

- Voyons Hermione, c'est ridicule. Ma sœur avait peut-être le béguin pour Harry en 2ème année mais c'est terminé tout ça. Alors non, ils ne sont _pas_ ensemble et je ne pense pas qu'ils le seront un jour.

- Oh… Je trouve qu'ils formaient un très beau couple pourtant.

- Hermione, ça suffit. – Répliquai-je en essayant de garder une voix patiente.

- Bien. – Fit-elle sèchement en se levant. – Tu as fini de manger ?

- Euh…Oui. – Marmonnai-je, penaud de la voir irritée.

- Bien !

Elle sortit sa baguette et envoya rapidement d'un coup de baguette, couverts, verres, assiettes et autres dans le lavabo. Elle me lança un dernier regard perçant et tourna les talons. Je me levai brusquement, faisant presque tomber ma chaise, et m'avançai à grands pas vers elle avant de lui prendre fermement le bras. Elle se retourna et fronça des sourcils.

- Miône… Je suis désolé. – Murmurai-je, d'un ton suppliant. – Je sais que tu aimerais voir Harry et Ginny ensemble mais ils ne…

- Je sais Ron, selon toi, ils ne forment pas un beau couple et je respecte ton avis. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me parler sur ce ton.

- Oh Miône, je suis vraiment désolé. – Soufflais-je.

Elle me dévisagea longuement en plissant des yeux puis je remarquai un petit sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres. Elle me caressai alors la joue avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

- C'est rien… - Fit-elle en se reculant de moi. – Je vais aller me préparer…

Et elle s'éloigna.

Je fus le premier à être prêt. Je m'adossai contre le siège en attendant Hermione… Elle mettait un temps fou pour se préparer, c'est dingue. Ah…les filles ! Je pensai soudain à Anita. Il fallait que je trouve un jour où je pourrai lui dire que tout est fini…

Je fus tiré de mes pensée lorsqu'Hermione apparut dans le salon. J'eus chaud au cœur en la voyant… Elle portait une robe d'été blanche légèrement rosie qui lui arrivait aux genoux et des scandales à talons de couleur blanche. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue haute, mais des mèches s'en échappaient. D'autres tombant dans sa nuque et d'autres tombant sur les contours de son visage. Elle était absolument magnifique ce qui me rendit totalement muet… Je restai juste ébahi devant sa beauté.

- Je suis prête ! – Fit-elle d'un ton surexisté. – Allons-y.

Je la regardai de haut en bas, les yeux écarquillés et elle s'approcha doucement de moi avant de placer ses mains sur mes épaules, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Ron ? – Murmura-t-elle. – Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, tu es juste… tu es absolument ravissante Miône. – Réussis-je à dire.

Elle me regarda intensément pendant un moment avant de faire un énorme sourire et de me sauter au cou. Je me penchai et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrant fortement contre moi. J'enfoui mon visage dans le creu de sa nuque et remontai légèrement la tête afin de sentir cette bonne odeur de pêche dans ses cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant la sensation d'Hermione tout contre moi, mais elle rompit le contact en reculant légèrement de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ron… Allons-y. – Dit-elle, amusée.

Je grognai de déception et approchai mon visage du sien pour ensuite l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle serra ses bras autour de mon cou et je lui caressai frénétiquement le dos de haut en bas. Elle plongea ensuite ses petits doigts dans ma chevelure et maintint ma tête, comme pour m'empêcher de reculer… quelle idée ! C'est ainsi que nous nous embrassâmes un bon nombre de minutes avant que ce soit moi, cette fois, qui recule, à bout de souffle. J'appuyai alors légèrement mon front contre le sien et nous essayâmes désespéremment de retrouver une respiration stable. Au bout d'un long moment, nos respirations se calmèrent et Hermione leva un peu la tête pour m'embrasser, par la suite, sur le bout du nez. Nous nous sourîmes et elle recula complètement de moi et me prit la main.

- Allons-y. – Répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

Je serrai fortement sa main et nous transplanâmes au Terrier, dans le cour juste en face du l'entrée. J'entendis de l'agitation à l'intérieur et je sus directement qu'il y avait un grand monde à l'intérieur. Au moment où j'allais avancer, Hermione m'agrippa fermement le bras et me retourna vers elle. Je pus lire dans ses yeux une inquiétude et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Ron… - Souffla-t-elle. – Tu crois que ça va aller ? Je veux dire… Crois-tu qu'ils m'accepteront toujours ?

- Ne sois pas stupide… - Dis-je, pour la rassurer, en l'approchant contre moi. – Tout va bien se passer. – Affirmai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Ouais… - Murmura-t-elle en se reculant de moi. – J'espère.

Je lui pris la main et nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée du Terrier. Je poussai doucement la porte et, sans que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, une petite chose blonde accourut à moi et me sauta dessus.

- Il est là ! – Hurla, enfaîte, Ely.

- Ha…enfin ! – S'écria une voix de femme dans le salon.

Je l'entendis s'approcher à grands pas et je sus directement que c'était maman.

- Ronald Weasley ! – S'écria à nouveau maman en se rapprochant de plus en plus. – Tout le monde est là, tu n'aurais pas pu… - Elle était à présent dans notre champ de vision et s'était immobilisé face à Hermione.

- Par Merlin… - Murmura-t-elle d'une voix gutturale et très basse.

- Mamy, qui est cette femme ? – Demanda Ely en dévisageant Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres. – Elle est jolie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui était complètement rouge, et je remarquai qu'elle adressait un petit sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil à Ely. Celle-ci fit un grand sourire et commença à jouer avec mes cheveux… Maman était toujours en état de choc et Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Quelle femme ? – Demanda une autre voix féminine du salon.

Ginny fit à son tour apparition dans notre champ de vision. Elle s'avança lentement vers nous et observa la scène. Ses yeux allant de moi, qui portait Ely, à maman pour ensuite se poser définitivement sur Hermione. Elle entrouvit la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Oh mon Dieu… - Murmura-t-elle. – HERMIONE ! – Et elle sauta au cou d'Hermione.

Celle-ci parut soulagée et répondit à son étreinte avec enthousiasme.

- Quoi ? – S'écrièrent d'autres voix, dans le salon.

– Hermione ? – Je reconnus immédiatement la voix d'Harry.

- Hermione Granger ? – C'était la voix de Bill, sans aucun doute. - Ce n'est pas possible !

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, Fred qui tenait Davis à la main, George, papa, Angelina, Bill, Fleur et une jeune femme brune que je ne reconnus pas mais que j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, firent apparition à l'entrée. Ginny recula d'Hermione et prit ses mains dans les siennes en la regardant intensément.

- C'est fou ce que tu es belle Hermione ! – S'écria-t-elle avant la reprendre dans ses bras. – Tu m'avais tellement manqué !

Ginny recula alors complètement d'elle, les larmes aux yeux, pour la laisser aux autres et Harry fonça droit sur elle avant d'également la serrer fort contre lui. Hermione ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, je constatai qu'ils étaient humides… Harry recula d'elle et lui prit le visage dans les mains.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Hermione… - Murmura-t-il avant d'essuyer une larme qui venait de couler sur le visage de Miône.

Hermione se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire avant qu'il se recule également pour laisser la place aux autres.

- Heureux de te revoir Hermione. – S'exclama papa, en lui faisant une bref étreinte de quelques secondes.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et je constatai qu'elle était, pour le moment, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais qu'elle était réellement émue de revoir tout le monde et je la comprenais…

- Oh Hermione ! – S'exclama maman en la serrant fort contre elle. – Je suis désolée d'être restée là, bêtement, à te regarder, mais je n'en revenais pas ! – Elle se recula légèrement d'elle et lui prit à son tour le visage dans les mains. – Et tu es tellement magnifique ! Un vrai petit ange, tu n'as pas changé ! Sois de nouveau la bienvenue au Terrier.

- Merci Mrs Weasley. – Dit enfin Hermione.

- Ne te disais-je toujours pas de ne _pas_ m'appeler Mrs Weasley ?

- Oh, je suis désolée, Mrs Weas… Molly. – Se rattrapa Hermione.

Maman lui fit un sourire attendri et lui caressa la joue.

Pendant les moments qui suivirent, Hermione devenait de moins en moins stressée et était dans la cuisine, en pleine conversation avec Ginny, Angelina, la mystérieuse fille et Fleur. Moi, j'étais au salon avec Harry et les jumeaux et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien tandis que papa et Bill parlaient tranquillement ensemble à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maman, elle, s'amusait avec Davis et Ely, dans le jardin.

- Alors Ron ? – S'exclama Harry. – Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos d'Hermione ?

- Comment ça ? – Demandai-je, étonné.

- Tu sais bien… son retour !

- Oh… Elle… elle est juste arrivée hier. Nous n'avons vraiment pas eu le temps de vous voir.

- Il semblerait que vous vous soyez bien rapprochés tous les deux… - Ricana George.

- …à en croire par vos regards, il a tout à fait raison ! – Ricana à son tour Fred.

- Oh, taisez-vous, ça ne vous regarde pas ! – M'emportai-je.

- Voyons frérot… - Souffla Fred. - tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire… Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit avec toi ?

- Nous nous sommes croisés… - Répondis-je, agacé.

- … dans ton lit ? – Interrogea George, amusé.

Je lui lançai un regard perçant et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Je fis volte-face et croisai le regard d'Harry. Il cessa aussitôt de rire.

- Au moins, moi je suis avec quelqu'un ! – M'exclamai-je, sur un ton de défi, en regardant intensément George.

- De quoi tu parles ? – Fit George, en me regardant comme si j'étais fou.

- Tu sais _très bien_ de quoi je veux parler… Ris bien, l'éternel célibataire !

- Moi, célibataire ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis la nuit des temps !

- Oh, oh… - Ricana George en fixant la cuisine des yeux. – L'amour te rend définitivement stupide.

- Non, il est _déjà_ stupide. – Corrigea Fred.

- Oui, Fred, tu as entièrement raison. – Confirma à son tour George. – Donc tu prétends que je suis célibataire Ronniechou… Et non ! Pour ta gouverne, je suis avec Katie Bell !

Katie Bell… Katie Bell ? Mais bien sûr ! C'était elle la femme brune que j'avais vu ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier celle-là ?

- Comment est-ce possible ? – Demandai-je, en essayant de prendre une mine étonnée.

- Vois-tu, petit frère, je ne sais pas comment Hermione a pu tomber dans tes bras mais il se trouve que moi, j'ai un certain succès chez les filles.

- Je pense qu'Hermione n'aurait pas pu résister longtemps au charme Weasley… Mais c'est quand même dingue ! – S'exclama Fred.

Je grognai en fronçant des sourcils et me levai brusquement de mon siège avant de me diriger à grands pas vers la porte. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Harry, dire :

- Vous avez été dûr avec lui…

Ces jumeaux étaient et resteraient, sans doute à jamais, complètement stupides et immatures ! Je me dirigeai vers le jardin, mais en m'approchant de la cuisine, j'entendis Ginny, qui semblait se plaindre.

- …mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'être ensemble.

- Ginny, voyons… - Souffla Angelina. – Tu viens de me dire qu'Harry n'éprouvait absolument rien pour elle.

- Je sais…mais vous auriez dû entendre Victoria… Elle semblait tellement sûre de son coup. _J'irai chez Harry, je pleurerai sur son épaule et je lui sauterai dessus !_ – S'exclama Ginny, d'une voix qui ne lui était pas du tout naturelle. – Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Ron l'a laisse tomber ? Elle était très bien avec lui !

- Hey ! – Entendis-je Hermione protester, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Oh Hermione… - Souffla Ginny, d'une voix compatissante. – Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tu me comprends. Victoria aurait été très bien avec n'importe quel homme du moment que ça ne soit pas Harry !

J'essayai d'analyser chaque mot de la phrase de Ginny et je fus horrifié de comprendre enfin ce qui se passait… Il semblerait que Ginny ait encore des sentiments pour Harry ! Par Merlin, non !

- En tout cas, vous formez un très beau couple tous les deux et je suis très heureuse de vous voir ensemble ! – S'exclama Hermione, retrouvant sa voix enjouée.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à cette remarque. Hermione était réellement entêtée… Je préférai ne plus rester là à entendre Ginny venter les qualités de son petit chéri et je revins dans la salon. Je vis que Fred, George et Harry avaient interrompu leur conversation en me voyant arriver. Je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil là où j'étais assis auparavant et fixai Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? – S'exclama Fred. – On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Je plissai les yeux lorsqu'Harry me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Je me levai brusquement et le regardai de haut.

- Harry, je peux te parler une minute ? – Demandai-je en essayant désespéremment de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh…Bien sûr. – Marmonna-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

Et nous sortîmes dehors, dans le jardin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre long à l'eau de rose et je m'en excuse… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire lol !**

**La suite : Explications.**

Que pensez-vous de ce long chapitre ?… REVIEWS SVP !


	7. Explications

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Explications_

Harry et moi avancions dans le silence vers le jardin lorsque Ginny sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Elle se figea en nous voyant et je remarquai, du coin de l'œil, qu'Harry avait pris une teinte rouge. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Ginny et vis qu'elle était également toute rouge. Ils se regardèrent discrètement, pensant que je ne les observais pas et Ginny s'avança lentement vers le salon, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. Je fronçai des sourcils et mon cœur se serra. Une fois qu'elle fut passé à côté de nous, j'avançai à nouveau vers le jardin. J'entendis derrière moi les pas d'Harry.

- Alors Ron… - Fit Harry, une fois que nous fûmes dans le jardin. – Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Tout se passe bien avec Ginny ? – Demandai-je, sarcastiquement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ron… - Murmura Harry, déconcerté.

- Je sais tout Harry… Je sais que Ginny et toi êtes ensemble. – Déclarai-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Comment tu… ?

- En écoutant une conversation entre Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur et Katie.

- Oh… - Murmura à nouveau Harry, devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- Alors ? – Demandai-je plus fermement.

- Ron… - Souffla Harry. – Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui, je suis avec Ginny.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous ne pouvez _pas_ être ensemble !

- Et pourquoi pas ? – Répliqua Harry, sur un ton de défi, en fronçant des sourcils.

- Et pourquoi pas ? – Répétai-je, incrédule. – Et pour…quoi pas ?

- Ron… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton attitude… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te gêner dans notre relation ?

- Ma sœur ne peut… ne peut…

- Ne peut pas _quoi_, Ron ?

Je poussai un grognement de mécontentement et fronçai fortement les sourcils… _Ma sœur ne peut pas quoi Ron ?_ Je ne connaissais même pas la réponse mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sorte avec Harry… ou… qu'elle sorte tout simplement avec quelqu'un. Je regardai intensément Harry, qui commençait à lourdement s'impatienter, tandis que mon visage s'adoucissait de plus en plus et je constatai qu'il était l'homme idéal pour Ginny. Aucuns autres hommes ne lui arrive à la cheville ! Je poussai alors un long soupir et fixai ensuite le sol.

- Ça va Harry, t'as gagné ! Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté comme ça, je… Je pense que je suis trop égoïste et surtout trop possessif. J'ai encore du mal à accepter que Ginny n'est plus une petite fille maintenant. Pardonne-moi Harry.

- Ça va vieux, c'est bon. – Dit Harry, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. – Je te comprends… mais ne t'en fais pas… Je veillerai sur Ginny !

- J'espère… mais je n'ai pas vraiment de doutes là-dessus !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, bras dessus, bras dessous. La journée se passa plutôt bien et je ne vis même pas le temps passé tellement je m'éclatai. Hermione fit un peu connaissance avec les petits monstres (À savoir : Davis et Ely.) et ils l'adorèrent. Elle leur parla de ses études à Poudlard et ils furent extrênement passionés.

- Waouh, j'espère vraiment que quand je serais à Poudlard, je serais envoyé à Gryffondor ! – S'exclama Davis, alors qu'Ely jouait avec les boucles brunes foncés emmêlés de ses cheveux légèrement crêpus. - Cette maison a l'air géniale !

- Toutes les maisons sont très bien ! – Répliqua Hermione, amusée.

Je fis volte-face et la regardai en plissant des yeux.

- _Hum hum_. – Toussotai-je.

- Oh… sauf certaines, bien entendu. – Ajouta-t-elle, son teint légèrement rosie, en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- C'est-à-dire ? – Demanda Ely, toujours occupée à essayer de démêler les cheveux de Davis.

- J'espère seulement que vous ne serez pas envoyé à Serpentard ! – M'exclamai-je, me mêlant à la conversation.

- Ce qui ne risquera pas d'arriver Ron… - Murmura Hermione. – Ils n'ont pas du tout le profil d'un Serpentard.

- Je ne suis même pas sûre que j'irais à Poudlard. – Souffla Ely, en relâchant la tête de Davis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'emmêler davantage ses cheveux.

- Et pourquoi ça ? – Demanda Hermione, anxieuse, tandis que je regardai distraitement Davis qui essayait désespéremment de se recoiffer.

- Maman espère que j'irais à Beauxbâtons…

- Oh… et tu n'aimerais pas y aller ?

- Eum… - Ely fit une grimace.

Elle se retourna vivement pour regarder Fleur, qui était en pleine conversation avec maman, et reposa son attention sur Hermione.

- Pas vraiment. – Chuchota-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

Ely fit à nouveau une grimace et fixa Davis un long moment. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Hermione écarquilla des yeux et dévisagea Davis. Je levai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et Hermione éclata de rire. Davis, qui depuis un bon moment remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, fit volte-face et regarda successivement Hermione puis Ely, qui rougissait légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – Demanda-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-étonné.

- Oh rien… - Répondit Hermione, avant de rire nerveusement et de faire un clin d'œil à Ely. – Au fait ! – S'exclama-t-elle en fixant les cheveux de Davis. – J'ai un bon moyen pour arranger tes cheveux.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les cheveux de Davis.

- Adoucisso Vivata. – Murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt les nœuds des cheveux de Davis se démêlèrent. Il garda ses cheveux légèrement crêpus mais ils parurent bien plus présentables. Je réalisai que c'était sans doute ce sort là qui avaient modifié les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione… Davis se toucha les cheveux, étonné, et regarda ensuite Hermione avec admiration.

- Waouh, merci. – S'exclama-t-il, le visage rayonnant. – Il faudra que je retienne ce sort quand j'entrerais à Poudlard !

- J'ai pris un temps fou avant de trouver ce sort, tu sais ? J'ai presque dû lire tous les livres qu'il existe sur cette terre pour trouver ce simple sort… Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir cherché.

- Ha bon ? – S'étonna Davis. – En tout cas, milles merci !

- Ça me fait plaisir.

Ely regarda avec fascination les cheveux de Davis et tendit la main vers eux, comme pour pouvoir les toucher à nouveau. Mais Davis fut plus rapide et recula vivement la tête, en attrapant sa main.

- Ne me touche plus les cheveux Ely, tu risquerais de les abîmer encore. – Dit-il d'une voix patiente.

Malgré le ton de sa voix, Ely parut vexée et retira brusquement sa main de la sienne. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva avant d'aller chez sa mère. Je lançai un regard furtif à Hermione et vit qu'elle paraissait de plus en plus amusée. Davis, lui, devint soudain tout rouge sous sa peau mate et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ely partir. Il se leva à son tour, poussa un léger grognement et s'en alla chez Angelina, qui était dans une conversation animée avec Katie. Lorsqu'elle vit arrivé son fils, Angelina s'arrêta de sourire et fronça des sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ? - Demanda Angelina, inquiète. – Tu sembles hors de toi. Où est Ely ?

Davis marmonna quelques phrases que je ne réussis pas à comprendre, dû à l'échot des conversations autour de nous, et Angelina lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, avant qu'il ne monte sur ses genoux. Il semblait complètement déboussolé par l'attitude d'Ely et je remarquai que celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards furtifs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça… Ils se prenaient toujours la tête pour des bêtises ! Un peu comme moi et Hermione… Tiens, en parlant d'elle ! Je me retournai vers elle et vis qu'elle regardait le sol d'un air perdu.

- Alors ? Quel est ce mystérieux secret ? – Demandai-je.

Elle releva vivement la tête et fit un sourire en coin.

- C'est juste Ely qui est éperdument amoureuse de son cousin Davis. – Répondit Hermione, totalement amusée. - Elle dit qu'elle aime son teint bronzé, ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux en bataille. Ces petits sont vraiment adorables, je les aime beaucoup.

- Oh oui, moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont drôles en plus ! Je ne pense pas que j'étais comme ça à 4 ans malheureusement.

- Ouais… - Murmura Hermione, distraitement, tandis qu'elle fixait au loin Harry et Ginny qui étaient en train de jouer aux échecs.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit et je fronçai des sourcils.

- Tu avais raison. – Dis-je soudainement.

- De quoi ? – Fit Hermione, en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Ils forment un beau couple… - Murmurai-je en désignant Harry et Ginny du doigt.

Hermione se retourna brusquement et analysa mon visage en regardant successivement chacun de mes yeux, comme pour décéler le mensonge.

- Écoute Hermione… Harry m'a dit qu'il était avec Ginny. – Déclarai-je.

- Oh… - Murmura Hermione.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose… - Continuai-je en fixant toujours Ginny et Harry. - Ginny mérite d'avoir quelqu'un comme Harry.

- Ouais. – Souffla Hermione.

Je baissai mon regard vers elle et vis qu'elle me lançait un regard attendri. Elle s'approcha de moi et me donna un doux mais très court baiser.

- Je t'aime. – Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, en me fixant intensément.

Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre mon torse et je regardai un peu tout le monde dans la pièce. Malgré la rumeur de conversation, je fus comme dans mon monde, avec Hermione. Je baissa la tête afin de pouvoir l'admirer et je vis que ses paupières battaient paresseusement. Je la secouai légèrement pour qu'elle ne s'endorme pas et elle releva brusquement la tête.

- Tu es fatiguée, ma chérie ? – Demandai-je, d'un ton très doux.

- Un peu… mais je ne peux pas _être_ fatiguée.

- Pourquoi ? – Demandai-je, étonné, en levant un sourcil.

- Je dois aller acheter un livre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ha oui ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Angelina s'exclama :

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait. – Fit-elle.

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler. Davis s'accrochait à la jambre de sa mère et Fred vint à côté d'eux.

- Cette soirée a été fabuleuse. – Dit Angelina, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. – Je suis sincèrement ravie que tu sois revenue Hermione.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et Angelina poursuivit en nous regardant chacun :

- Mais il est temps pour nous de partir…

- Oh, vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas un peu rester ? – Demanda maman, d'une petite voix, en s'approchant d'Angelina.

- Désolée Molly, mais nous devons rentrer. – Répondit Angelina en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Et après nous avoir tous embrassés, Fred et sa petite famille transplanèrent, Angelina serrant fortement Davis dans ses bras. Soudain, Ely éclata en sanglot. Nous fîmes tous volte-face et nous la vîmes dans les bras de Fleur, qui essayait de la calmer. Elle lui souffla des mots en français que, malheureusement, je ne compris pas et Ely répondit également en français. Bill s'approcha d'elles et fronça des sourcils.

- Elle veut voir Davis. – Déclara Fleur, à voix basse.

Bill nous lança à tous un regard plutôt glacial et nous reprîmes tous nos conversations, voyant qu'il voulait régler ça seul. Plus tard, Hermione se leva et me tira le bras afin que je me lève également.

- Maman, nous allons y aller. – Annonçai-je à maman, une fois que nous nous fûmes approchés d'elle.

- Déjà ? – S'exclama-t-elle.

- Maman… - Soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, oui, ça va. – Dit-elle, agacée. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et prit ses mains dans les siennes. – Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour Hermione… Ron a tellement souffert de ton départ, nous étions tous…

- Maman ! – Grognai-je, en fronçant fortement les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée Mrs Weas… Molly. – Fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Oh, mais ne sois pas désolé ! Tu étais en stage, c'est tout normal. C'est juste que Ron…

- Aurevoir, maman. – Dis-je, sèchement.

Maman me lança un regard furieux puis fit un câlin à Hermione, qui paraissait complètement ailleurs. Nous dîmes, à notre tour, aurevoir à tout le monde et nous transplanâmes au Chemin de Traverse. Nous avançâmes vers la boutique de Fleury et Botts et pendant tout le chemin, Hermione garda un étrange silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? – Demandai-je en lui prenant fermement le bras. Nous étions juste en face du magasin des livres.

- De quoi tu… 

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'entendis derrière moi, une petite voix timide :

- Ronald Weasley ?

Je fis volte-face et vis un groupe de jeunes adolescents. Ils tenaient tous à la main un petit bout de papier et me regardaient avec admiration. L'un d'eux, sans doute celui qui m'avait appelé, se racla la gorge et me tendit son petit papier.

- Pou…Pourrais-je avoir une autographe…s'il vous plaît ? – Demanda-t-il, son petit bout de papier tremblant dans ses mains.

- Bien sûr. – Répondis-je en souriant et en prenant le papier et le stylo qu'il me tendait. - Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ronan Chandler ! – Dit-il, d'une voix plus forte et plus sûre.

Je signai rapidement chacun des petits papiers, demandant chaque fois comment chacun des garçons s'appelait.

- Votre dernier match en Bulgarie était extra ! – S'exclama l'un des garçons qui s'appelait Tom Fetcher.

- Oh, merci. – Dis-je, légèrement gêné.

- Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur gardien qu'il existe sur cette terre ! – S'écria un autre garçon, qui s'appelait Andy McCleaner. - Pourriez-vous faire une photo avec nous, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr. – Répondis-je, amusé.

Il sortit son appareil photo et je fis des photos avec chacun d'entre eux. Ils me remercièrent à nouveau et s'en allèrent, en poussant des cris de joie.

- Quelle popularité ! – S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai brusquement et vis Hermione, tenant un gros livre à la main, qui me regardait intensément. Je lui lançai un regard étonné mais parvins quand même à lui sourire.

- Ton livre, tu…

- J'ai été l'acheter pendant que tu signais tes autographes. – Déclara-t-elle.

- Oh… et c'est quel livre ?

- Un livre sur l'Arithmancie Chinoise Approfondie. – Répondit-elle en me montrant la couverture de son livre. – Mon assistant m'a conseillé d'acheter le livre en anglais. Pour que je puisse m'exercer, tu comprends…

- Oui, je comprends. – Assurai-je, amusé.

Je me forçai de ne rien ajouter de plus, de peur de l'irriter. Hermione ne changera jamais ! Elle et les livres, ça fait un. C'est fou ce qu'elle l'aime ça… et c'est fou ce que je l'aime comme ça.

- On y va ? – Demandai-je finalement.

- J'aimerais d'abord passer par Trésor des Sorcières. La dernière fois que tu m'y avais vu, j'étais allée chercher quelque chose pour ma mère que je n'avais, malheureusement, pas trouvé. Alors j'aimerais voir si je ne peux pas trouver autre chose…

- Pas de problèmes.

Elle me prit alors la main et m'entraîna vers Trésor des Sorcières. Une fois arrivés là-bas, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

- Ron ! – S'écria une voix suraïgue.

Nous fîmes volte-face et nous tombâmes nez-à-nez avec Anita, qui tenait dans la main un parfum de couleur rose. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et je me sentis chauffé de partout. Je fus pris d'un léger tremblement et je priai Merlin pour qu'il m'épargne de cette catastrophe. Anita s'approcha à grands pas vers nous et je jetai un regard furtif à Hermione… elle fronçait les sourcils. Anita s'arrêta devant nous et fit un énorme sourire. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Hermione et moi, nous nous tenions la main. Elle la regarda intensément et se tourna vers moi avec une expression de rage sur le visage. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voili Voilou Voilà ! Lol… Suspence, suspence tout ça ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? REVIEWS SVP !**

Encore désolé pour mon retard… j'essayerai de poster la suite très bientôt.

A+

xXx Un énorme merci à lolly Fizz LRDM, virg05, rony-hermy, hermyrontehlove, patmola, hp-dafie-hp, Céline, wiwi love ron-hermy, Marina, Larme d'ange, SweetMary, Chlo (Lois-Lane999), hedwige09, fanficreunies et Crookshank pour leurs belles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !


	8. Trois mots

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Trois mots_

« Réfléchis Ron, réfléchis… Fais quelque chose d'intelligent. » Me disais-je tout en fixant Anita, l'air incrédule. Celle-ci, de plus en plus en colère, regardait Hermione d'un regard perçant…un regard que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Hermione et vis qu'elle m'interrogeait du regard, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise. Bien que je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse être plus mal à l'aise que moi, à l'instant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, Anita fut plus rapide.

- Alors ? – S'exclama-t-elle. – Tu oublies les bonnes manières ?

- Que…Quoi ? – Bredouillai-je, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. - Comment… ? Je…je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne fais pas les présentations ? – Demanda-t-elle, dûrement, son regard à nouveau posé sur Hermione.

- Oh, euh…hé bien… Hermione, voici Anita Provecci. – Marmonnai-je à Hermione avant de me tourner vers Anita. – Et… Anita, voici Hermione. Hermione Granger…

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire timide, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais Anita ne lui rendit pas son sourire… Loin de là, elle leva un sourcil et plissa les yeux ! Je ressentais une horrible sensation… comme si mon visage prenait feu. Je ne serais pas étonné si on me disait que mon visage était mauve. Merlin, dans quoi m'étais-je fourré ? Anita allait tout gâcher cette fois, c'était évident ! Elle dévisagea Hermione, qui commençait à s'impatienter, puis son regard descendit jusqu'à ma main emmêlée dans celle d'Hermione.

- C'est ta cousine ? – Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et Hermione se tourna vivement vers moi en haussant les sourcils face à mon silence. Finalement je lui fis un sourire forcé et la prit par la taille, la poussant légèrement en avant, lui indiquant, par la même occasion, d'y aller.

- Hermione, si tu allais acheter ce que tu voulais acheter à ta mère ? – Suggérai-je, dans l'espoir que la situation s'arrange. – En plus, il fait drôlement chaud ici… - Soufflai-je, en m'éventant des deux mains, de plus en plus stressé face aux regards froids des deux jeunes demoiselles. – Anita, sortons, pour que je t'explique mieux.

Je pris le bras d'Anita mais elle se dégagea violemment de mon bras en me lançant un regard glacial. Je me tournai alors vers Hermione, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'éloignerait le plus loin possible de nous mais je la vis, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, en nous regardant successivement.

- Pourquoi devrais-je partir, Ron ? – Demanda Hermione, anxieuse. - Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas _ce que nous sommes_ ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. – Répondis-je rapidement avant de me tourner vers Anita. - Allez Anita, viens par là. – Dis-je, extrênement nerveux, en reprenant le bras d'Anita.

- Pourquoi ? – Demanda Anita, sèchement, en retirant à nouveau son bras. – J'aimerais _tellement_ savoir d'où vient cette femme…et…savoir _ce que vous êtes_.

Je fermai fortement les yeux tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient à un rythme infernal. Merlin, aide-moi !

- Bon, ça suffit. – Dit soudain Hermione.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et elle me prit la main en me la caressant légèrement. Elle lança alors un regard de défi à Anita qui fronçait à nouveau des sourcils et lui sourit.

- Je suis sa petite amie. – Déclara-t-elle, le menton levé fièrement.

- Pardon ? – S'exclama Anita, ahurie, en haussant les sourcils.

J'eus soudain une brillante idée !

- Tu as très bien entendu Anita. – Répondis-je, enjoué, avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu à nouveau ouvrir la bouche. – Hermione est ma petite amie.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? – S'exclama Anita en nous regardant comme si nous étions fous.

- Pas du tout. – Dis-je simplement en serrant fermement la main d'Hermione.

Celle-ci me regarda, les yeux brillants de joie, et me fit un grand sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et me tourna à nouveau vers Anita, qui paraissait scandalisée.

- Mais Ron, nous…

- Et si ça ne te dérange pas… - L'interrompis-je. – Nous aimerions faire nos courses tranquillement… - Dis-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. - Tu comprends… entre amoureux !

Je me tournai vers Hermione et me pencha vers elle afin de pouvoir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsque je reculai, je remarquai qu'Anita avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés. Elle leva brusquement la main et avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher Hermione, je lui saisis rapidement le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire là ? – M'exclamai-je, alors que je sentais la colère en moi.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que j'entraînai Hermione, qui paraissait complètement déconcerté, à l'autre bout du magasin. Mon cœur se détendit instantanément et je soupirai discrètement de soulagement… Merci Merlin, rien de si grave n'était arrivé finalement ! Mais si Anita aurait touché ne serait-ce que le moindre cheveu d'Hermione, je ne me serais pas gêné pour lui rendre le coup, que ce soit une fille ou pas ! En me retournant pour regarder Hermione, elle me dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui était-ce ? – Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, une fan. – Répondis-je, distraitement.

- Une fan ? – Répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai la mauvaise impression que vous vous connaissiez plus que tu ne veux me le faire croire ? Et surtout, pourquoi a-t-elle essayé de me frapper ?

- Écoute Hermione, elle est jalouse. – Dis-je sur un ton rassurant. – Son rêve, c'est d'être avec moi mais il se trouve que c'est toi que j'aime alors ça l'a frustre… C'est juste une cinglée, ne fais pas attention à elle.

Hermione ne parut pas du tout convaincue et elle devint soudain inquiète.

- Bon, si tu achetais ce que tu voulais acheter pour ta mère ? – Proposai-je, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Euh…oui. – Fit-elle alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. – J'aimerais lui offrir un bon parfum…

- Ah… je n'y connais rien en matière féminine, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. – M'exclamai-je avant de rire nerveusement. – Tu sais quoi ? Tu choisis ton parfum et pendant ce temps, je vais faire un petit tour dans le magasin, d'accord ?

- Rien ne pourra t'intéresser ici, Ron. – Dit-elle, à la fois étonnée et à la fois amusée.

- Juste…histoire de voir si je pourrais un jour t'offrir quelque chose de plaisant ici. – Inventai-je, bien que l'idée ne me déplu pas.

Elle me dévisagea un moment en plissant les yeux puis à mon grand soulagement, elle me sourit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le rayon des parfums et je m'élançai à l'endroit où nous avions laissé Anita auparavant. Malheureusement, je ne la trouvai pas et je commençai à paniquer… Si jamais elles se croisaient, elle et Hermione, dans le magasin, je serais tout simplement fichu. Je sortis du magasin et l'aperçus un peu plus loin. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en train de s'en aller… Non ! J'accourus vers elle et l'attrapai par le bras, l'obligeant à me regarder. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était moi, elle se dégagea violemment de ma prise.

- Lâche-moi ! – S'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Non, tu vas d'abord m'écouter attentivement ! – M'écriai-je à mon tour, en lui reprenant le bras.

Au moment où elle dirigea sa main libre vers sa poche, je compris qu'elle voulait prendre sa baguette. Alors avec mon autre main, je lui saisis le poignet avant que sa main n'ait atteint sa poche. Elle se débattit un bon moment, attirant, par la même occasion, tous les regards sur nous mais je ne me démontai pas et enserrant de plus en plus ma prise.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de salaud ! – Me cracha-t-elle. – Retourne avec ton Harmony Granger !

- Her-mione. – Grognai-je, en fronçant fortement les sourcils.

- Comment as-tu _osé_ me faire ça ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec cette femme ? Hein ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Peu importe ! Écoute-moi bien… - M'exclamai-je, sèchement. - Entre nous, c'est terminé, notre relation s'arrête là ! Tu entends ça ? C'est fini !

- Ça, tu peux en être sûr que c'est fini ! – S'écria-t-elle. - Je ne veux plus de toi !

- Et bien, moi non plus et ne t'avises plus de porter la main sur Hermione !

- Oh, je vais me gêner peut-être !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! – Grognai-je en resserrant ma prise sur son bras.

- Ça va, je vais pas la manger ta Harmony. Maintenant, lâche-moi et sors de ma vie !

Je la regardai longuement, le regard furieux, la mâchoire serrée, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés. Je lui lâchai ensuite brusquement le bras. Si brusquement qu'on aurait dit que je la poussai en arrière. Elle me lança un regard glacial et transplana. Je poussai un grognement et retournai dans Trésor des Sorcières. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione s'avança vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, un parfum rose à la main.

- Tu as été vite. – M'exclamai-je, étonné, alors qu'on sortait du magasin, main dans la main.

- Le choix n'a pas été très dûr. – Dit Hermione. - J'ai pris un parfum à la senteur de la rose, comme les aime maman. Seulement, le parfum que j'ai acheté, étant magique, a certains avantages.

- Comme quoi ?

- Par exemple, il est durable pendant une période d'un an. – Expliqua-t-elle. - On peut également en mettre un jour et trois jours après, l'odeur reste. Dans certains cas, ça peut devenir néfaste. Parce que, certaines personnes aiment changer de parfum fréquemment… - Dit-elle, d'un ton dégagé. - Avec ce parfum, ils n'en n'ont pas vraiment l'occasion.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant parler. Elle me rappelait étrangement la Hermione de Poudlard qui m'expliquait les devoirs avec une simplicité incroyable, comme si tout était écrit dans son cerveau.

Au fil des jours qui passèrent, je me rendis compte de la réelle chance que j'avais d'avoir Hermione… C'était un réel bonheur de se réveiller tous les matins et de la sentir près de moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi épanouï… Nous n'étions plus retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse et je trouvai que c'était bien mieux comme ça. Je suis trop bien avec elle pour que quelqu'un vienne tout gâcher. Nous passâmes alors trois semaines sans aller au Chemin de Traverse mais nous allions régulièrement au Terrier, pour voir la famille.

Un jour pourtant, après être allée au Terrier, Hermione était d'une humeur éclatante ! Elle insista pour que je l'accompagne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle prétendait vouloir un peu se dégourdir les jambes et faire, par la même occasion, les magasins. J'avais finalement accepter de venir avec elle, en espérant ne plus croiser cette cinglée d'Anita ! Heureusement pour nous, nous ne l'avions pas croisé. Je remarquai également qu'Hermione se comportait étrangement… Un lourd silence inhabituel s'installa pendant que nous marchions dans le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsque je tournai la tête pour la regarder, je remarquai quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle était toute pâle et semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

- Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ? – Demandai-je, inquiet, en m'arrêtant de marcher pour me mettre face à elle.

- Oui, j'ai…je… - Murmura-t-elle avant de porter brusquement sa main à sa bouche. – Ron, pousse-toi ! – S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle écarquillait grandement ses yeux et que ses joues gonflaient.

Elle me poussa sur le côté et courut dans un coin où personne ne passait. C'était l'endroit où j'avais mis fin à ma relation avec Ashlee… Hermione sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître un seau de couleur bleu ciel. Elle se pencha par-dessus et se mit à vomir bruyamment. Loin d'être dégouté, je me penchai légèrement vers elle et plaçai ma main dans son dos, pour lui montrer que j'étais présent. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle fit disparaître le seau et remit sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle se tourna vers moi d'un air las et parut complètement abattue et fatiguée, ce qui m'inquiéta davantage. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules et la regardai au plus profond de ses yeux chocolat.

- Est-ce que ça va ? – Demandai-je, fort inquiet.

- Oui, oui, Ron, ça va. – Affirma-t-elle, quelque peu étourdie. - Rentrons.

Je la regardai un moment puis je l'attirai vers moi avant que nous transplanions à l'appartement. Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés dans le salon, Hermione s'écroula dans un des fauteuils et se massa le ventre d'un air las. Je fronçai des sourcils et m'assit juste à côté d'elle. Je lui pris la main et elle s'efforça de sourire malgré son état de faiblesse.

- Il me semble que tu ne vas pas bien du tout… - Constatai-je, l'air sérieux.

- Non, Ron, j'ai juste un peu trop mangé lorsque nous étions au Terrier. – Répliqua Hermione, d'une voix faible. – En plus, je suis vraiment crevée.

Tout en gardant mon air inquiet et sérieux, je me levai et me penchai vers elle avant de la porter. Je l'emmenai dans _notre_ chambre et je l'allongeai doucement dans le lit. Je la bordai et l'embrassai ensuite tendrement. Elle me fit un sourire attendri lorsque je reculai d'elle et s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'état d'Hermione fut loin de s'améliorer… J'avais presque l'impression qu'il s'aggravait de plus en plus. Elle refusait qu'on l'aide et disait qu'elle souffrait sans doute de cette maladie moldue là… l'angine blanche ! Mais une fois, lorsqu'elle sortit de la toilette, pour la énième fois, après y avoir vomi, je pris une décision.

- Hermione, allons à St-Mangouste ! – M'exclamai-je, en lui prenant la main, lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans le salon. - Tout de suite !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je lui agrippai fortement le bras et je transplanai avec elle à l'hôpital de St-Mangouste. Arrivé là-bas, j'entraînai vivement Hermione vers le comptoir où était écrit au dessus en grandes lettres « Renseignements ». Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de file.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Ron ? – Me demanda Hermione, dans un murmure, tandis qu'on avançait petit à petit vers le comptoir, au fur et à mesure que la file diminuait. - Je vais bien.

- Je ne crois pas, non. – Affirmai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- SUIVANT ! – S'écria une jeune femme brune, derrière le comptoir.

Je m'approchai alors du comptoir, tenant toujours fermement la main d'Hermione.

- Bonjour. – Dis-je.

- Bonjour. – Dit-elle à son tour, d'un air pressé. – C'est pour quoi ?

- C'est pour des nausées incessantes qu'a depuis une semaine ma femme.

Je me retournai vers Hermione et vis qu'elle parut émue lorsque je l'appelai _ma femme_. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et reposa mon regard sur la sorcière du comptoir.

- Deuxième étage, première porte à gauche, cabinet de la guérisseuse Ginny Weasley.

Oubliant de remercier la sorcière, je marchai vivement vers la double porte, entraînant Hermione à ma suite, et nous traversâmes la porte puis le long couloir étroit où s'alignaient des portraits de guérisseurs célèbres.

- Ginny ? – Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et me retournai vers Hermione, qui me regardait d'un air étonné.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'elle travaillait à St-Mangouste ? – Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

- Oh, si… - Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

- Wow… - Murmurai-je en me reculant d'elle. – Ça signifie quoi ça ?

- Ça signifie que je t'aime. – Répondit-elle simplement.

- Moi aussi. – Dis-je en me penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser à mon tour. – Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et nous nous sourîmes avant de continuer à marcher en direction du deuxième étage. Je savais que le fait de l'avoir appeler _ma femme_ l'avait complètement touché. Il me tardait qu'elle devienne réellement ma femme… Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres préoccupations plus importantes, il faut que je découvre pourquoi elle est aussi mal. Nous arrivâmes devant le cabinet de Ginny et je toquai bruyamment à la porte.

- Oui, ça va, j'arrive. – L'entendis-je à l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta en nous voyant. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle fit un sourire rayonnant à Hermione et se contenta de me faire un sourire crispé. Il semblerait qu'elle m'en veuille encore pour avoir failli nuir à sa relation avec Harry.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? – Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière nous, une fois que nous fûmes entrés dans son cabinet. – Vous venez prendre des nouvelles ?

- À vrai dire, Hermione a un grave problème. – Répondis-je avant qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Enfaîte, il exagère un peu… ce n'est pas si grave que ça. – Souffla Hermione.

Ginny s'assit derrière son bureau tandis que nous prîmes place sur les deux chaises en face de son bureau.

- Elle vomit tous les jours et la plupart du temps, elle ne tient pas debout. Mais à part ça, ce n'est pas grave bien sûr… - M'exclamai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Dans ce cas, je dois l'examiner. – Déclara Ginny avant de se tourner vers moi. – Sors.

- Qu…Quoi ? – M'exclamai-je, plus qu'étonné.

- J'ai dit : Sors. – Répéta Ginny, agacée. - Elle doit se déshabiller.

- Ginny… - Soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. – Je l'ai déjà vu nue à plusieurs reprises.

Hermione fit volte-face et me lança un regard glacial, alors que son visage devenait tout rouge. Ginny, légèrement choquée, entrouvit la bouche et haussa des sourcils. Elle ne put cacher le sourire amusé qui se dessina sur son visage.

- Merci, Ron. – Dit Hermione, sarcastiquement, la mine sombre. – On aurait pu se passer des détails ! Sors, maintenant !

Je la regardai un long moment en plissant les yeux. Voyant qu'elle s'impatientait, je me levai et sortis du cabinet en lançant, au passage, un regard noir à ma sœur. Une fois hors du cabinet, je fis les cents pas dans le couloir, en mordant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure. J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'Hermione n'avait rien de grave… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et je me précipitai à l'entrée du cabinet. J'eus le temps d'entendre Ginny dire :

- Ça arrive tout le temps au début, c'est tout à faire normal. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

Hermione acquiesa d'un signe de tête, l'air incertaine puis fit un petit sourire. Lorsqu'elles remarquèrent ma présence, Hermione parut en état de choc tandis que Ginny me souriait sincèrement pour une fois, tout en paraissant gênée. Je plissai des yeux, ne comprenant pas leur état et j'entrai à l'intérieur.

- Alors ? – Demandai-je, anxieux, en m'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione. – Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Elles échangèrent un regard nerveux et Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit elle qui t'explique la situation. – Dit calmement Ginny.

- Comment ça ? – M'exclamai-je, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Ron… - Souffla Hermione. – Rentrons et je t'expliquerai.

Elle se leva et me prit la main. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à la porte, elle se retourna et adressa à Ginny un petit sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Ginny. – Dit-elle.

- Bonne chance. – Fit Ginny, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous franchîmes la porte quand soudain Ginny s'écria :

- Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner ici. Vous êtes obligés d'être à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Oh… - Fit Hermione. – Merci.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, nous allâmes dans le salon et je lui lâchai la main. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Elle parut de plus en plus nerveuse et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être avait-elle une maladie incurable ? Merlin, non ! J'espère du fond du cœur que ce n'était pas ça… Pourquoi paraissait-elle si accablée ? C'était sans doute quelque chose d'extrênement grave.

- Mione…

- Asseyons-nous. – Dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant sur un divan à proximité.

Je plissai des yeux mais m'exécutai en m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le divan. Elle fixa le sol un bon moment et je fronçai des sourcils.

- _Hum hum_. – Toussotai-je.

Elle releva vivement la tête et ouvrit la bouche un moment avant de la refermer lentement. Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla se battre pour chercher les mots à dire.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. – Dit-elle finalement.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup ! – M'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. – Comme je l'ai dis l'autre jour, commence par le début lorsque tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire.

Elle plissa les yeux et me lança un regard perçant. Elle semblait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas répondre quelque chose qui enclencherait, sans aucun doute, une énième dispute.

- Bien… - Souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle reprenait son expression nerveuse. – Voilà, la vérité c'est que…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et je fronçai des sourcils.

- Je suis enceinte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

La suite : Bientôt, j'espère lol. – Pour ceux qui pensent qu'on est bien débarrassé d'Anita, ils se trompent grandement !

A+

P.S : J'ai pas pris trop de temps pour poster cette suite quand même lol.

xXx Merci aux reviews de hp-dafie-hp, hermyrontehlove, SweetMary, wiwi love ron-hermy, cece, virg05, Larme d'ange, Crookshank (peut-être bien qu'Hermione cache quelque chose à Ron…peut-être, peut-être…)**, mastersadik, rony-hermy, emmi la beletinette, Miss Granger Potter Fan, Céline, Marion et de kklinou ( karina ). **


	9. Comblé

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comblé_

Je continuai de la fixer, le visage impassible, et attendis qu'elle me confirme que ce qu'elle venait de me dire était une plaisanterie. Parce que oui, je crois qu'Hermione est en train de me faire une blague. Hermione, enceinte ? Impossible ! Un long silence s'était donc installé après la _blague_ qu'elle venait de faire… Je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne comédienne… Elle était là, évitant de me regarder, en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et respirait fortement. Elle paraissait vraiment stressée… Mais je ne pouvais croire ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Ron, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie. – Chuchota-t-elle finalement, en continuant de fixer le sol.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? – M'étonnai-je. – J'attends que _tu_ me dises ce qui te rend si malade.

- Je viens de te le dire Ron ! – Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, le regard désespéré. – Je suis enceinte.

- Oh, ça va, Hermione. – Soufflai-je, agacé. – Ça ne me fait pas rire du tout, tu sais.

Elle ouvrit grandement la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Elle paraissait scandalisée et je souris de satisfaction. Héhé, je venais de la prendre dans son propre piège !

- Tu te moques de moi là ? – S'exclama-t-elle, alors que ses yeux devenaient humides.

- Hermione… - Murmurai-je alors que mon sourire s'effaçait petit à petit. – Tu es très troublée en ce moment… Laisse-moi aller voir Ginny et lui demander réellement ce que tu as. Parce qu'apparemment, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Une larme coula alors sur son visage et elle secoua la tête, comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

- Ron, voyons, comment _oses_-tu ? – S'écria-t-elle. – Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester sérieux une seconde ? Ce que je te dis là est réel, je suis enceinte ! Par Merlin, Ron, crois-moi !

Je fronçai des sourcils et réfléchis un moment. Il semblerait qu'Hermione ne soit pas en train de blaguer là… Comment expliquer qu'elle soit à fond dans sa théorie de "Je suis enceinte" ? Tout doit certainement venir de…

- Ginny ! – M'exclamai-je. – _C'est_ _Ginny_ qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ! – Affirmai-je. - Merlin, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit à ce point rancunière ! – Grognai-je, furieux. – Te donner l'espoir que tu puisses être enceinte ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit allée aussi loin, elle ne peut…

- Ron ! – Hurla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, en se levant brusquement du divan. – Tu es l'homme le plus buté que je connaisse sur cette terre ! Si ça ne te plaît d'avoir un enfant, c'est _ton_ problème, mais tu aurais pu me le dire _dès le début_ de la conversation !

Et elle sortit, d'un pas brusque, du salon. J'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer bruyamment et j'eus une révélation. Je restai alors là, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant… Elle était réellement enceinte… C'était évident maintenant. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser. C'est vrai, Hermione et moi venons à peine de nous retrouver et du jour au lendemain, elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si ! Je sais quoi faire ; Aller voir Harry sur le champ !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je transplanai à son appartement. Cette fois, j'avais transplané à la porte de son appartemment, ne voulant plus déranger son intimité… Je toquai alors à la porte et il passa deux minutes entières avant que quelqu'un ne m'ouvre.

- Salut, Ron ! – S'exclama Harry en me faisant rentrer.

- 'Lut. – Répondis-je simplement.

J'entrai alors dans son appartement et nous allâmes dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et vis à côté de moi un pull en laine rose avec écrit dessus "G". Je compris tout de suite que c'était l'un des pulls en laine qu'avait cousu maman pour Ginny mais ça ne me fit rien de le trouver là. J'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

- Alors, Ron ? – Dit Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de moi. – Il me semble que tu n'as pas ta tête des beaux jours.

- Ouais. – Soupirai-je. – Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je finissais un dossier que je devais rédiger pour le Ministère.

- Oh…bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je levai enfin les yeux vers lui et le regardai intensément.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses lorsqu'Hermione et moi sommes partis du Terrier, hier. – Murmurai-je. – Beaucoup trop de choses… des choses qui m'ont dépassées.

- Ron… - Murmura Harry, de plus en plus inquiet. – Tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me lançai alors dans mon récit, à grands renforts de soupirements, en lui racontant notre rencontre avec Anita dans Trésor des Sorcières, ainsi que les soudaines nausées d'Hermione.

- Elle n'a rien de grave, j'espère ? – S'inquiéta Harry.

- Oh non… - Répondis-je en secouant légèrement la tête. Je regardai alors dans le vide, l'air pensif et pris une profonde inspiration. – Elle est juste enceinte.

- Enceinte ? – Répéta Harry, ahuri.

Je confirmai d'un simple signe de tête.

- De…de toi ? – Demanda-t-il.

- Harry ! – Je relevai vivement la tête et lui lançai un regard scandalisé. – Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai. – Soupira Harry, avant de rire nerveusement. – Qui d'autre ? Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il prit une pause et me dévisagea un bon moment.

- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! – S'exclama-t-il soudain. – Tu ne m'as pas l'air très enthousiaste par contre…

- Je suppose que cette nouvelle devrait me rendre heureux…

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là. – Murmura Harry en levant un sourcil.

- Je…c'est trop tôt Harry ! Je ne suis pas prêt… - Soupirai-je.

- Je te comprends. – Dit Harry, compatissant. – Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant…

- Harry, voyons ! – M'exclamai-je, choqué. - Bien sûr que je le veux ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Je veux faire ma vie avec Hermione… je veux qu'elle soit ma femme et qu'elle me donne des enfants. Je veux tout ça ! Mais tout va trop vite pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment réagir… Et maintenant elle m'en veut ! – Ajoutai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, d'un air désespéré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai eu beaucoup trop de mal à la croire lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

- Ah… - Murmura Harry. – Elle ne t'en voudra pas éternellement, ça, je peux te le garantir.

- J'espère…

Je fus soulagé de voir qu'Harry ne m'avait fait aucun reproche jusqu'à présent… Lui, qui a toujours l'habitude de se ranger du côté d'Hermione lorsqu'elle et moi nous disputons.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? – Demanda Harry.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je vais devoir affronter la réalité en face !

- Il faudra bien, oui.

Je le regardai un moment avant de contempler le sol, l'air pensif. Je soupirai un bon coup et regardai tout autour de moi avant que mon regard ne s'arrête sur l'échiquier posé sur la table au centre du salon. 

- Un échiquier ! – M'exclamai-je alors soudain. – Rien de tel pour se vider l'esprit… Jouons !

Je me levai d'un geste enthousiaste en essayant de paraître enjoué et Harry resta un moment sur le fauteuil en train de me dévisager… Il paraissait assez soupçonneux. Je m'acroupis par terre derrière la table et le regardai en me forçant de sourire. Finalement, il se leva et vint s'acroupir de l'autre côté de la table, en face de moi, et nous commençâmes à jouer. Malgré le fait que j'essayais de paraître enchanté lorsque je bouffais un des pions d'Harry, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Hermione de la tête. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je retourne maintenant à l'appartement pour m'expliquer avec elle mais à chaque fois, je me contredisais… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Et qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas retournée chez ses parents, trop frustrée de rester chez nous ?

Soudain, on entendit un claquement de porte et Ginny fit son apparition dans le salon. Elle se figea en me voyant mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle me fit son petit sourire crispé habituel. Elle s'approcha de nous et se pencha vers Harry pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Si rapide que je n'eus même le temps de tourner la tête pour ne pas voir ce "somptueux" spectacle.

- Bonsoir, Ron. – Dit-elle finalement en se dirigeant vers la grande table à manger.

Elle y déposa son sac, sa malette de guérisseuse et son long manteau bordeaux et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle nous regarda alors de loin.

- Bonsoir, Ginny. – Murmurai-je.

J'eus soudain une révélation.

– Tu vis ici maintenant ? – Demandai-je d'un ton brusque.

- Non. – Répondit-elle fermement.

- Oh. – Soufflai-je.

Je me reconcentrai sur le jeu mais je remarquai cependant qu'Harry paraissait nerveux.

- Au fait. – S'exclama soudain Ginny. – Hermione t'a annoncé la nouvelle ?

- Oui. – Répondis-je en restant de dos à elle.

- Félicitations, dans ce cas, Ron. – S'écria-t-elle, amusée. - Un nouveau petit Weasley, comme c'est mignon !

- Tu ne veux pas te taire ! – M'emportai-je, en me faisant volte-face.

Elle sursauta et je lui lançai un regard furieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'éprouvais une grande satisfaction à la blamer du fait qu'Hermione soit tombée enceinte. Je me retournai à nouveau pour continuer le jeu et vis Harry froncer les sourcils.

- Ron… - Murmura-t-il.

- Ça va Harry. – Soupirai-je, agacé. – Jouons.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te frustre comme ça ? – S'étonna Ginny. - Tu n'es pas heureux de cette nouvelle ?

- Bien sûr que _si_. – Grognai-je.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que non ?

- Ça suffit ! – M'exclamai-je en me levant. – Je m'en vais. Continuez la partie à deux, si vous voulez. – Je me tournai alors vers Harry. – Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- C'est normal. – Dit Harry, d'une voix rauque, en lançant un regard furtif à Ginny, qui fronçait fortement les sourcils.

Je tournai les talons et avançai à grands pas vers l'entrée. J'entendis Ginny crier : 

- Aurevoir Ron !

Et je transplanai directement au premier endroit m'étant venu à l'esprit : le Chaudron Baveur. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à aller à l'appartement. Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur, me servit une Bièraubeurre que j'entamai à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'en avais vraiment besoin pour me rafraîchir les idées. Tom m'en resservit une autre et je pris, cette fois, mon temps avant de l'entamer complètement. Je fus perdu dans mes pensées… Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Comment Hermione a pu tomber enceinte aussi tôt ?... Je repensai alors au lendemain matin de nos retrouvailles où nous avions eu des relations sexuelles… Nous n'avions pas pris nos précautions. Bon sang, je suis décidement le sorcier le plus irréfléchi qu'il existe sur cette terre ! Et Ginny… Cette Ginny qui n'arrête pas de se réjouir à l'idée de pouvoir me narguer à volonté ! Cette Ginny qui… qui quoi au juste ? Elle n'était même pas concernée dans cette histoire, après tout. Il va falloir que j'assume les conséquences de _mon_ acte et que j'arrête de blamer les autres. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et poussai un long soupir avant d'abattre violemment mon poing sur la table.

- Quelle violence ! – S'exclama une voix en face de moi.

Je grognai de fureur et m'apprêtai à me défouler sur cette personne qui venait de m'interrompre dans mes pensées mais lorsque je relevai vivement la tête, je vis Anita, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en train de me fixer et ma colère augmenta davantage. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment !

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! – Grognai-je avant de reprendre mon visage dans mes mains.

J'entendis le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait et je libérai mon visage pour constater, avec agacement, qu'Anita venait de s'asseoir en face de moi. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, Anita toussa bruyamment, me poussant à garder le silence. Je n'étais, de toutes façons, pas en état de me disputer ce soir. J'étais trop troublé par les événements… Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel je fixai intensément Anita, qui me fixait également. J'eus alors une révélation… Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment de colère contre elle ? Il n'y a qu'un fautif dans l'histoire et c'est moi. J'aurais du mettre fin à cette relation depuis bien longtemps maintenant… Anita n'avait rien fait dans l'histoire. Je m'étais tout simplement servi d'elle et aujourd'hui, je le regrettai amèrement. La réaction qu'elle avait eu lorsque nous nous étions croisés dans Trésor des Sorcières était tout à fait normale, après tout…

- Anita, je suis désolé. – Dis-je finalement dans un soupir.

Elle haussa les sourcils et un petit sourire malicieux se dessina petit à petit sur ses lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait bien venir ce sourire après ce que je lui avais fait, mais en pas moins de deux secondes, son sourire s'effaça et il semblait qu'elle s'efforçait à paraître accablée. Je levai un sourcil mais ne dis rien.

- Tu m'as _beaucoup_ blessé, Ron. – Dit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui était pas naturelle. – Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Anita ! – Répliquai-je, agacé. – J'allais t'en parler le plus vite possible ! Quand Hermione est arrivée à Londres, tout s'est enchaîné très vite !

- Quand est-elle arrivée ? – Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton brusque.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important… - Répliquai-je, d'un ton las.

- Qui est-elle enfaîte ?

- Elle a été ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard au jour où, en septième année, j'ai remporté le match scolaire de Quidditch. Après, elle est allée faire un stage de 3 ans en Chine et aujourd'hui, la voilà de retour.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptais rompre avec moi ? – Demanda-t-elle en plissant ses yeux.

- Lorsque je me suis rendis compte que je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer, je n'ai pas du tout penser à toi. C'est en me réveillant, la veille, que je me suis rappelé que j'étais encore avec toi, alors c'est à ce moment là que je voulais rompre. Mais comprends-moi… tu n'es vraiment pas importante pour moi, c'est logique que je t'aie complètement zappé de mon esprit lorsque j'ai revu Hermione.

- Tu n'es qu'un… - Dit-elle, furieuse. – Un…

Je voulais tout simplement lui faire comprendre avec délicatesse qu'elle n'avait aucune importance pour moi mais à en juger par sa réaction, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. J'y ai été un peu fort, je sais.

- Un… - Continua-t-elle, alors qu'elle me lançait un regard glacial.

- Un _quoi_ ? – Demandai-je, agacé. – Un salaud ?

Elle me regarda un long moment sans rien dire et son visage changea soudainement d'expression. Elle me dévisagea gravement, comme si elle venait de me voir pour la première fois, et un lent sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Je fus surpris de son comportement étrange et je levai à nouveau un sourcil.

- Non. – Répondit-elle finalement. – Tu es juste…amoureux d'elle. – Murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. – Je peux comprendre que tu aies réagit comme ça.

J'haussai les sourcils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est en train de mijoter mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne la reconnais plus, ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

- Vraiment ? – Demandai-je, étonné.

- Bien sûr ! – Assura-t-elle. - C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne. Elle caressa tendrement ma main et je fronçai les sourcils.

- J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement… - Murmura-t-elle, alors que je perçus comme de la moquerie dans son regard. – J'aurais dû me douter que l'amour rend parfois un peu fou… - Fit-elle avant de glousser.

Malgré que je la regardai d'un air soupçonneux, je fus quand même reconnaissant envers elle. C'était mieux de la voir comme ça plutôt que de la voir en train de me hurler dessus.

- Ouais. – Soufflai-je en retirant lentement ma main de la sienne.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit.

- Tu as des problèmes avec Hermonie ? – Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Tiens donc… ce n'est plus Harmony qu'elle l'appelle ?

- Hermione. – Corrigeai-je.

- Peu importe. As-tu des problèmes avec elle ?

Je fus surpris par sa question mais garda un air décontracté.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que quand je suis arrivé ici, tu semblais très en colère… - Murmura-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je la regardai un long moment d'un œil soupçonneux et me dis que, finalement, ça ne me ferait pas plus de mal de me confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Elle est enceinte. – Déclarai-je.

Le visage d'Anita se décomposa automatiquement et elle parut extrênement choqué et visiblement dégoutée. Elle se reprit rapidement et je remarquai qu'elle s'efforçait d'être indifférente face à la nouvelle.

- Ha oui ? – Dit-elle d'une voix suraïgue. – Mais c'est…c'est…une _excellente_ nouvelle.

Elle me fit alors un sourire crispé. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté en me regardant attentivement.

- Tu ne sembles pas très heureux… - Remarqua-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

- Et je suppose que ça te réjouit ? – Répliquai-je, agacé.

- Donc c'est ça… tu n'es _pas_ heureux de la nouvelle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Non, mais tu viens de le supposer. – Dit-elle, de plus en plus amusée.

J'allais répliquer mais elle fut plus rapide.

- Laisse-moi deviner… - Dit-elle, avec malice. – Tu n'es pas enchanté de la nouvelle parce que l'enfant n'est pas de toi, c'est bien ça ?

- Bien sûr que si ! – M'exclamai-je, irrité. - Il est de moi !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une explication possible à ton mécontentement.

- Je ne suis _pas_ mécontent !

- Qu'une seule et unique explication. – Poursuivit-elle, ignorant mon interruption. – Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était prendre ton pied avec elle. Je te connais, les relations sérieuses, c'est pas ton truc, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu crois que je suis resté le Ron, abruti et obsédé, que j'étais, tu te trompes ! – Répliquai-je, furieux. - J'aime vraiment Hermione et je la respecte ! Je veux faire ma vie avec elle ! – Assurai-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère qu'elle soit enceinte, alors ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste perdu ! – M'écriai-je, avant de me lever brusquement.

Si brusquement que je fis tomber ma chaise mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi. C'était la vérité ! Je me sens juste perdu face à ces événements.

- Pas besoin de s'énerver. – Souffla Anita, tout en paraissant amusée. - J'essaie juste de comprendre ton comportement.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'attends impatiemment la venue de mon enfant !

Elle secoua la tête et ricana. Furieux, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche avant de sortir, d'un geste vif, ma baguette. Elle arrêta immédiatemment de rire et me lança un regard perçant.

- Range cette baguette, tout de suite. – Ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix glaciale.

J'haussai les sourcils.

- Tu te prends vraiment pour quelque chose, toi. – Constatai-je, avant de ricaner.

Elle sortit à son tour sa baguette et se leva rapidement.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là. – Dit-elle, au bout d'un moment. – Alors range ta baguette et je rangerai la mienne.

- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? – M'exclamai-je, outré, alors que je sentais tous les regards tournés sur nous.

- Ronald… - La voix de Tom me parvint aux oreilles et je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui, ne quittant pas Anita des yeux.

- Quoi ? – Demandai-je, d'un ton brusque alors qu'Anita et moi nous fixions, l'œil noir.

- Je ne veux pas de _ça_ ici ! – Répondit Tom.

Je regardai longuement Anita, qui ne cillait pas non plus, et abaissai légèrement ma baguette. Elle parut un peu surprise et imita mon geste. Nous rangeâmes alors nos baguettes dans nos poches et Tom s'éloignit retourner à ses occupations. Anita se rassit lentement mais je restai debout.

- Ron, je suis désolée. – Finit-elle par dire.

- Je m'en vais. – Marmonnai, en la regardant d'un air furieux.

Je m'avançai alors à grands pas vers la sortie. En passant devant le bar, je m'arrêtai et regardai Tom, qui était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Je pars, Tom. – Déclarai-je, avant de sortir de ma poche quelques Gallions. – Aurevoir. – Dis-je en déposant deux trois Gallions sur le comptoir.

- Aurevoir… - Marmonna Tom, en prenant les Gallions. – Tâche de mieux te comporter la prochaine fois…

- Je n'y manquerai pas. – Assurai-je, d'un ton sec.

J'étais encore en colère par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette fille me rendait définitivement dingue ! Je sortis du Chaudron Baveur et je transplanai à l'appartement. En arrivant là-bas, je fus plongé dans un silence gênant… Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure au fur et à mesure que j'avançai le long du couloir. Hermione était-elle là ? Je fis un pas dans le salon et constatai qu'il n'y avait personne. Je n'osais même pas l'appeler tellement je redoutais la confrontation inévitable qu'on devait avoir. Je m'approchai à petit pas de la chambre et je voulus ouvrir la porte mais je constatai qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Je la poussai alors doucement et vis Hermione, couchée dans le lit, sur le dos. Elle avait un bras derrière la tête et l'autre caressait lentement son ventre. Elle fixait le plafond d'un air pensif et, même de loin, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. Lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence, elle sursauta légèrement et plissa les yeux en me regardant. Mon cœur manqua un battement mais je trouvai quand même la force de m'approcher d'elle. Elle se redressa brusquement et se leva pour me faire face.

- Réjouis-toi, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec un médecin, demain ! – Déclara-t-elle.

Un médecin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? …Oh ! Je me rappelai soudain que papa m'en avait une fois parlé. Ces moldus qui découpent les gens en morceaux…quelle horreur ! Merlin, je venais de me rendre compte de quelque chose de grave… Hermione avait-elle décidé de mettre fin à ses jours en allant se faire découper en petits morceaux chez le médecin ?

- Hermione, ne fais pas ça. – Suppliai-je, en me rapprochant d'elle.

- Ne dis rien, Ron ! – S'écria-t-elle, sèchement. - Je sais que tu meurs d'envie que je fasse ça. Et bien, rassure-toi, je le ferais !

- Je…je ne comprends pas. – Bredouillai-je, abasourdi. – Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je veuille que tu fasses ce genre de chose ? Pense un peu au bébé !

Elle haussa les sourcils et me regardai intensémement.

- Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire… - Murmura-t-elle, après un temps de réflexion.

- J'ai très bien compris et je t'interdis de faire ça !

- Ron… - Dit-elle, dans un souffle. – J'y ai longuement réfléchi lorsque tu t'es enfui ce matin…

- Je ne me suis pas…

- J'ai donc pris une décision ! – M'interrompit-elle. – J'avorte !

- Tu _quoi_ ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir.

- Le médecin va m'aider à mettre un terme à ma grossesse. – Expliqua-t-elle.

Je sentis une boule inconfortable se former dans l'estomac et mon cœur se serra fortement. Je me sentis bouillir en moi et je fixai intensément Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ faire ça ! Je le voulais cet enfant… Oh oui, je le voulais ! Plus que tout ! Mais apparemment, elle ne le savait pas encore… J'avoue qu'à ma réaction de ce matin, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que je ne voulais pas de cet enfant mais, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, ce n'est pas de la colère que j'ai ressenti… ni du mépris ! J'étais juste un peu secoué et surtout très perdu.

- Pourquoi ? – Réussis-je à demander.

- Pourquoi ? – Répéta-t-elle, incrédulé, avant de lever les bras au ciel. – Il demande pourquoi… - Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, scandalisé.

- Mione…

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Hein ? Et bien, je vais te dire pourquoi ! – Se lança-t-elle, la rage se lisant dans son regard. – Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant alors pourquoi garder un enfant que tu ne veux pas ?

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle les cligna à plusieurs reprises, refoulant par la même occasion, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je fis un pas vers elle et elle craqua, cachant son visage dans ses petites mains. Je fus anéanti de la voir ainsi. Je fus encore plus peiné de constater qu'elle pleurait pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas ce qu'elle pensait. J'avançai encore et une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres d'elle, je l'attirai délicatement vers moi. Elle tenta, dans un dernier mouvement de désespoir, de se dégager, mais je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle. Bientôt, elle cessa de lutter et s'appuya contre mon torse. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de mon torse et pleura de plus belle.

- Lâche-moi, Ron. – Dit-elle, d'une voix faible, déformée par les sanglots.

- Non. – Répondis simplement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Un silence, brisé par ses sanglots, s'en suivit et j'attendis désespérement qu'elle se calme. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas… au contraire, elle pleura pendant un trop long moment et je sentis ma chemise se mouiller de plus en plus.

- Hermione… – Me lançai-je finalement, malgré qu'elle ne se soit pas calmée.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à pleurer.

- Je _veux_ cet enfant ! – Affirmai-je. – Je le veux plus que tout.

À mon grand soulagement, elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle leva lentement la tête et je vis que son visage était très humide. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de plonger son visage dans une bassine d'eau. Ses yeux étaient rougis et elle paraissait à bout… Elle eut quand même la force d'hausser les sourcils et elle entrouvit la bouche un moment avant de la refermer.

- Je ne te crois pas. – Murmura-t-elle, finalement.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être entêtée parfois !

- Hermione… crois-moi, je veux cet enfant. Ce matin, je ne t'ai pas cru parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je suis parti parce que j'étais perdu… je…

Je me sentis chauffé au niveau des joues et je me reculai, à contre-cœur, d'elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait déçue que je me sois reculé d'elle. Je baissai alors la tête me sentant rougir au maximum.

- J'étais perdu parce que… je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. – Admis-je. – C'était trop beau… je crois que j'avais juste peur de te perdre à nouveau.

Elle parut émue et ce fut elle qui s'approcha à nouveau de moi.

- Oh Ron… - S'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi. – Jamais, je ne te quitterai. Je t'aime trop pour ça… Oh, j'étais tellement mal aujourd'hui, pensant que tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant.

- Mione, je veux cet enfant plus que tout. – Assurai-je en serrant mes bras autour de sa fine taille.

- Je n'avorterai pas. – Garantit-elle. – C'est notre bébé et nous l'aurons.

Je fus extrênement soulagée qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux. Après tout, cet enfant est quand même le fruit de notre amour. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans Hermione… Quand je lui ai dis que j'avais eu peur de la perdre, c'était la vérité. J'avais comme un sentiment étrange que tout ce bonheur cesserait… Soudain nous entendîmes un craquement sonore venant du salon et nous sursautâmes. Hermione recula vivement de moi et me regarda, inquiète. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et entrâmes dans le salon. Nous vîmes alors Harry et Ginny au milieu de la pièce en train de regarder autour d'eux avec insistence.

- Apparemment, ils ne sont… - Commença Harry mais il se coupa en nous remarquant, moi et Hermione.

- Il faudra vraiment penser à installer un sort anti-transplanage. – Suggérai-je à Hermione. – Parce que je commence à en avoir marre de ces invasions.

- Ron ! – Dit Hermione, sur un ton de reproche, avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ginny. – Bonsoir, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On aurait peut-être dû prévenir, nous sommes vraiment désolés. – S'excusa Ginny.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle ne manqua pas d'en faire autant pour moi.

- Non, ça va. – Dit Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en se rapprochant d'eux. – La prochaine fois, ne faites juste plus ça.

- C'est promis. – Assura Harry.

- Alors ? – Demandai-je, impatient. – Que faites-vous là ?

- Nous sommes venus vous féliciter ! – S'exclama Ginny, rayonnante.

- Oh, je vois… - Soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione fit volte-face et me lança un regard agacé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et Harry avec un grand sourire et alla les embrasser.

- Merci beaucoup. – Dit-elle, émue.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi et me prit la main. Elle me fixa, les yeux brillants et me fit un sourire attendri. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire d'ange et je lui rendis son sourire. Ginny s'approcha alors de nous et se mordit la lèvre.

- Ron, je peux te parler une minute ? – Demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai un long moment. Je lançai un regard furtif à Hermione et elle me fit de gros yeux, m'obligeant à accepter la demande de Ginny. Sans un mot, je fis un signe de tête affirmatif et tournai les talons avant de m'en aller dans ma salle de bureau, Ginny me suivant de près. J'entrai alors dans le bureau et Ginny referma la porte derrière nous.

- Voilà, Ron, je m'excuse pour le comportement que j'ai eu ces temps-ci envers toi. – Dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Mon cœur se réchauffa et je fus bizarrement soulagé qu'elle vienne s'excuser auprès de moi. Après tout, c'est ma sœur quand même et je l'aime ! Alors, sans un mot, je l'attirai contre moi et la pris dans mes bras. Elle répondit à mon étreinte et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou avant de me serrer très fort contre elle.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si odieux avec toi, Ginny. – Murmurai-je, en lui donnant des petites tapes dans le dos.

- C'est rien. – Chuchota-t-elle, en serrant encore plus son emprise autour de mon cou. - N'importe qui aurait réagit comme ça…

Et c'est ainsi que je terminai cette journée, riche en émotions. Je m'étais réconcilié avec ma sœur et, plus merveilleux encore, j'avais Hermione ! Et elle allait bientôt me donner un enfant… Je crois, qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait gâcher le bonheur que nous sommes en train de vivre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha, c'est ce qu'il croit ! Mais à sa place, je ferais mieux de ne pas tirer de conclusions trop vite…**

**Comment trouvez-vous ce long chapitre ?**

La suite : Dans longtemps malheureusement… Parce qu'avec les examens qui approchent, je n'aurais plus de temps devant moi. Encore désolée. Mais lorsque je posterai la suite, je vous préviendrai un à un !****

A+

xXx Ainsi, merci aux reviews de hp-dafie-hp, kklinou ( karina ), Miss Granger Potter Fan, Larme d'ange, rony-hermy, emmi la beletinette, Marion (alias Maryn-Lyn), wiwi love ron-hermy, hermyrontehlove, Lois-Lane 999 et de lili.

virg05 :** ta review m'a fait trop rire ! Tu peux déjà préparer tes instruments de torture pour le moment parce que Anita ne va pas tarder à frapper là où ça fait mal…**

mastersadik :** Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi… Ron n'est pas doué du tout lol !**

Clém :** Avec la magie, tout est possible !**


	10. La routine des coeurs heureux

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La routine des cœurs heureux_

Comme le temps passe… Hier encore l'amour profond qu'Hermione et moi partagions se concrétisait. Oui… Hermione était devenu officiellement ma femme ! Ça avait été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Nos familles ainsi que quelques amis et quelques de nos anciens professeurs de Poudlard étaient au RDV. Nous avions organisé ça dans le grand parc de Poudlard. « Après tout, vous êtes ici comme chez vous… » nous avait dit le professeur Dumbledore. « On ne vous oubliera jamais. » Et c'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je m'étais marié à la femme qui illuminait ma vie.

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis ce jour. Hermione en était à son 7ème mois de grossesse et son apparence physique avait littéralement changé. Elle avait bien évidemment perdu sa fine taille mais elle était toujours aussi adorable. Elle avait son ventre rond comme un ballon de basketball (Un sport moldu) et ses bras et jambes avaient un peu grossis. « Tu ne comprends pas, Ron ! Quand une femme est enceinte, elle doit manger deux fois plus que ce qu'elle mange d'habitude… C'est comme ça. » Je lui avais juste fait remarqué que ses bras étaient un peu plus enveloppés et elle avait commencé à s'emporter. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé terminer ma phrase… J'allais lui dire que, malgré tout, elle était toujours aussi irrésistible. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et j'avais fait de tout mon mieux pour la rassurer.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, mais Mione pleurait assez souvent ces temps-ci. L'autre jour, je l'avais surprise en train de pleurer, seule dans le salon. Elle m'avait alors expliqué qu'elle était vraiment comblée et qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire tout ce qu'il se passait. Une fois, nous nous étions disputés à cause de mon manque de tact vis-à-vis de Ginny et elle s'était, une nouvelle fois, effondrée. Et il y avait d'autres moments comme ça où Hermione pleurait pour des futileries. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'elle était malheureuse avec moi mais elle m'avait très vite éclairé sur ce sujet. « Oh Ron… » Disait-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « _Bien sûr_ que je suis heureuse avec toi ! Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Il se fait que les femmes enceintes sont assez sensibles… C'est comme ça. » Décidemment, j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le sujet.

Ce matin, lorsque je me réveillai, je remarquai qu'Hermione était encore en train de dormir. Elle était blottie tout contre moi et je souris en regardant son ventre rond se soulever au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir si notre enfant serait une fille ou un garçon. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'on le découvre uniquement lorsqu'il sortirait de son ventre. Elle aimait les surprises… Pas moi. J'étais tellement impatient de connaître ce petit détail.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Ron, ou sinon je vais rougir. – Dit soudain Hermione, les yeux clos. Elle avait une voix ensommeillée.

Toujours aussi maline celle-là ! Je souris…

- Je suis désolé ma chérie mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Tu es tellement belle. – Murmurai-je à son oreille.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et, tout en gardant les yeux clos, elle approcha son visage du mien pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Elle se recula après quelques instants et enfouit son visage dans mon torse. Nous restâmes alors comme ça, sans rien dire, pendant un long moment. Nous avions pris cette habitude de rester là, pendant une éternité à ne rien dire, tout en profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. J'apprécie vraiment ces moments-là. Malgré tout, je rompis cet instant en posant une question qui me rongeait l'esprit.

- Tu es toujours déterminé à ne pas découvrir le sexe de notre bébé ? – Demandai-je alors.

Elle poussa un soupir et s'écarta légèrement de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Elle plissa un moment les yeux face à la lumière qui l'aveuglait puis au fur et à mesure elle s'adapta à la lumière et me regarda intensément.

- J'ai bien réfléchis cette nuit… - Murmura-t-elle. – Je pense que, finalement, ce ne serait pas un crime d'aller un peu plus vite.

- Ah… - Soufflai-je, soulagé, alors que mon cœur se réchauffait.

- Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es si pressé mais bon… Nous irons voir Ginny tout à l'heure pour découvrir le fameux évenement. – Dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser avec fougue. Ce n'était pas de son genre de revenir sur une décision… Elle était vraiment têtue ! Mais là, je fus satisfait de voir que j'avais encore réussi à prendre le dessus sur cette merveilleuse femme.

Lorsque nous avançâmes dans les couloirs de St Mangouste à la recherche du cabinet de Ginny, nous nous trouvâmes face à deux visages familiers. En les reconnaissant, j'haussai les sourcils et je souris. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hermione et vis qu'elle semblait dans le même état que moi.

- Neville ? – M'exclamai-je, abasourdi. – Luna ?

- Salut, Ronald ! – S'exclama à son tour Luna, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils n'avaient pas changé d'un poil. Luna avait toujours son air rêveur qui la rendait un peu effrayante et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi globuleux. Neville avait son habituel air de chien battu mais il paraissait beaucoup plus joyeux à présent.

- Salut. – Finis-je par répondre.

- Bonjour vous deux. – Murmura Neville, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est tellement bon de vous revoir. – S'exclama Hermione, rayonnante.

Luna lui adressa son plus beau sourire et son regard descendit de plus en plus. Elle fixa un long moment le ventre rond d'Hermione, les yeux de plus en plus globuleux (mon cœur manqua un battement… Elle paraissait vraiment effrayante !), puis regarda ma main emmêlée à celle d'Hermione pour ensuite me regarder, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Félicitations ! – S'écria-t-elle, finalement. – J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble.

Mon visage s'embrasa et j'échangeai un court regard avec Hermione.

- C'est vrai… - Continua Luna, le regard admiratif. – Tu étais jaloux qu'Hermione sorte avec Viktor Krum et Hermione n'aimait pas Lavande. Tout coïncidait ! – Conclut-elle, avec fierté.

- Euh…oui. – Murmura Hermione avant de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils. – Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au fait ? – S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

- Je suis venu rendre visite à mes parents et Luna est venue m'accompagner. – Répondit Neville.

- Vous êtes ens… - Demandai-je, intrigué.

- Neville est mon meilleur ami ! – S'exclama Luna. – Vous êtes venus voir Ginny, c'est ça ? – Demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

- Oui. – Répondit simplement Hermione.

- C'est une gentille fille. – Murmura Luna en regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur. - Elle forme un beau couple avec Harry. D'ailleurs, ils sont…

- Bon ! – M'exclamai-je, légèrement agacé. – Nous sommes assez pressés. – Déclarai-je avant de me tourner vers Neville. – Nous sommes très contents de vous avoir revu.

Et après une courte étreinte avec eux, nous poursuivîmes notre chemin.

- Elle est toujours aussi dingue cette fille. – Fis-je remarquer en parlant de Luna.

- Elle n'est pas dingue, Ron. – Souffla Hermione, en me lançant un regard réprobateur. – C'est juste qu'elle se gêne pas pour nous mettre dans l'embarras.

- C'est ce que je dis… Elle est dingue !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir.

- En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de les revoir. – Dit-elle lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant le cabinet de Ginny.

- Moi aussi. – Assurai-je avant de toquer à la porte.

Aussitôt, j'entendis de l'agitation à l'intérieur et des pas précipités. Je levai un sourcil et Hermione et moi attendîmes un long moment que tout se calme. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny apparut. Elle avait sa robe verte de guérisseuse mais les boutons du haut étaient ouverts. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. Sa respiration était haletante et elle échangea un regard malicieux avec Hermione ce qui me fit lever le sourcil.

- Bonjour, Ginny… - Murmurai-je.

- Salut Ron, salut Hermione. – Dit-elle, d'un air enjoué, avant de s'écarter un peu pour nous laisser entrer.

Elle referma la porte derrière nous et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau tandis que nous prîmes place en face d'elle, sur les chaises. On entendit soudain un souffle sortir d'une armoire à proximité et Ginny parut nerveuse. Je fus intrigué et je fixai l'armoire.

- Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette armoire ? – Demandai-je, curieux.

- Mais _non_, Ron. – Répondit dûrement Ginny, le visage rougi. - Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

Il eut un silence tendu pendant lequel je regardai successivement Ginny et l'armoire.

- Bon. – Dit brusquement Ginny en se tournant vers Hermione. – Comment te sens-tu ? La grossesse se passe bien ?

- Tout est parfait. – Assura Hermione, les yeux brillants.

- Ah, tant mieux. – Dit Ginny, dans un souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. – Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Ron voulait… _Nous_ voulions savoir si notre enfant serait une fille ou un garçon enfaîte. – Répondit Hermione.

- Génial ! C'est tout simple et ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. – S'exclama Ginny en se levant. – Hermione, pourrais-tu t'allonger là-dessus, s'il te plaît ? – Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt une table un peu plus loin.

Hermione s'exécuta et Ginny s'approcha d'elle. En passant devant l'étrange armoire, je remarquai qu'elle jeta un regard furtif à l'armoire avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elles.

- Il faudra que tu remontes ton T-shirt pour que j'aie accès à ton ventre. – Dit Ginny.

Hermione s'exécuta à nouveau et reposa sa tête en arrière en me regardant, le sourire aux lèvres. Ginny, elle, écarquilla les yeux en observant le gros ventre d'Hermione.

- Tu es à ton quantième mois de grossesse ? – Demanda-t-elle, en plissant les yeux.

- Au 7ème mois. – Répondit Hermione. – Pourquoi ?

- Ton ventre est plus rond que celui d'une femme qui est à son 7ème mois de grossesse.

- Peut-être que notre bébé est aussi costaud que l'est son père. – Murmura-t-elle, en me faisant un sourire malicieux, que je lui rendis aussitôt en lui prenant la main.

- Peut-être… - Murmura à son tour Ginny, ne pouvant cacher son sourire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit sa baguette.

- Allons-y. – Dit-elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Je me léchai les lèvres en regardant Ginny toucher le ventre d'Hermione de l'extrêmité de sa baguette. Ginny parut vraiment concentrée et après un bref instant, elle retira sa baguette. Alors se produisit un fabuleux phénomène. Deux petites ombres de couleur bleu ciel de la forme d'un Vif d'Or sans ailes flottèrent dans les airs à quelques centimètres du ventre d'Hermione et Ginny parut d'abord ébahie puis satisfaite. Hermione avait relevé vivement la tête et regardait les deux petites ombres avec fascination.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce… - Commença-t-elle.

- Des jumeaux ! – S'exclama Ginny, le visage rayonnant. – Vous aurez des merveilleux petits garçons !

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière nous et une voix attira mon attention.

- Félicitations ! – S'écria la voix. Ginny parut d'abord choquée puis ses traits se déformèrent. Elle paraissait furieuse et fixa un point derrière moi, les yeux plissés.

C'était la voix de…

- Harry ? – S'étonna Hermione, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

Je fis volte-face et vis la porte de l'étrange armoire ouverte. Harry se tenait juste devant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était torse nu et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Je compris soudain… Avant que nous arrivions, Ginny était en train de prendre du bon temps avec Harry et en nous entendant arriver, elle l'avait caché dans l'armoire. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Tout ça me semblait évident !

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans cette armoire ? – M'écriai-je en lui lançant un regard meurtrier avant de me tourner violemment vers Ginny. – Et pourquoi tu nous as caché la présence d'Harry ? Je suis au courant de votre relation ! Il n'y a pas de quoi se cacher !

- Ron… - Souffla Hermione, alors que des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues. – Ce n'est pas le moment de…

- Tout à fait ! – S'écria Ginny, en me lançant un regard furieux. – Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver… Vous venez d'apprendre une grande nouvelle !

Les battements saccadés de mon cœur s'estompèrent et mon visage se détendit. Je me tournai vers Hermione et lui fis un sourire timide.

- Je suis désolé. – Murmurai-je.

Hermione ne dit rien… trop occupée à pleurer. Je me penchai vers son visage et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle me serra fortement la main et ferma les yeux.

- Je… Nous allons avoir des jumeaux. – Chuchota-t-elle, le visage rayonnant.

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'en découvrir un peu plus sur notre… nos enfants ! – Murmurai-je, un sourire au coin déformant mon visage.

Hermione leva ses yeux larmoyants au ciel et éclata de rire.

- Je t'aime. – Dit-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. – Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. - Je _vous_ aime, toi et ses futurs petits monstres ! – Dis-je en caressant le ventre arrondi d'Hermione.

- Ron !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici mon grand retour lol après deux semaines d'absense. Je ne préfère rien dire sur mes brevets… J'attends de savoir le verdict.  
Quand je dis quelque chose à propos de ça, genre 'Oh, je suis sûre d'avoir réussi', la seconde d'après, je me prends une grosse claque du genre 'Mlle - Je tiens à ma vie privée lol - vous êtes en échec !' Grrr. Enfin, bref, voilà ma petite vie TRÈS intéressante lol… _Hum Hum_ !

**Je vous offre donc ce gentil chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez… **(Non, je n'ai pas oublié Anita… Elle ne se fera d'ailleurs pas oublié, croyez-moi !)  
**C'est un petit chapitre à l'eau de rose mais comprenez-moi… J'écoute l'album de Céline Dion et c'est assez apesant lol alors c'est sûr que mon imagination suit.** **Donc ne me punissez pas, please ! **

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez ? Ce serait TRÈS 'nice' de votre part lol !

A+ Bisous.


	11. Quand tout s'écroule

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quand tout s'écroule_

Je lisais attentivement un magazine de Quidditch lorsqu'Hermione entra dans le salon. Des cernes entouraient ses beaux yeux chocolat tandis que ses cheveux étaient redevenus aussi brousailleux qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle semblait épuisée et, au moment où elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil juste à côté de moi, un cri aïgu se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Hermione balança sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, et poussa un profond soupir.

- Ron, vas-y. – Ordonna-t-elle.

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux, incrédule, et haussai les sourcils.

- Mais, je… - Bredouillai-je. - Enfin, tu vois bien que je suis en train de lire un mag…

- Ron, je viens de m'asseoir. – Souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.

- D'accord. – Murmurai-je après un temps de réflexion.

Je l'approchai doucement de moi et déposai un léger baiser sur son front avant de me lever. Je m'étirai un long moment, tandis que le cri retentissait de plus en plus fort, et sortis ensuite du salon. Plus j'avançai le long du couloir, plus le cri augmenta. J'ouvris la porte qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir et le cri me perça les timpans. Malgré ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et j'avançai vers deux grands berceaux près de la fenêtre. Je me plaçai entre eux, face à la fenêtre, et me penchai d'abord sur le berceau de droite, constatant que le bruit provenait de là. Je tendis alors mes bras à l'intérieur et en ressortis un beau petit bébé tout roux. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se calma aussitôt et me regarda avec de gros yeux humides. Mon sourire s'élargit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui donner des gros bisous sonores sur ses joues bien garnie. Je le serrai contre moi et il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me tournai alors vers le berceau de gauche où son jumeau était en train de glousser en jouant avec son gros nounours en forme de lionceau.

- Tu vois, Junior… - Murmurai-je à son adresse tout en caressant les courts cheveux de son jumeau qui se trouvait dans mes bras. – Ton frère ne peut pas se passer une minute de nous… C'est dingue non ?

Junior se contenta de pousser un cri aïgu avant d'agiter ses petites jambes de la taille de ma main. Je lui lançai un regard attendri.

- Il doit beaucoup te déranger ces jours-ci, non ? – Continuai-je, de plus en plus amusé. – Tu n'es même pas capable de jouer avec Dono sans qu'il t'embête en criant, n'est-ce pas ? – Dono était son petit lionceau. – Pourtant il a Lassy. – Poursuivis-je après un bref instant en fixant le nounours en forme d'ourson dans le berceau de droite. – Peut-être que je devrais songer à ensorceller vos nounours pour qu'ils se mettent à parler. – Murmurai-je pour moi-même. – On verra… - Achevai-je finalement.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que j'étais devenu papa… L'accouchement d'Hermione avait été si long et à chaque contraction, mon cœur manquait un battement. Hermione s'était accrochée à ma chemise tout au long de l'accouchement et je n'avais fait que lui souffler des mots d'amour pour tenter de la calmer. Ça avait été tellement beau que j'en avais même versé une larme. Junior était sorti en premier et son frère, Sean, avait suivi. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits, je n'aurais pas imaginé mieux ! Ils avaient les cheveux roux, quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les yeux marrons. Le fait qu'ils aient les cheveux bouclés prouvait que, plus tards, ils auraient les cheveux aussi emmêlés que les avait Hermione. Quelques jours après l'accouchement, nous les avions ramenés à la maison et, dès le début, ils nous avaient montré les aspects de leurs personnalités. Junior était du genre calme mais assez enjoué tandis que Sean pleurait plus souvent. Il lui fallait un peu de temps avant de s'habituer à une personne. Je m'étais retenu de rire lorsqu'il s'était mis, un jour, à pincer les joues d'Harry et à tirer dessus, alors que celui-ci voulait juste jouer avec lui. Mais au final, il a bien accepté son parrain ainsi que Ginny, avec qui je m'entends à merveille à présent, comme avant. 

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je regardai distraitement par la fenêtre en repensant à tous ces récents souvenirs. Junior continuait à rire et je sentis la paisible respiration de Sean dans mon cou… Il s'était endormi. Je souris de satisfaction et le posai délicatement dans son berceau avant de caler Lassy entre ses bras minuscules. Il dormait mieux lorsque son ourson était près de lui. Junior faisait de plus en plus de bruit et je me tournai vers lui.

- Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de te laisser ici. – Constatai-je avant de le prendre à son tour dans mes bras. – Tu finirais par réveiller ton frère.

En m'approchant du salon, j'entendis des voix.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite. – Chuchotai-je dans l'oreille de Junior.

Il me fit un grand sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en regardant son sourire sans dents. Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, je vis Hermione en compagnie de Ginny. Hermione paraissait se plaindre auprès de Ginny et semblait encore plus épuisée que tout à l'heure. Lorsque Ginny nous aperçut, moi et le petit, elle me fit un sourire éclatant et se leva d'un bond de son siège.

- Salut, Ron ! – S'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste, avant de baisser la tête sur Junior qui jubilait de plus en plus. – Oh mais c'est mon tout petit neveu d'amour ! C'est lequel ? Junior ou Sean ?

- Junior. – Répondis-je.

- Oh, la, la… - Souffla Ginny, en levant les yeux au ciel. – J'ai toujours un peu de mal à les différencier ces deux-là ! Comment vous faites ?

- C'est simple… Ils n'ont pas du tout le même caractère, c'est très facile de les différencier.

Ginny se mit à glousser et approcha son visage de celui de Junior avant de lui faire une terrible grimace. Aussitôt, Junior poussa un cri enchanté et se mit à rire de son rire enfantin, ce qui fit éclater de rire Ginny.

- Je peux le prendre ? – Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. – Je lui mis délicatement le bébé dans les bras.

Je rejoignis ensuite Hermione, qui était en train de bailler bruyamment. Au moment où je m'assis dans le fauteuil, juste à côté d'elle, elle se leva.

- Mione ? – M'exclamai-je, quelque peu vexé. – Je viens à peine de m'asseoir que tu t'en vas…

- Mais non, Ron, ce n'est pas toi. _Je suis épuisée_. – Dit-elle avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

Elle s'approcha alors de Ginny, qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil en face de nous avec Junior, et se pencha sur celui-ci pour lui faire un gros bisous sur les lèvres.

- Maman t'aime très fort, tu sais ? – Chuchota-t-elle. Elle mit son index dans la paume de la main de Junior et il enroula ses petits doigts autour, en serrant de toutes ses faibles forces. – Même si toi et ton frère vous me menez la vie dure, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vous aime.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se redresser et de faire un clin d'œil à Ginny.

- Merci pour tout. – Dit-elle, reconnaissante. – Je crois que sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais avec ces deux-là… J'ai besoin d'une présence féminine pour m'aider à mieux gérer ça. – Ajouta-t-elle précipitemment en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Ginny lui adressa un large sourire et Hermione quitta la pièce.

- Alors Ginny ? – Dis-je pour lancer la conversation. – Quand est-ce que tu vas t'y mettre ?

- De quoi tu parles ? – Demanda-t-elle, ne relevant pas pour autant la tête et en continuant à faire des grimaces à son neveu. – Hey ! – S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il lui attrapa la lèvre inférieure de ses petits doigts.

- Je parle d'accélérer les choses…

- Accélérer les choses ? – Répéta Ginny en relevant finalement la tête, intriguée.

- Avec Harry ! Le mariage, les enfants et tout ça.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? – Dit-elle, n'en revenant pas, avant de rire nerveusement.

- Oui… - Marmonnai-je. – Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais j'ai finalement très bien accepté le fait que toi et Harry, vous soyez intimes.

Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un sanglot l'arrêta dans son élan. Je me levai d'un bond. Junior commençait à pleurer. Oubliant Ginny, je lui pris mon fils des bras et le serra contre moi en tournant de gauche à droite pour le calmer. Mais il éclata tout de même en sanglots. Il était rare qu'il se mette à pleurer. Si bien que lorsqu'il pleurait, c'était la panique totale. Les seules fois où il pleurait c'était pour réclamer à manger, à boire, ou pour nous faire remarquer que sa couche est pleine. Je le reculai de moi et le levai dans les airs afin que son bas-ventre sois en face de mon visage pour que je puisse détecter une quelconque odeur d'urine ou autre mais je ne sentis rien. D'habitude, Hermione trouvait toujours la solution… mais elle devait déjà être couchée à présent. Que faut-il que je fasse ? J'essayais désespérement de le calmer en lui chuchotant des mots doux mais en vain… Il se mit à hurler et Ginny se leva à son tour.

- Laisse-moi faire, Ron. – Dit-elle, agacée.

Elle me reprit Junior des bras et sortit du salon. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure mais mon cœur se détendit lorsque les cris cessèrent soudain. Quelques temps après, Ginny revint au salon, donnant le biberon au petit. Ginny se rassit sur le fauteuil et se mit dans une position à l'aise afin que le bébé puisse boire tranquillement. Tandis qu'il suçait avec avidité la tétine du biberon, il me fixait de ses grands yeux marrons.

- Hermione est allée se reposer, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'alléter. – Expliqua Ginny, ne quittant pas du regard Junior. – Alors je lui ai donné le biberon à boire. C'était pourtant évident qu'il avait faim, Ron ! – Dit-elle, en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

- Comment tu…

- Ça se voit ce genre de chose !

- Tu feras bien d'être mère toi, tu t'y connais comme une chef !

- Un jour, peut-être… - Murmura-t-elle. – J'aime beaucoup ces jumeaux, je les trouve adorable.

- Même si Sean n'arrêtait pas de pleurer lorsqu'il se trouvait dans tes bras, avant ? – Demandai-je, amusé, alors que je prenais place à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil.

- Même si Sean n'arrêtait pas de pleurer lorsqu'il se trouvait dans mes bras. – Assura-t-elle. 

C'est ainsi que nous parlâmes un bon moment de tout et de rien et au fil du temps, Junior s'endormit paisiblement. Je le ramenai dans sa chambre, en essayant de faire le moins possible de bruit, pour éviter de réveiller Sean, et le déposai dans son berceau avant de rejoindre Ginny dans le salon. Après une étreinte, Ginny s'en alla travailler et je transplanai au Ministère de la Magie. Je devais m'y rendre pour me renseigner à propos d'un match que les Canons de Chudley feraient prochainement.

- M. Weasley ! – S'exclama le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques lorsque je fus arrivé au Niveau Sept du Ministère de la Magie. – Vous voilà enfin… Entrez.

J'entrai alors dans son vaste bureau dont les murs étaient décorés par des affiches représentant des joueurs célèbres ainsi que des équipes de Quidditch. Notre équipe était là ainsi qu'une affiche où on me voyait en train d'arrêter un Souaffle. Cette photo me faisait toujours sourire parce qu'elle avait été prise lors de mon premier match en tant que gardien de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley et ça avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je pris place dans un fauteuil face au bureau du directeur et il s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Vous vouliez me parler d'un futur match que nous pourrions faire ? – Commençai-je, voyant qu'il attendait visiblement que je parle.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Vous aurez un nouveau match ! – Annonça-t-il.

- Oh… et contre qui ?

- Les Canadiens… Des adversaires de taille ! Il vous faudra beaucoup d'entraînements… C'est pourquoi vous partirez un mois avant le match pour pouvoir vous entraîner sur les lieux.

- Un mois ? – Répétai-je, incrédule. – Mais, je…

- Vous souhaitez remporter ce match ou pas ? – Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque, en me regardant comme si j'étais devenu fou.

- Oui, bien sûr ! – M'empressai-je de répondre avant de froncer les sourcils. – Le match se déroule donc au Canada ? – Demandai-je, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis, oui. Ça vous pose un problème, M.Weasley ?

- Non, c'est juste… enfin, vous savez… J'ai une famille maintenant. Ce n'est plus pareil.

- Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre en faisant ce métier, n'est-ce pas ? – Dit-il en me dévisageant intensément.

- Bien sûr… - Murmurai-je. – Quand est-ce que nous partons ?

- Demain soir.

- Demain soir ? – Répétai-je, sentant mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. – Mais… C'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

- Vous avez visiblement changé depuis votre dernier match en Bulgarie… - Constata-t-il. - Vous avez fondé une famille et j'en suis ravi pour vous. Mais je pense qu'il fallait vous attendre à devoir, un jour, jouer en dehors de l'Angleterre…

- Oui… - Admis-je, la mine déconfite. – Je peux emmener ma famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, je vous le déconseille vivement. – Répondit-il. – Vous vous entraînerez tous les jours… Vous n'aurez aucun temps libre pour eux. Ce sera du matin au soir et le soir, vous serez tellement fatigué que je doute vous puissiez passer du temps avec eux.

- Bien. – Je me levai. – Merci pour l'information… Comment irons-nous là-bas ?

- En Portoloin.

- Bien. – Je m'avançai vers la porte. – Aurevoir.

- À demain.

- Ouais, c'est ça… - Marmonnai-je, à voix basse avant de quitter son bureau.

Merlin… Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Hermione alors qu'elle a pleins de soucis en ce moment ? Elle est tellement fatiguée par cette maternité et je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi dans ces moments-là… Cette fois, je ne serais pas là. Comme elle le dit si souvent, heureusement que Ginny est là. Mais Ginny ne peut pas rester tout le temps avec elle… Elle a aussi sa vie et elle doit s'en occuper. Je ne pourrais pas non plus supporter d'être aussi loin d'Hermione…encore une fois…

Je transplanai à l'appartement et Hermione se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où elle était assise. Elle paraissait affolée et avait les yeux rouges. Elle me regarda de haut en bas, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grandement ouverte et plaça sa main sur son cœur tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Inquiet, je m'approchai à grands pas d'elle.

- Mione… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – Demandai-je, d'une voix douce, en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Je…je croyais que tu les avais avec toi. – Murmura-t-elle.

Elle vacilla et je l'attrapai par les hanches, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Mione, tu m'inquiètes… - Murmurai-je à mon tour, en fronçant les sourcils. – Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis allée au Terrier… Je suis allée chez Harry… Je suis passée dans toutes les maisons que nous connaissons et je ne les ai pas trouvé là-bas. – Elle éclata alors en sanglots.

- De quoi tu…

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient avec toi ! – S'écria-t-elle, la voix déformée par les sanglots. – OÙ SONT-ILS, RON, _OÙ SONT-ILS_ ?

- Mione… - Murmurai-je, alors que je sentais ma gorge se sécher de plus en plus.

- OÙ SONT MES BÉBÉS, RON ? – Hurla-t-elle, ses larmes ne cessant pas de couler, en me secouant violemment. - TU AS INTÉRÊT À ME DIRE OÙ ILS SE TROUVENT, RONALD !

Mes entrailles se serrèrent soudain tandis que mon cœur ratait battement sur battement. Ce n'était _pas_ possible… Je lâchai subitement Hermione et elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil, en pleurant de plus en plus fort. Je sortis du salon et courus le long du couloir. J'ouvris la porte au bout du couloir et avançai à petits pas vers les deux berceaux des jumeaux. J'hésitai un long moment, craignant ce que j'allais voir…ou ne pas voir, mais décidai finalement de me pencher vers les deux berceaux… Ils étaient complètement vides ! Merlin, _non_ ! J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un venait de me jeter un sort Endoloris tellement que tout se serrait en moi. Je me mis à ouvrir violemment toutes les portes de l'appartemment dans le bête espoir de voir mes fils à l'intérieur d'une de ses nombreuses pièces. Je revins ensuite dans leur chambre, me disant que peut-être tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je fouillai chacun des berceaux ainsi que les armoires mais je ne trouvai rien. Je revins dans le salon, à pas saccadés, et Hermione se jeta sur moi en commençant à me taper de partout.

- RETROUVE-LES MOI, RON, RETROUVE-LES MOI ! – S'écria-t-elle avant de me donner des coups de poings dans l'estomac. – RETROUVE-LES MOI !

- Mione, calme-toi ! – M'exclamai-je, en lui tenant fermement les poignets pour la maîtriser. – Je vais les retrouver, je t'en donne ma parole ! – Assurai-je. - Je ne laisserai pas mes fils dans la nature aux mains de personnes mal intentionnées, crois-moi !

Hermione se débattit un moment avant de finalement céder. Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots bien que les larmes ne vinrent plus et je la serrai fort contre moi, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi, Ron ? Pourquoi nos bébés ? Pourquoi eux ? – Dit-elle, sa voix déformée par les sanglots. – Pourquoi ? – Répéta-t-elle à nouveau en inondant ma chemise de larmes brûlantes.

- Je les retrouverai, Mione. – Assurai-je avant de la reculer de moi. – Maintenant !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler que je tranplanai à l'appartement d'Harry. J'entrai dans le salon et je me figeai un moment en le voyant en train d'embrasser fougueusement Ginny. Il avait sa chemise ouverte, les cheveux encore plus en bataille tandis que Ginny était encore complètement habillée. Mais peu m'importait si je les dérangeait ou pas, j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes en tête.

- Harry ! – M'exclamai-je, le cœur battant à la chamande.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et parurent extrênement gênés.

- Ron, je… - Commença Ginny, le visage écarlate.

- Je n'ai pas le temps ! – L'interrompis-je. - Harry, les jumeaux ont disparus, il faut que tu m'aides à les retrouver !

- Oh, mon dieu ! – S'exclama Ginny, paniquée, tandis qu'Harry reboutonnait rapidement sa chemise pour ensuite s'avancer à grands pas vers moi. – Où est Hermione ?

- À l'appartement, elle…

Mais Ginny avait déjà transplané là-bas.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils ont disparus, je veux dire… tu as cherché partout ? – Demanda Harry, tandis que sa respiration accéléra. - Dans les maisons…

- OUI ! – M'écriai-je, perdant peu à peu le contrôle. – Tu es Auror, non ? Alors tu vas m'aider et tout de suite !

Aussitôt, nous transplanâmes au Ministère de la Magie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà cette suite postée un peu tard… et je m'en excuse ! J'espère quand même que vous l'aimerez.

Je ne dirais rien, pour l'instant, sur la disparition des jumeaux mais qui peut bien en vouloir comme ça à Ron et Hermione, au point de leur enlever leurs enfants ?

En tout cas, **un énorme merci** aux reviews de Mary-Lyn, hp-dafie-hp, wiwi love ron-hermy, virg05, SweetMary, hedwige09, faficreunies, hermione1993 (**petite pensée pour ta sœur qui est adorable et avec qui, nous avons beaucoup de points communs !**), rony-hermy, mastersadik, Céline, Crookshank et tous les autres !

On arrive bientôt à la fin… Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite alors n'en parlons pas, lol.

A+

P.S : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour mon brevet… Je l'ai eu ! Alors ça ne peut que me rendre plus heureuse !  
Bisous.


	12. Les heures sombres

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les heures sombres_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions tous à la recherche des jumeaux et l'état mentale et physique d'Hermione s'aggravait de jour en jour, ce qui commençait à sérieusement m'inquiéter. J'avais voulu qu'elle ne participe pas à la recherche, de peur qu'elle craque, mais elle avait exigé y participer. _« Tu ne pense quand même pas ce que tu dis ? Ce sont aussi mes enfants, je te rappelle ! Je ne pourrais jamais dormir en paix tant que je ne les aurais pas près de moi ! »_ avait-elle dit lorsque je lui avais proposé de rester à la maison pour se reposer. Il était vrai que nos nuits étaient assez agitées… Nous ne dormions plus beaucoup ces temps-ci. Soit nous ne dormions pas, soit nous dormions mais nous faisions de terribles cauchemars. Les aurors du Ministère s'étaient mis à la recherche des jumeaux et nous avions annoncé leur disparition dans "La Gazette des sorciers". L'article était en première page et avait pour titre "La Disparition des enfants du célèbre joueur Ronald Weasley et de sa femme Hermione Granger Weasley !". L'article prenait 4 pages entières et nous en étions extrênement ravis. Des affiches, dont la photo montrait les jumeaux assis dans un des fauteuils de notre salon, côte à côte, en train de gigoter dans tous les sens, étaient aussi affichées un peu partout. Le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques avait finalement accepté de me remplacer pour le match au Canada parce qu'il trouvait que le fait que je veuille retrouver mes enfants était une raison valable pour un remplacement.

- Ron, je n'en peux plus. – Souffla un jour Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle venait de transplaner dans le bureau de notre appartement où je venais d'envoyer une lettre au Ministère… ce qui m'arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. – Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Junior et Sean ont disparu… Ils sont peut-être déjà morts…

- Hermione ! – M'exclamai-je en me levant et en contournant le bureau pour ensuite aller me placer en face d'elle. – Il ne faut pas baisser les bras… Je sais qu'ils sont encore en vie, _je le sens_…

- Oh Ron, si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison. – Dit-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglot. – Je _veux_ les revoir, Ron ! Je n'en peux plus, je les veux _maintenant_ !

- Shhh. – Sifflai-je, d'un ton rassurant, en la rapprochant de moi pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi nous les avoir arraché ? – Poursuivit-elle, sa voix étouffée dans mon polo. - _Pourquoi_ ? Ils sont _si_ petits… Qui pourrait bien nous vouloir à ce point du mal, Ron ? Je ne comprends pas…

Elle continua à pleurer de plus belle et je resserrai ma prise tandis que je réfléchissais à la question… Ces derniers jours, j'étais tellement obsédé par le fait de retrouver nos enfants que j'avais complètement oublié de me poser les questions essentielles. Mais Hermione avait raison, c'est incompréhensible… Qui nous souhaite à ce point du mal ? La seule personne susceptible de nous vouloir du mal, c'est… Anita ! Non, c'est impossible qu'elle soit impliquée là-dedans… Elle ne peut pas être aussi cruelle ! Je _ne peux_ le croire. Ça devait sûrement être un Mangemort qui nous en veut encore pour avoir vaincu Voldemort il y a d'ici quelques années maintenant. Du moins, c'est que je me forçai de penser… _Pas_ Anita… Elle ne pourrait quand même pas… Il fallait que je sois sûr ! Je reculai alors un peu d'Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda intensément, de ses yeux larmoyants.

- Qu'est-ce que… - Commença-t-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai une nouvelle piste… – Annonçai-je en me reculant complètement d'elle. – Je reviens bientôt.

- Attends, je viens avec toi ! – S'écria-t-elle, en me retenant fermement par le bras pour m'empêcher de transplaner.

- Non, Hermione, tu ne peux pas pas, c'est… c'est assez compliqué.

- Je m'en fiche, je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! – Gronda-t-elle, son visage déformé par la colère. - Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour les retrouver !

Je la regardai longuement, l'air hésitant, et acquiesai finalement d'un signe de tête. Elle serra fortement mon bras et je transplanai avec elle à l'appartement d'Anita. L'immeuble comptait seulement 3 appartements et il se trouvait à la lisière d'une forêt. L'appartement d'Anita était au dernier étage. La dernière fois que j'y étais venu, avec elle, elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait que des fous qui habitaient ici. Un vieux, colérique, fanatique de Magie noire et pensionnaire habitait le rez-de-chaussé tandis qu'un jeune couple de sorciers bavards, lunatiques et arrogants, habitait le 2ème étage. De dehors, l'immeuble paraissait complètement délaissé, comme si il avait été abandonné là… Des lianes le recouvrait entièrement tandis que les murs de pierre semblaient complètement usés. Et le fait que l'immeuble soit constamment dans l'obscurité du fait que les arbres le cache du soleil n'arrangeait rien du tout… On aurait dit un immeuble habité par de terribles Mages noirs. Il était étonnant qu'une jeune, propre, soignée et belle fille telle qu'Anita Provecci vive dans un endroit aussi néfaste. 

- Où…Où sommes-nous, Ron ? – Demanda Hermione, terriblement inquiète.

- Nous sommes… - Commençai-je.

Je m'arrêtai un moment avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Hermione pensait qu'Anita n'était qu'une simple fan à mes yeux… Si elle venait à découvrir qu'elle était bien plus que ça, ça risquerait de tout gâcher. Mais je ne pouvais plus lui mentir encore longtemps et peut-être qu'elle arrivera à me comprendre…

- Nous sommes chez Anita. – Finis-je par dire après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. – Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Anita Provecci.

- Oui… - Répondit très lentement Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'immeuble délavé avant de poursuivre.

– Mais je…je ne comprends pas. – Dit-elle. - Que faisons-nous chez une de tes fans ?

- Écoute, nous n'avons pas le temps. – Dis-je en lui prenant le bras avant de l'entraîner vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. – Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

L'intérieur de l'immeuble était tout aussi catastrophique que l'extérieur, si pas plus… Les escaliers, faits de bois, craquaient au fur et à mesure qu'on les montait et une désagréable odeur envahissait tout l'immeuble. Une importante humidité régnait sur les murs et on entendait, de temps à autre, des petits pas précipités à travers les murs… sans doute les rats du coin ! Les couloirs étaient sombres et il avait fallu que nous ayons recours à nos baguettes magiques pour repérer la porte de l'appartement d'Anita. Nous arrivâmes au dernier étage de l'immeuble… Le seul étage qui semblait plus présentable que les autres. Je m'approchai à pas hésitants vers la porte blanche de l'appartement d'Anita, et levai ma main avant de toquer 3 fois. Je reculai, attendant une réponse. Personne ne répondit et nous commençâmes à nous impatienter.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas là, Ron. – Dit Hermione au bout d'un long moment.

- Je le crois bien… mais il faut absolument que nous entrions. – Je levai ma baguette et la pointai sur la serrure de la porte. – _Alohomora_ !

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un bel et propre appartement fleuri. Je ne fus pas étonné de trouver un peu partout des accessoires de beauté.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut vivre dans un immeuble pareil. – Dit finalement Hermione après avoir fait un tour des yeux de tout l'appartement. – Mais l'appartement est parfait.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller… - Dis-je, sur le ton de la conversation, en regardant autour de moi. - Elle fait quand même de son mieux pour améliorer son propre appartement.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? – Demanda Hermione, en me fixant d'un regard soupçonneux. – Il me semble que tu me caches beaucoup de choses, Ron… - Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. – Dis moi la vérité, Ron ! _Maintenant_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement entre toi et cette Anita ? – Demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, le regard meurtrier.

J'entrouvis la bouche, complètement déconcerté et fixai un point derrière elle. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui dise la vérité, mais je ne savais vraiment pas par où commencer. Je pris finalement une profonde inspiration…

- Enfaîte… - Me lançai-je, en fixant le sol. – Je suis… je suis sorti avec elle.

Un silence s'en suivit… Je relevai vivement la tête et vis qu'Hermione paraissait à la fois confuse et à la fois complètement perdue.

- Mais…mais… pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que ce n'était qu'une fan ? – Demanda-t-elle, en utilisant un ton calme bien que je remarquai qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle.

- Pour la bonne et simple raison que lorsque nous nous sommes croisés avec elle, dans Trésor des Sorcières, j'étais encore avec elle. – Répondis-je, le cœur lourd.

- _Quoi_ ? Tu étais encore avec elle à ce moment là ? – Répéta-t-elle, la colère montant de plus en plus en elle.

- Écoute, Hermione, il ne faut pas t'énerver ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Lorsque tu es revenu, tout s'est enchaîné et…

- Ne dis plus rien ! – S'écria-t-elle, à présent complètement hors d'elle. – TU M'AS MENTI ET… ET TU OSES M'EMMENER CHEZ ELLE !

- C'est toi qui voulait venir ! – Répliquai-je.

Je ne vis pas le coup arrivé… Je portai rapidement ma main à ma joue rougie et sentis la marque de la main d'Hermione dessus. Je la regardai intensément, essayant de garder le contrôle. Sa mâchoire entière tremblait et elle me lançait un regard glaciale tandis que ses cheveux s'étaient à nouveau ébouriffés… sûrement de colère.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione, crois-moi ! – Suppliai-je en lui prenant le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! – S'écria-t-elle en retirant violemment son bras.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle perdit ensuite son visage entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Je me mordis furieusement les lèvres face à cette scène qui avait pour habitude de me fendre le cœur et j'avançai d'un pas hésitant vers elle en tendant timidement le bras. Mais au moment où j'allais lui toucher l'épaule, elle releva la tête et me fixa de ses yeux larmoyants.

- Je n'ai pas que le cœur à me disputer avec toi… - Murmura-t-elle finalement, en essuyant ses larmes de ses petites mains. – Ce qui compte en ce moment, c'est que nous retrouvions nos enfants. Nous terminerons cette discussion après…

- Euh… oui. – Dis-je, maladroitement. - Bien sûr.

Elle me lança un regard furieux et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Bon… - Commença-t-elle. – Que faisons-nous exactement ici, au juste ?

- Euh… je crois qu'Anita nous en veut beaucoup, tu…tu te rappelles quand nous nous sommes croisés… Quand elle a découvert que j'étais avec toi, tu as vu toi-même sa réaction.

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. – Grommela Hermione.

- Je pensais que peut-être…

- …elle serait impliquée dans la disparition de nos enfants ? – Acheva Hermione, l'air soudain inquiet.

J'acquiesai d'un signe de tête et elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, choquée. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce et, au bout d'un moment, elle poussa un cri de terreur. Je fis volte-face et vis qu'elle paraissait terrorisée en fixant le fauteuil de cuir beige. Je suivis son regard et me figeai. Un petit biberon bleu clair encore rempli de lait était sur le fauteuil et un petit papier était posé juste à côté. Hermione paraissait trop traumatisée pour faire un mouvement et je m'avançai à grands pas vers le fauteuil. Je pris le mot et le lus, le cœur serré.

_Tu as enfin compris que c'était moi l'auteur de la disparition de tes… magnifiques petits jumeaux. Très judicieux, Ronald ! Ne te fais pas de soucis… pour le moment, ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Tout dépend de toi !  
Inutile de prévenir le Ministère de la Magie, à moins que tu préférerais que des hiboux viennent toquer à ta fenêtre, tenant, entre leurs pattes, tes fils morts. C'est à toi de choisir…  
Sur ce, je dois te prévenir que le biberon est un Portoloin. Si tu veux revoir tes chers enfants, il suffit de toucher ce biberon… Tu sais comment marche un Portoloin, n'est-ce pas ?_

Au plaisir de te revoir, mon chéri.  
Anita.

Le papier trembla furieusement dans ma main, la fureur montant de plus en plus en moi, et je sentis Hermione qui me secouait le bras.

- Ron, explique-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – S'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer. – DONNE-MOI ÇA !

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'empêcher de prendre le mot qu'elle me l'avait déjà arraché des mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait et, à la fin de sa lecture, elle froissa brusquement le papier dans sa main. Elle fit une terrible grimace de terreur et me lança un regard d'appel à l'aide. Elle balança la boule de papier à l'autre bout de la pièce et baissa la tête pour ensuite fixer intensément le biberon.

- Mais pourquoi, Ron, _pourquoi_ ? - S'écria-t-elle, hystérique. - Ne me dis pas que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a découvert que nous étions ensemble, c'est ridicule !

- Je ne comprends pas non plus… - Grognai-je, mon cœur battant à toute allure. – Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi… cruelle !

Je secouai la tête, refoulant par la même occasion les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de couler. Hermione tendit son bras vers le biberon, tremblotante, mais je le lui pris fermement.

- Non ! – M'écriai-je, furieux, en tenant fortement ses poignets. – Tu n'iras pas ! _J'irais_ !

- Il en est hors de question, Ron, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! – Répliqua-t-elle en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. - Me laisser dans l'ignorance tandis que nos fils sont entre les mains de cette… de ce monstre ! JAMAIS ! RON, LAISSE-MOI Y ALLER AVEC TOI… JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Je la fixai un moment, le cœur fendu, tandis qu'elle m'étranglait presque en tirant sur le haut de mon polo. Je ne pouvais refuser devant ce regard suppliant… Surtout qu'elle méritait autant que moi de sauver nos enfants.

- D'accord, mais nous le toucherons en même temps… - Dis-je finalement en déserrant ma prise. - Entendu ?

Elle acquiesa vivement d'un signe de tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer tellement la peine était profonde. Moi-même, je tremblai violemment… de fureur ! Nous nous penchâmes vers le biberon, tous les deux la main tendue.

- Ok… - Murmurai-je. – Un… Deux… TROIS !

En même temps, nous cessîmes le biberon à pleine main. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un me tirait en avant, par le nombril, et je fus emporté dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Je sentis la présence d'Hermione à mes côtés, nos hanches se heurtant délicatement. Soudain, je sentis mes pieds retomber brutalement sur le sol et je faillis tomber en arrière mais je réussis à tenir en équilibre. Hermione, le souffle court, s'aggrippait fortement à mon bras pour éviter de tomber.

- Vous voilà enfin ! – S'exclama une voix familière, en face de nous.

Je levai la tête, anxieux, et me figeai. Nous avions atterrit dans la clairière d'une forêt dont la végétation avait complètement disparu. Nous étions entourés d'arbres et je voyais, à travers eux, que, malgré le soleil éclatant, la forêt restait dans les ténèbres. Étant excessivement hauts, les arbres plongeaient la clairière dans une obscurité malsainte. À présent, des silouhettes massives qui portaient de longues capes noires, leurs visages étant masqué par une capuche, nous entouraient. Ils pointaient sur nous leurs baguettes et je n'arrivai pas à distinguer leurs visages. Je sentis Hermione qui tremblait violemment à côté de moi, la respiration saccadée, mais je ne pris pas la peine de baisser le regard sur elle. Dans le cercle de personnes, seules deux personnes n'avaient pas rabattu leurs capuches sur leurs têtes mais elles portaient également de longues capes noires. Je reconnus, avec une haine profonde, Anita, qui nous fixait, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées. Je me paralysai encore plus lorsque je posai mon regard sur la deuxième personne à côté d'elle, sans capuche. L'homme avait le teint extrêmement pâle, le visage pointu et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Son visage affichait des rides qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'âge… Les paupières lourdes, il avait perdu tout air de supériorité et affichait un air abattu.

- Je croyais que Potter sera là, aussi ! – S'exclama-t-il, d'une voix glaciale, en fixant du coin des yeux Anita, qui semblait complètement déconcertée.

- Je… je le croyais aussi, Drago. – Répondit-elle, complètement perdue. – Je pensais qu'il l'emmènerait forcément avec lui, je…

- Tais-toi ! – Cracha Drago Malefoy, la mine furieuse. – Nous sommes ici pour _mes_ intérêts, et non les tiens ! Je t'avais dit que tu aurais tout le loisir de t'occuper d'eux après, maintenant que tu détiens leurs enfants !

Elle se figea mais ne dit rien de plus et fronça les sourcils à la manière d'un enfant qui boude dans son coin lorsque sa mère lui confisque un objet précieux. Malefoy tourna lentement la tête vers nous et, après nous avoir regardé un par un, la tête haute, le regard vide d'expression, un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage.

- Mais ce n'est pas plus mal que tu les aies emmené ici, Anita. – Dit-il finalement, d'une voix doucereuse.

Ma machoîre tremblait furieusement et je le fixai d'un regard intense qui exprimait parfaitement mon désir de le voir périr dans les pires circonstances. Hermione continuait de trembler à côté de moi et je lui pris la main, comme pour la protéger.

- Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je voulais me venger de ce traître à son sang de Weasmoche ainsi que de sa sale Sang-de-Bourbe de petite amie. – Poursuivit Malefoy, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Je serrai les poings et j'eus une soudaine envie de bondir sur lui et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Mais il eut suffit d'un bref coup d'œil aux silouhettes massives qui nous entouraient, leurs baguettes pointées sur nous, pour que je décide de ne rien faire. Je me contentai de serrer les poings, la respiration courte, tentant désespérement de me calmer. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Malefoy se trouvait en face de nous. Pendant la guerre, j'avais longuement combattu avec lui. Il avait finalement réussi à s'en fuir mais j'étais quand même parvenu à désarmer son père. À présent, Lucius Malefoy résidait dans une cellule à Azkaban.

- Tu paieras le prix fort pour avoir envoyer mon père à Azkaban, Weasley. – Continua Drago, en avançant d'un pas vers nous. – Je m'occuperai personnellement de toi… Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'Anita serait ravie de s'occuper de _cette chose_. – Dit-il, d'un air mauvais, en désignant Hermione du bout de son menton pointu. – C'est bien que tu l'aies emmené avec toi, Weasley, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à sa venue…

Le visage tendu d'Anita s'adoucit soudainement et elle afficha un sourire malicieux et diabolique à Hermione. Je m'en voulus terriblement d'avoir laissé Hermione venir avec moi… Je ne pensais pas qu'Anita serait une Mangemort… Le seul signe qui aurait pu me mener à cette affirmation était le fait qu'elle vivait dans un immeuble obsure et crasseux. Je me doutais encore moins qu'elle connaissait Malefoy… ce qui compliquait les choses ! Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Hermione, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

- Amène les petits. – Ordonna sèchement Malefoy à Anita.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et elle se retira du cercle, en prenant par le bras un Mangemort à côté d'elle. Un lourd silence s'installa alors, au cours duquel Malefoy nous fixait, l'air hautain et mauvais, un sourire cruel déformant son visage affaibli. Quelques instants plus tard, Anita revint. Mon cœur se serra et Hermione laissa échapper un cri qu'elle ne put retenir. Anita tenait dans ses bras Sean, qui était en train de pleurer, ses cris perçant les tympans. Derrière elle, le Mangemort, qu'elle avait emmené avec elle auparavant, tenait dans ses bras Junior, qui pleurait également.

- Reste où tu es, Granger ! – S'exclama Drago, en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione qui venait d'avancer de quelques pas, l'air terrifiée.

- _Je t'en prie_, Malefoy. – Supplia-t-elle, alors que ses pleurs redoublèrent. – Qu'attends-tu de nous ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

- S'il te plaît, Malefoy, fais nous tout ce qui te plaira mais laisse les jumeaux en vie ! – S'écria Hermione, perdant peu à peu le contrôle.

Anita éclata d'un rire glacial et fit sembler de bercer Sean, en le secouant dans tous les sens.

- LÂCHE-LE, ESPÈCE DE GARCE ! – S'écria Hermione, le poing serré sur sa baguette, dans sa poche.

- Hermione, NON ! – M'écriai-je en la tirant vers moi avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Je le serrai fortement contre moi, tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Je savais pertinement que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit sur Malefoy ou Anita, elle serait tuée sur le champ par les autres Mangemorts.

- Si tu y tiens tant… - Dit Anita.

Elle tendit le bébé en l'air et le lâcha, arrachant une terrible plainte à Hermione. Mais au moment où il allait heurter le sol, Anita le rattrapa avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Je n'avais jamais autant détesté quelqu'un auparavant… Je crois même que Malefoy ne la dépassait pas ! Celui-ci fit apparaît une table en face d'eux.

- Déposez-les, là. – Dit-il à Anita et au Mangemort qui tenait Junior dans ses bras.

Ils s'exécutèrent et reculèrent. Malefoy se tourna vers Anita.

- À toi l'honneur. – Dit-il, de sa voix doucereuse.

Anita, jubilante, sortit sa baguette et la leva. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent furieusement et j'écarquillai les yeux, complètement terrifié. Que s'apprêtait-elle à faire ? Hermione continuait à essayer de se dégager de mon emprise mais je refusai de la laisser aller.

- Je vais commencer par celui là. – Dit Anita, enjouée, en fixant Sean de ses yeux plissés. - Il n'a pas arrêté de me tirer les cheveux tout au long de la semaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il le faisait… - Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et, instinctivement, je lâchai Hermione qui poussa un hurlement de terreur en regardant Anita pointer sa baguette sur notre fils.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! – S'écrièrent des Mangemorts en pointant leurs baguettes sur nous, au moment où nous avions sorti nos propres baguettes.

Aussitôt, nos baguettes s'envolèrent au loin et je sentis deux Mangemorts me tirer vers eux. Ils enroulèrent leurs bras puissants autour de moi et je fus incapable de faire un mouvement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Hermione et vis qu'on l'avait également attrapée. Elle se débattait furieusement en donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens. Anita semblait s'impatienter et Drago ricana.

- Inutile de vous débattre, vos jumeaux seront abattus sous vos yeux. – Dit-il. – Cependant, je vais laisser l'honneur à Provecci de s'amuser un peu avec eux… _Vas-y_ ! – Ordonna-t-il à Anita.

Elle jubilait de plus en plus lorsqu'elle agrandit ses yeux d'excitation. Elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Sean et s'écria :

- _Endoloris_ !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et oui… tout ne pouvait pas être tout rose, malheureusement… Surtout si Anita était toujours dans les parages. C'était donc le côté Dark de l'histoire… **Vous le trouvez comment ce chapitre ? Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de poster une toute petite review, n'est-ce pas ? Svp !**

J'aime dire un tout grand merci aux reviews de rony-hermy, virg05, wiwi love ron-hermy, hp-dafie-hp, lucile, Crookshank et à tous les autres.

Un GROS bisous à Vaness, Natalie et ma grande sœur Jennyfer (alias Jenny Granger Weasley)** : Merci d'avoir reviewver tous mes chapitres !**

RDV… bientôt j'espère ! Lol.

Bisous à tous.  
A+


	13. Nous

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nous_

Sean se mit à hurler de douleur et se tortilla dans tous les sens. Hermione poussa un cri et se laissa tomber dans les bras des Mangemorts qui la retenait… Elle n'avait plus la force se débattre tellement elle était abattue. J'eus l'impression que le sortilège Doloris m'était destiné tellement je sentais que tout se brisait en moi. Soudain, Anita leva sa baguette mais Sean continua à pleurer de plus belle. Sa voix s'étouffa et finalement se cassa. Il fit une grimace et semblait hurler mais aucun son ne ressortait de sa bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Anita osait envoyé un sortilègue Doloris à un bébé… _le mien_ ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que des larmes de haine coulaient à présent le long de mes joues. Junior s'était arrêté de pleurer et fixait son frère, l'air incrédule. Sean, lui, s'était mis à rouler de gauche à droite, en hurlant de toutes ses forces et je compris à quel point il souffrait. Mon cœur se brisa… _je ne pouvais rien faire_. Anita pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda attentivement Sean, le regard étrangement vide d'expression. On aurait dit qu'elle était dans un musée moldu en train d'observer une tapisserie. Chacunes de mes larmes étaient animées par une haine profonde.

- _S'il vous plaît_… - Supplia à nouveau Hermione, désemparée, d'une voix faible.

- Écoutez-moi ça. – Ricana Malefoy. – La Sang-de-Bourbe espère que je vais avoir pitié d'elle.

Hermione avait tellement pleuré que les larmes ne vinrent plus… Elle paraissait sur le point de rendre l'âme… J'avais compris ; Elle était à bout ! Elle vacilla mais les Mangemorts la rattrapèrent et la maintenèrent droite. Anita sortit de sa rêverie, leva la tête et lui lança un regard maléfique. Un lent sourire suffisant apparut sur son visage.

- Tu me supplies ? – Demanda-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils et en levant à nouveau sa baguette. – Pour _quoi_, au juste ? Oh, je sais… Tu voudrais que je rajoute une petite dose, n'est-ce pas ? – Elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Sean et je poussai un rugissement sonore tout en me débattant comme un acharné. – _Endoloris_.

Cette fois, Sean ne bougea plus dans tous les sens… au contraire, il se figea et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Que lui arrivait-il maintenant ? Je vacillai à mon tour et je me sentis soulevé par les Mangemorts. Soudain, ce fut Hermione qui hurla plus fort que tout le monde, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Elle venait de pousser un hurlement terrifiant, rageux et presque… effrayant. Tout le monde, y compris Anita, l'air intrigué, qui avait à présent levé sa baguette, se tourna vers elle. Hermione affichait un mine enragée, avait les cheveux broussailleux qui voletaient à l'aide du vent ce qui la rendait plus impressionnante que jamais. Elle avait également les yeux larmoyants et écarlates et fixait, d'un regard meurtrier, Anita. Sa poitrine se soulevait violemment au rythme de sa respiration et elle serrait fortement les poings. Les Mangemorts, qui la retenaient, se mirent à trembler mais ne la lâchèrent pas. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais connu, Hermione me fit peur. Un phénomène terrifiant se produisit alors… Ses yeux se transformèrent en deux fentes et son visage devint cramoisi. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Anita et vit qu'elle tremblait, l'air inquiet et surtout terrifié. La clairière était parcourue d'un silence effrayant et un nuage se forma au dessus de nous. Hermione se dégagea avec une facilité absurde des deux Mangemorts qui la retenaient et ils n'eurent pas l'air mécontents. Elle fixa Anita d'un regard à en couper le souffle, des fentes à la place des yeux, et celle-ci, tremblante comme jamais, lâcha soudainement sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que… - S'exclama Drago, qui paraissait aussi terrifié que les autres.

Anita tomba à genoux, se tint les côtes et se mit à hurler de douleur. Hermione avança lentement vers elle, continuant de la fixer d'un regard glacial et Anita hurla de plus belle. Drago fronça les sourcils, l'air horrifié, et pointa sa baguette, tremblante dans sa main, sur Hermione. Il eut suffit d'un regard de la part de celle-ci pour qu'il soit projeté au loin, poussant un cri de rage. Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment, face à cette Hermione que je ne reconnaissais plus et les Mangemorts qui me retenaient, me lâchèrent soudainement… sans doute de peur. Ils reculèrent et semblèrent complètement perdus. Je sus qu'ils hésitaient… Soit ils sauvaient leurs maîtres et se faisaient attaquer par Hermione, soit ils prenaient la fuite. Apparemment, aucunes des options ne convenaient et ils restèrent cloués sur place, la respiration haletante, tandis que les cris d'Anita se firent de plus en plus bruyants. Moi-même, étant libre de m'enfuir avec Hermione et les jumeaux, n'osai plus faire un seul mouvement. Hermione, qui continuait d'avancer vers Anita, s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut arrivé à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Elle la regarda de haut et Anita tomba en arrière, continuant de hurler avec force. Elle se mit à rouler sur tous les côtés et fit une grimace terrible. Soudain, les yeux d'Hermione redevinrent normales et elle parut reprendre peu à peu son apparence. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et s'écroula à terre, l'air complètement épuisé. Je m'apprêtai à avancer vers elle, quand j'entendis des voix sortant de nulle part.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! – Crièrent les voix, d'une même voix.

Je fis volte-face et vis que toutes les baguettes des Mangemorts s'étaient envolées au loin. Mon cœur se réchauffa lorsque je vis Harry émerger de la forêt, suivis d'un groupe d'Aurors. Harry me regarda, l'air visiblement soulagé, puis il se tourna vers Hermione et parut extrênement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? – S'écria-t-il en s'approchant vers elle.

Nous nous accroupîmes sur son corps parcouru de tremblements et je lui caressai les cheveux tendrement.

- C'est fini, mon amour. – Chuchotai-je, l'air rassurant. – Tout est terminé.

- Où…Où sont… les jumeaux ? – Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je levai ma tête et vis que deux Aurors portaient à présent les jumeaux dans leurs bras. Sean avait toujours le regard vide d'expression et son visage était rideux tandis que Junior lançait des regards étonnés à tout le monde.

- Ils vont bien, Mione. – Soufflai-je, en lui prenant la main.

- Que s'est-il passé ? – Demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné qu'elle me demande ça… Elle semblait ne pas se souvenir qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, elle avait l'apparence d'un serpent et qu'elle avait réussi à faire souffrir Anita, uniquement par la force du regard. Je me tournai alors vers Harry, qui paraissait complètement surpris.

- Harry, il va falloir emmener Hermione et Sean à St Mangouste, c'est urgent ! – M'exclamai-je, l'air désemparé, en me levant d'un bond. – Sean a subit un sortilège Doloris.

- _QUOI_ ? – S'écria Harry, en se levant d'un bond. – Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?

Bien malgré moi, j'acquiesai d'un signe de tête et avançai vers l'Auror qui portait Sean. Je le lui pris des bras et le serrai fort contre moi, en lui caressant les cheveux. Il était si pâle et paraissait, à présent, plus vieux que son âge, ce qui me déchira le cœur…

- Oh Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait rien de grave… - Chuchotai-je, dans son oreille.

Je me tournai vers l'autre Auror qui tenait Junior dans les bras et je fixai celui-ci. Je tendis ma main vers lui et lui caressai tendrement la joue, tenant toujours fermement Sean contre moi. Il semblait en parfaite santé et j'en remerçiai Merlin. Cependant, Sean se mit à trembler dans mes bras et je commençai à paniquer.

- Harry, il faut que nous y allions maintenant ! – M'écriai-je, tout en continuant de caresser fébrilement le dos de Sean.

- Très bien ! – Dit-il, d'un ton pressant. – Transplanons sur le champ à St Mangouste ! Les aurors s'occuperont d'envoyer les Mangemorts à Azkaban.

Il se leva et se pencha sur Hermione. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la porta. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dégoûté à Anita et vit qu'un Auror l'avait saisit par derrière. Elle ne semblait pas en état pour se débattre et semblait sur le point de s'évanouïr. Quant à Malefoy, il se débattait furieusement et ne cessait de pousser des jurons à tord et à travers. L'Auror qui portait Junior transplana avec nous à St Mangouste. Lorsque nous expliquâmes que Sean avait subit un sortilège Doloris, la médicomage qui nous avait reçu auparavant, poussa un cri de terreur et posa sa main sur son cœur.

- Par tous les sorciers, ce n'est _pas_ vrai ! – S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. – Il est encore vivant ?

- Vous le voyez bien, non ? – Dit Harry, impatient. – Occupez-vous plutôt de son cas au lieu de dramatiser. Nous avons déjà tous assez de peine comme ça.

La médicomage acquiesa d'un signe de tête et me pris l'enfant avant de disparaître, avec lui, dans une salle. Hermione et Junior étaient dans une autre salle en train de se reposer. Je n'avais même pas essayé de chercher à comprendre le phénomène qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione auparavant tellement je m'inquiétai du sort de Sean. Le couloir, dans lequel nous étions, était à présent vide et mon cœur se serra. Je m'écroulai sur un siège à proximité et pris mon visage dans mes mains. Je sentis Harry s'asseoir à côté de moi et il me donna des petites tapes dans le dos.

- Harry, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à Sean, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! – M'exclamai-je, désespéré.

- Ne dis pas ça, Ron, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! – Répliqua Harry, d'un ton rassurant.

- MAIS _SI_ ! – M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond. – Tu ne comprends pas, Harry ! Si j'avais mis fin à ma relation avec Anita depuis le début, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Ne sois pas stupide ! – S'écria à son tour Harry en se levant. – Anita est une Mangemort ! Même si Hermione n'était pas revenue et que tu serais encore avec Anita, elle aurait quand même tout fait pour te ramener à Malefoy. Ça aurait même été un jeu facile pour elle vu que vous sortiez ensemble… mais tu l'a quittée ! Un peu tard, c'est vrai… mais c'est sans importance, Ron, il faut que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne ! Anita était au service de Malefoy alors, tôt ou tard, elle t'aurait emmené là-bas. Bien sûr, je suis sûre qu'elle éprouvait une certaine amertume contre toi et Hermione mais _ça ne change rien_ !

Je le regardai fixement tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait minute après minute, comme si il n'y avait plus d'oxygène autour de nous. Mon cœur était toujours aussi serré et j'essayai, tant bien que mal, de cerner les paroles d'Harry. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord… Quoi qu'il se serait passé, Anita m'aurait quand même ramené à Malefoy, c'est vrai. Malefoy voulait se venger et de moi et d'Harry ! Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à ce qu'Anita soit une Mangemort… je n'ai rien vu venir ! J'avançai vers la porte de la salle dans laquelle la médicomage avait emmené Sean et j'appuyai mon front sur la porte en fermant fortement les yeux.

- Harry… - Murmurai-je, dans un souffle, le désespoir perçant chacun de mes mots. – Si jamais Sean a quelque chose de grave ou même… meurt… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir !

- Je comprends… - Dit Harry à voix basse en s'avançant vers moi. – Tu devrais aller voir Hermione. – Ajouta-t-il, dans un murmure.

Je poussai un léger soupir, me reculai de la porte et acquiesa d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Harry me fit un demi-sourire, me donna une tape dans le dos et me laissa me traîner jusqu'à la salle où Hermione se reposait. Le cœur lourd, j'ouvris la porte et vis Hermione, les yeux fermés, allongée sur un lit tandis que Junior dormait paisiblement dans un petit berceau fait de verre, juste à côté du lit, du côté de la fenêtre. J'avançai vers Hermione et m'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

- Ron… - Dit-elle, d'une voix gutturale, en souriant faiblement, tout en gardant les yeux clos.

Je lui pris la main et lui lançai un regard attendri. J'étais tellement soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Je savais que Ginny lui avait donné une potion, auparavant, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer… Je savais aussi qu'elle n'avait gardé aucunes séquelles suite à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière. Je lançai un regard furtif à Junior, qui continuait de dormir, et mon cœur se serra. Sean… _oh, Sean_ ! Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait rien ! Je baissai la tête et je sentis la main d'Hermione se serrer dans ma main. Je levai alors la tête et vis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle me fixait intensément, de ses yeux fatigués, et sourit.

- Il va bien… - Assura-t-elle. – Je le sens.

Je fus incapable de prononcer un mot et je me contentai de lui caresser tendrement la main en me forçant de sourire. Je regardai distraitement par la fenêtre, tenant toujours la main d'Hermione, lorsque l'image de celle-ci en train de faire souffrir Anita dans la clairière me revint en tête. Je fronçai les sourcils et fixai Hermione, qui me regardait depuis un bon bout de temps en souriant.

- Mione… - Commençai-je, d'une voix rauque. – J'aimerais te demander un petit truc…

Hermione se redressa un peu et son sourire s'effaça. Elle fronça également les sourcils et parut inquiète… Je lui racontai alors ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière, en essayant d'abréger, et attendis… À la fin de mon récit, elle continuait à m'observer attentivement puis soudain elle haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Elle regarda dans le vide, l'air pensive, semblant se concentrer un maximum puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

- C'est sans doute de la vieille Magie noire… - Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment, la voix assombrie.

J'haussai les sourcils et la regardai d'un air inquiet. Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione pratiquait la Magie noire…

- Écoute, Ron… - Dit-elle, d'une voix rassurante, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. – Je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose, à propros de ça, lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard. Je crois pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la clairière. Sur le moment, j'étais tellement mal, tellement enragée, tellement triste et tellement paniquée qu'il s'est produit un phénomène que je n'avais pas prévu. C'est arrivé sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Il arrive que certaines personnes, lorsqu'ils ressentent de multiples sentiments départagés, aient ce genre de réaction. Mais c'est très rare, Ron…

- Tu veux dire que… _tu es capable de faire du mal à des gens que tu méprises au plus profond de toi_ ? – Demandai-je, très lentement, en redoutant la réponse. – D'un simple regard ?

- Je le crois bien oui. – Répondit-elle, en faisant une grimace d'excuse.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

- Mais…

- Ron… - Souffla-t-elle, d'un ton las. – Bien que je ne sois pas très ravie de posséder ce… _don_… je pense que, sans ça, nous serions morts aujourd'hui. Toi… moi… et nos bébés.

Je la regardai un long moment puis je me levai un peu de ma chaise, me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Je reculai d'elle et nous échangeâmes un sourire attendri, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, nous faisant sursauter. C'était Harry ! Il paraissait fou de joie et nous adressait un sourire éclatant. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il se contenta de montrer un point derrière lui. Mon cœur se réchauffa lorsque j'aperçus la médicomage qui s'occupait de Sean, en tenant celui-ci dans ses bras, s'avançant à petits pas vers nous. Sean semblait en pleine forme. Hermione étouffa un sanglot et je me redressai d'un bond. Je jurai avoir vu passer un ange sous mes yeux et mon esprit entier se secoua… Mon fils était en bonne santé, j'en avais la certitude… _Il allait bien_ ! La médicomage s'approcha lentement de nous en lançant des regards attendris à Sean, qui lui souriait lui aussi. Elle me le mit dans mes bras et recula, émue.

- Votre fils est fort. – Dit-elle à mi-voix, encore sous l'émotion. – Jamais un bébé de cet âge n'aurait survécu à un Endoloris pareil ! Votre fils était à deux doigts de mourir, je l'avoue… mais nous avons trouvé les potions et les sortilèges nécessaires pour le ramener en bon état. Il aurait pu également perdre complètement la tête mais, je le répète, votre fils est fort !

- Oh, merci ! – S'exclama Hermione, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi. – Ron, s'il te plaît. – Dit-elle en tendant les bras vers Sean.

Je me penchai un peu et déposai Sean dans ses bras. Hermione ferma quelques instants les yeux, appréciant le moment, et les rouvrit pour fixer son fils d'un vrai regard ému. Je me tournai alors vers la médicomage et la pris dans mes bras. Elle parut extrênement surprise mais se laissa faire et se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Merci beaucoup ! – M'exclamai-je, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Votre fils est adorable, Monsieur Weasley. – Dit-elle, en me rendant mon sourire. – Prenez conscience de la chance que vous avez.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et de Sean et sourit.

- Je suis tellement content qu'il soit bien. – Dit-il.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et caressa les cheveux de Sean. Harry tourna à son tour les talons, m'adressa un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce, se disant qu'il valait mieux nous laisser en famille. J'allais m'asseoir sur ma chaise lorsqu'un bruit me stoppa dans mon geste. C'était le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la fenêtre. Je compris soudain que c'était enfaîte Junior, qui venait de se réveiller. Je me redressai et le vis en train de donner des coups de poing contre son berceau de verre. Hermione n'avait apparemment rien remarquer, trop occupé à pleurer et à regarder Sean d'un regard attendri. Je m'approchai de Junior et, dès qu'il me vit, il se calma aussitôt. Il me fit son habituel sourire enfantin sans dents et je ricanai avant de le prendre dans mes bras. _Non_, je ne moque pas de lui… je le trouve tout simplement adorable ! Je me rassis sur ma chaise et Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers nous. Elle essuya ses larmes, fixa un moment Junior et éclata de rire. Je levai un sourcil et sourit, bien que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? – Demandai-je, intrigué.

- Je… je suis tellement heureuse, Ron ! – S'écria-t-elle, entre deux rires, en regardant le plafond. – _Tellement heureuse_ !

Elle se remit à rire. Une sensation bizarre se créa dans mon estomac et je me mis à rire aussi. Les jumeaux, étonnés, nous regardèrent successivement de leurs yeux arrondis et marrons, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle. J'étais également heureux… Heureux d'avoir retrouvé Hermione, heureux que nous soyons unis plus que jamais, heureux d'être père, heureux d'être une famille, heureux d'être aussi heureux… Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux pour ma vie… Lorsque j'ai rencontré Hermione dans le Poudlard Express et qu'elle m'avait fait remarqué que j'avais une tâche sur le nez, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que nous en serions arrivés là aujourd'hui, bien que je savais pertinement que depuis ce jour, je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. À présent, nous formions un vrai _Nous_.

**F **I **N**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ÉPILOGUE À SUIVRE !**

Je mettrais les remerciements dans ce chapitre-là. Mais j'aimerais tout de même vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos belles reviews !

P.S 1 :** hp-dafie-hp** Bien deviné lol… Oui, Harry est venu. J'avais déjà écris cette partie lorsque j'ai lu ta review lol… Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ;) !

P.S 2 : J'ai pas trop mis de temps à poster la suite, je trouve lol.

P.S 3 : J'ai presque terminé ma prochaine fan fiction qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que celle là.

P.S 4 : Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, lol !


	14. Épilogue

_Fan Fiction : Nous_

Auteur : Magali alias Hermione Weasley i

Résumé : Un évenement soudain va complètement changer la vie du jeune et beau rouquin aux tâches de rousseur qui répond au nom de Ronald Weasley...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment à J.K Rowling**. ****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Épilogue_

Cinq années étaient passées depuis cet horrible jour où moi, Hermione et les jumeaux étions à la merci des Mangemorts de Malefoy. Depuis, nous avions emménager dans une grande maison juste à côté du village de Pré-Au-Lards. Dès que nous avions vu cette maison, nous savions que ce serait la notre… _Notre_ refuge ! Cette maison respirait l'air de la campagne et avait un immense jardin. L'appartement ne nous convenait plus surtout que, jour après jour, les jumeaux nous menaient la vie dure. Ils manquaient terriblement de place ! De plus, l'appartement renfermait le souvenir d'Anita Provecci, transplanant à l'intérieur et enlevant nos fils… Ni Hermione, ni moi ne pouvions supporter cette pensée. D'un commun accord, nous avions donc commencer à chercher une maison qui nous conviendrait. À la fin de sa maternité, Hermione avait décidé d'enseigner l'Arithmancie à Poudlard et moi, je continuais à jouer au poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley. Bien heureusement pour moi, tout au long de ces cinq années, nous n'avions joué qu'en Angleterre, ce qui me permettait de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec ma famille. Je crois que je peux me permettre de me venter… Ma vie est parfaite et je crois bien que je le mérite. À mes 17 ans, lorsqu'Hermione était partie à la fin de l'année scolaire, j'avais perdu tout espoir d'être un jour à nouveau heureux. Jusqu'au jour où 3 ans plus tard, la lumière m'était à nouveau apparue… Et c'était juste en face d'un certain magasin féminin au Chemin de Traverse. Mais ces trois années de solitude, de remise en question, de bêtise et frustration m'avaient étrangement aidé à comprendre le sens de la vie ; Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans Hermione !

- Ron ?

Je sursautai. La rumeur des conversations, des éclaboussements d'eau ainsi que des cris de joie me parvint peu à peu aux oreilles. Je jetai un regard aux alentours. Trois garçons étaient en train de s'amuser dans une piscine au milieu de l'immense jardin tandis que, sur le côté, une jeune fille, debout, portait dans ses bras une petite brune aux yeux vert clairs, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Toutes deux, très amusées, étaient en train d'observer les trois monstres qui sautaient, à présent, l'un sur l'autre, dans l'eau. Un peu plus loin, je vis l'amour de ma vie, qui avait à nouveau le ventre rond et qui avait pris congé à Poudlard pour cette raison, en grande conversation avec ma petite soeur, qui ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs à la jeune fille qui portait la petite brune. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et vis mon meilleur, qui me fixait, l'air inquiet.

- Encore perdu dans tes pensées ? – Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, euh… oui. – Répondis-je, en me frottant les yeux d'un air las.

- Fatigué ?

- Non… Je repensais juste à la vie magnifique que j'avais. – Répondis-je en toute sincérité. – Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

- Je dois avouer que ma vie me convient parfaitement, aussi. – Admit Harry, le visage rayonnant.

Je lui adressai un sourire. C'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas eu une vie facile… Il était orphelin et avait même perdu le seul être qui compensait son manque de famille…Sirius Black, son parrain. De plus, il avait dû affronter des épreuves qu'aucun sorcier expérimenté n'aurait pu accomplir. Vraiment, je l'admirai ! Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers la piscine dans laquelle jouaient enfaîte Davis, qui avait maintenant 11 ans, ainsi que Sean et Junior. La fille qui portait la petite brune n'était autre qu'Ely, qui avait également 11 ans. Sa longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche, ainsi que ses yeux bleus profonds n'avaient guère changé. Quant à la petite brune, c'était Jacqueline ou plutôt Jackie, pour les intimes, la fille de 2 ans d'Harry et Ginny. Fleur, la mère d'Ely et, à présent, du petit Clark, avait finalement accepté d'envoyer sa fille à Poudlard et celle-ci avait été envoyé à Serdaigle, tandis que son cousin Davis était à Gryffondor. Sous le grand chaîne, au fond du jardin, Fleur, qui tenait délicatement son nouveau-né dans les bras, Angelina, qui avait également à nouveau le ventre rond, et Katie, qui s'était marié avec George il y a peu de temps, discutaient de choses et d'autres. Je savais que Fred, George, les parents d'Hermione, papa et Bill étaient à l'intérieur tandis que maman terminait de préparer le repas. Elle avait insisté auprès d'Hermione pour préparer ce repas. Celle-ci étant enceinte, je trouvais que c'était tout à fait normal.

Je suppose que vous vous posez des questions… _Pourquoi tout ce monde_ ? C'est très simple… aujourd'hui, nos jumeaux fêtent leur 6 ans. Nous avions choisi de fêter cet évenement en plein air, dans le jardin, profitant de ce beau jour d'été. J'avais fait apparaître une piscine dans le jardin, pour que les enfants puissent y jouer, et une longue table était disposé dans le fond du jardin, près du chaîne sous lequel Angelina, Fleur et Katie étaient à présent. Sur la longue table, il y avait divers plats, tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Une grande table blanche avait également été installé, non loin de là, afin que nous puissions manger là. Des chaises étaient un peu éparpillées partout, pour que les gens puissent s'asseoir et discuter, en attendant que nous commençions à fêter l'anniversaire. D'ailleurs, je vis au loin, Hermione se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher de la piscine.

- Allez les garçons, il est temps de sortir de l'eau. – Dit-elle.

- Oh, mais pourquoi ? – Gémit Junior, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que nous allons bientôt amener le gâteau de votre anniversaire ! – Répondit-elle, en lui faisant de gros yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre que la réponse à sa question est évidente. – Il faut que vous soyez secs et complètement habillés lorsque vous soufflerez sur vos bougies. Davis, tu ferais également mieux de les accompagner. – Ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Davis, qui venait de quitter la piscine. – N'oublie pas de prendre ton sac, pour prendre des habits secs.

Davis acquiesa d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui boudaient tous les deux dans la piscine. Si Junior était plus agréable que Sean à une certaine époque, ce n'était vraiment plus le cas aujourd'hui. Tout au long de ces cinq années, Sean avait appris à être sociable tandis que Junior devenait de plus en plus capricieux et hyperactif, ce qui nous inquiétait Hermione et moi. Finalement, Sean et Junior quittèrent la piscine, à contrecoeur bien entendu, et attendirent.

- Bien ! – S'exclama Hermione, satisfaite, avant de prendre, de la main droite, la main de Sean et, de la main gauche, celle de Junior. – Je vais vous habiller.

- Maman… - Souffla Sean, d'un ton las, en levant les yeux au ciel. – Nous savons nous habiller tout seuls depuis nos 4 ans !

- En plus, tu as entendu grand-mère Molly… _Tu ne dois pas trop te fatiguer_ ! – Ajouta Junior.

Je ricanai et secouai la tête. Hermione ne cessera jamais d'être une mère-poule. Elle ressentait toujours le besoin de s'occuper des jumeaux, alors qu'ils avaient à présent l'âge de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Du moins pour ce qui est de se laver ou encore de s'habiller. Hermione aimait également faire des petits travaux par ci, par là, et j'essayai désespérement de l'en empêcher mais elle persistait. C'était exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Sean et de Junior. _Écoute Ron, _me disait-elle toujours, _les femmes enceintes ne doivent pas passer leur journée à dormir ou à ne rien faire. Justement ! Elles doivent s'activer… raisonnablement, mais elles doivent le faire !_ _C'est comme ça… _Encore une fois, je manifestai mon éternel manque de connaissance en matière de femmes enceintes.

- Très bien. – Dit Hermione, légèrement vexée. – Essayez de vous dépêchez, nous allons bientôt commencé.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et alla se rasseoir à côté de Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils en les voyant marcher vers la maison, caressa doucement son ventre rond et se remit à bavarder avec Ginny. Celle-ci n'avait maintenant plus aucun mal à différencier les jumeaux. Non seulement, ils n'avaient pas le même caractère mais en plus, Sean était facilement repérable lorsqu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. En effet, l'Endoloris que lui avait jeté Anita Provecci alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, avait laissé des petites cicatrices sur son torse. Heureusement pour Hermione, qui perdait chaque fois le contrôle en repensant à l'image de son fils en train d'hurler de douleur sous l'effet du sortilège Doloris, les cicatrices s'atténuaient au fil du temps. 

J'aidai maman à mettre les plats sur la longue table au fond du jardin, avec Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Davis, qui était revenu depuis peu, et Ely, qui avait insisté pour nous aider, laissant Jackie dans les bras de sa mère, et nous prîmes enfin tous place autour de la grande table blanche. Cependant, les deux chaises qui dominaient toute la table étaient vides. Hermione paraissait à la fois nerveuse et à la fois furieuse. Elle serrait fortement ma main dans la sienne et je me penchai vers elle pour lui donner un baiser furtif sur la joue tandis que les autres s'étaient mis à discuter.

- Shhh, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. – Lui soufflai-je discrètement, dans l'oreille, pour la rassurer. – Ne te stresses pas, c'est pas bon.

Elle me lança un regard furtif, se calma légèrement mais continua de taper du pied sur le sol.

- Hermione. – Dis-je dûrement, en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

- Oui, d'accord, Ron, je me calme. – Dit-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, qui la fit frissonner de partout.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ce qu'ils font ? – Demandai-je, inquiet.

Elle acquiesa vivement d'un signe de tête mais, au moment où je me levai, Junior entra dans le jardin, la respiration haletante, habillé d'un T-shirt bleu clair avec par-dessus une salopette en jeans. Il se cachait le visage entre les mains et courait vers la table blanche. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et parut choqué. Fred et George, cependant, secouèrent la tête d'un air las et se forcèrent de ne pas sourire. Junior avait enfaîte le visage parsemé de vers de terre et lorsqu'Hermione l'aperçut enfin, elle poussa un cri d'indignation.

- Qu'est-ce que… - S'exclama Hermione.

Au même moment, Sean, habillé du même T-shirt que Junior mais avec une salopette noire par-dessus, fit à son tour son apparition dans le jardin. Ses sourcils étaient vert vif et il courut également vers notre table, la respiration saccadée. Hermione, mal à l'aise et confuse, se leva et les regarda successivement en fronçant les sourcils. Je comprenais parfaitement sa gêne. Tout le monde s'était tut et observait attentivement la scène. Sean et Junior étaient des cas assez catastrophiques… Toutes les semaines, nous avions droit à un accident dans la maison. Ils voulaient toujours qu'on les emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de Fred et George, pour y acheter quelque chose ou même pour demander des conseils à ceux-là sur certains sorts. Je ne devrais même pas être étonné qu'ils se fassent, une fois de plus, remarqué le jour de leur anniversaire. Alors je n'intervins pas… Hermione s'en chargea.

- Que s'est-il passé ? – Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- C'EST LUI ! – S'écrièrent les jumeaux, en même temps, en se montrant tous les deux du doigt.

Ils semblaient complètement oublié que tout le monde les fixait, l'air incrédule.

- Il a transformé mes sourcils ! – S'écria Sean, indigné.

- C'est parce qu'il a lâché une Bombe à Vers sur moi ! – Répliqua Junior, d'une voix forte.

- Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de me corrompre ! – Gronda Sean, en fronçant les sourcils. – Il ne veut pas admettre que la salopette en jeans noir est à moi !

- C'EST LA MIENNE ! – Rugit Junior, les poings serrés, en se tournant vers Sean.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! – S'écria Hermione, furieuse, alors que Sean s'apprêtait à répliquer. – Venez avec moi, vous deux ! – Ajouta-t-elle, en les prenant par la main. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée. – Veuillez les excuser. – Dit-elle, complètement gênée.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione ! – S'écria Fred, en se levant, tandis que George s'était aussi levé. – Laisse-nous leur enlever _ces choses_. Nous connaissons le contre-sort pour les sourcils et nous connaissons également le moyen d'enlever ces affreux vers.

- Bien… - Dit-elle calmement, bien que je savais qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose à présent ; Que le sol emporte Sean et Junior pour éviter de subir l'affreuse gêne qu'elle ressentait maintenant. – Merci, beaucoup. – Dit-elle, en se forçant de sourire et en lâchant les mains de ses jumeaux.

Finalement, après que Sean, Junior, Fred et George furent de retour, nous pûmes enfin commencé le repas. Tout au long du repas, bien qu'ils furent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Sean et Junior se tournèrent le dos, l'air boudeur et mangèrent chacun de leur côté, sans échanger le moindre regard. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, maman fit apparaître deux énormes et somptueux gâteaux au chocolat avec crème blanche et avec six bougies pour chaque gâteau. Elle les fit léviter un moment avant de les poser définitivement en face des jumeaux. Tout le monde fixa les gâteaux avec avidité et, d'un coup de baguette, maman alluma les bougies. Nous nous levâmes et les jumeaux hésitèrent un moment avant de se lever également. Brusquement, nous chantâmes tous en chœur la chanson de 'Bon Anniversaire', façon sorcier, et les jumeaux se mirent à souffler fortement sur les bougies. S'en suivirent après ça, des applaudissements, des cris et des sifflements. Sean et Junior rougirent et se lancèrent un regard gêné avant d'éclater de rire. J'haussai les sourcils mais fus ravi d'assister à leur réconciliation. De toutes manières, les rares fois où ils se disputaient, ils ne passaient pas un jour avant qu'ils se réconcilient… alors je ne me faisais pas de soucis ! Nous continuâmes d'applaudir bien fort et je passai un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione avant de lui caresser tendrement le ventre. Elle releva la tête et me sourit. Nous savions que ça allait être une petite fille… Dès que le 4ème mois de grossesse s'était écoulé, nous avions été voir Ginny pour lui demander quel était le sexe de notre enfant. Nous ne savions pas encore comment nous allions l'appeler mais une chose était sûre… Nous ne l'appelerons certainement pas Anita !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilàààààààààààààà lol ! Là, c'est vraiment **la fin** !_

Je vais déjà poster mon autre fan fiction : **Amortentia**_ ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre suivant : Merci**


	15. Merci

**Je voudrais encore vous remercier à tous pour vos reviews. La liste est longue mais je prendrais tout mon temps pour répondre à chacun d'entre vous !**

Et bien, on va commencer par toi,** Gaby B**, lol. Puisque tu es la première à avoir reviewer cette fan fiction !Déjà un très grand merci pour tes reviews ! Et aussi, vivement que tu te connectes à nouveau sur msn ! Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps avec ta famille et tout ça, mais j'espère vraiment, du fond du cœur, que tu trouveras quand même le temps de continuer ta fan fiction "Un futur différent" ! **U-Chronos**, merci pour ta review ! **hermyrontehlove**, MERCIII pour toutes tes belles et longues reviews ! Ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à t'occuper de ton merveilleux blog sur Ron et Hermione ! Bonne continuation, en tout cas. **wiwi love ron-hermy**, merci pour toutes les reviews, à tous mes chapitres ! Je suis contente que ma fan fic t'ait autant plu ! Merci aussi d'avoir suivi ma fan fiction jusqu'au bout ! **Faeris**, merci pour ton petit passage ici et pour ta très longue review lol (J'adore trop les longues reviews) ! À très bientôt, j'espère aussi ;) ! **titia**, merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ma fan fic t'a bien plu ! **fanficreunies**, un énorme merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! **Marion (Mary-Lyn)**, ah ma chérie ! Lol ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fan fiction te plaise et saches que j'aime beaucoup aussi tes fan fictions ! J'aime trop aussi parler sur msn avec toi, je te trouve tout simplement trop gentille lol ! Moi aussi, je t'adore déjà ! **Amazing-Camille**, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et pour ta participation ! À la prochaine, j'espère ! Au fait, je suis contente que tu aimes aussi Angelina et Fred lol ! Bon… je pourrais jamais les aimer plus que Ron et Hermione mais c'est un couple mignon, je trouve ! Sur ce, gros bisous ! **mastersadik**, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! En espérant que mes autres fan fictions te plairont :). **virg05**, alors toi, tes reviews sont super extra méga giga géniales ! Lol ! Nan, mais franchement, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes longues reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir ! À très bientôt. _P.S_ : ANITA EST À TOI ! Tu pourras la retrouver dans la Cellule 548, au 26ème étage, dans la prison d'Azkaban, à Londres. La cellule de Malefoy se trouve juste à côté… au cas, où tu voudrais un peu t'amuser avec lui aussi lol. Celle de Lucius est à l'étage au dessus, Cellule 589… Amusez-vous bien lol ! **SweetMary**, merci pour tes reviews ! Je le dis souvent, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre travail plaît alors je te dis, à la prochaine ! En espérant que mes fan fictions suivantes te plairont ! **Larme d'ange**, un gros merci pour toutes tes reviews (longues et belles, comme je les aime lol) ! **Summer**, euh merci pour ta review lol ! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas laissé ton adresse… **Mione des Maraudeurs**, ha ha ma ptite folle ! Lol… Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir connu, tu me fais bien rire lol ! Tâche de ne pas trop sortir parce que sinon tu vas en crever lol. Si à chaque lendemain matin, t'es défoncée, un conseil : Calme toi ! Sur ce, un gros merci pour tes reviews et RDV sur msn (Ça fait longtemps quand même !)! Héhé ! J'tadooore ! _P.S_ : Tes fan fictions déchirent ! **rony-hermy**, merci pour tes belles reviews ! C'est trop dommage que tu sois pas souvent sur msn ! Mais bon, je suis quand même contente de t'avoir parlé ! Je trouve que c'est chouette de rencontrer des autres fans d'Harry Potter ou du couple Ron-Hermione lol. J'espère que mes autres fan fictions te plairont autant que celle-là et je te dis, à très bientôt ! Ne lâche pas ton blog, je l'adore, il est génial ! **kklinou**, merci pour tes gentilles reviews. Et pour ta participation ! **hedwige09**, merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que mes autres fan fictions te satisferont mieux que celle-là… **Loony-sama**, je suis très contente que ma fan fiction te plaise ! **hp-dafie-hp**, alors toi : UN GROS MERCI POUR TES REVIEWS ! Wow, lol ! C'est grâce aux gens comme toi que je continue à écrire encore et encore ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tes reviews m'ont encouragé ! Je suis vraiment très flattée que tu aies suivi ma fan fiction jusqu'au bout et qu'en plus de ça, elle t'ait plu ! Alors moi je dis : à la prochaine, j'espère ! Gros Bisous ! **summer91**, lol, je suis très contente que ma fan fiction te fasse toujours sourire ! Par contre, je doute que le Chapitre 11 et 12 t'aient fait beaucoup sourire… Lol, à bientôt ! **patmola**, nous avons le même sens du romantisme et ça me plaît, lol ! Merci bcp pour tes reviews ! **karina**, je suis ravie que ma fan fiction t'ait ému… j'espère que mes autres fan fictions te plairont autant ! **Lois-Lane 999**, wow ! Je suis trop contente que mes fan fictions te plaisent ! Quand je lis "Surtout continues de nous régalé avec tes histoires! C'est un vrai bonheur!", RIEN ne peut plus m'encourager que ça ! Alors un gros merci et à la prochaine ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. **lolly Fizz LRDM**, merci pour toutes tes longues reviews et pour ton incroyable participation lol ! **Céline**, merci (je me répète mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autres ! Lol, et puis que dire d'autres à part merci ?) pour tes reviews ! Ravie que ma fan fiction te plaise… à bientôt ! **Marina**, je suis d'accord avec toi : Ron et Hermione forment le plus beau couple d'Harry Potter, ils sont trop mignons ! Merci bcp pour ta review ! **Chloe**, merci pour ta review ! On a la même vision du romantisme et oui, Ron international patauge, comme d'habitude, comme tu dis lol ! Mais bon, il s'est bien amélioré tout au long des chapitres suivants ! Perso, je rêve d'être à la place d'Hermione lol ! En tout cas, bonne continuation pour ta belle fan fic (qui est sur le blog rony-hermy) ! Enfaîte, je ne sais même pas si elle est finie ou pas, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'y retourner et je m'en excuse. Lorsque j'aurais le temps, j'y courerais, crois-moi ! Un énorme merci pour ta gentillesse ! À très bientôt, bisous. **Crookshank**, merci pour toutes tes belles reviews, elles m'ont grave fait plaisir ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour mes prochaines fan fictions ! **cece**, les voilà les suites lol ! Non, mais sérieusement, merci pour ta review ! **emmi la beletinette**, oh merci pour tes reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir ! À la prochaine et gros bisous à toi aussi. **Miss Granger Potter Fan**, et bien… je suis contente que ma fan fiction te plaise ! Il me semble que tu aimes Harry et Hermione, non ? En tout cas, je suis flattée que ma fan fiction de Ron et Hermione te plaise ! **lili**, merci pour ta courte mais gentille review lol ! **Clém**, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour le truc d'Hermione qui sait le jour-même qu'elle est enceinte ! Donc, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu modifié ma fan fiction, en espérant que ça te satisfait lol ! Sinon, merci pour ta très longue review lol ! **Typhaine**, merci pour ta review ! **hermione1993**, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et très bonne continuation pour ton blog ! **lucile**, j'adore tes longues reviews ! Elles me font trop plaisir et m'encouragent à fond ! Je suis très contente que ma fan fiction te plaise et encore un énorme merci pour tes reviews ! À très bientôt. **Vanessa**, alors toi, que dire ? Lol ! Je t'adore déjà ! Et oui… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve adorable ! J'ai adoré discuter avec toi et je trouve que le fait que nous ayons autant de points communs toi et moi, prouve que notre amitié doit durer. Merci beaucoup pour avoir reviewer tous mes chapitres ! En plus, j'adore tes reviews ! Elles sont longues et belles, comme je les aime lol ! J'espère qu'on se parlera très bientôt sur msn ma puce, bisouUus !** Jenny Granger Weasley**, alors toi !Lol, ben t'es ma sœur et… tu sais tout ce que je pense de toi ! Sache que, malgré les apparences, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer !T'es vraiment la meilleure sœur que je puisse avoir, je t'adore ! Et puis, je trouve aussi que tu es la meilleure auteur de fan fictions ! J'adore vraiment toutes tes fan fictions, que j'ai corrigé en majorité lol… paresseuse, vas !J'espère que ta détermination à écrire des fan fictions encore et encore ne s'envolera pas parce que t'es tout simplement la meilleure ! Tu mérites pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins pleins de reviews. (Même si tu t'en fous d'en avoir beaucoup ou pas lol… T'es bien bizarre toi !) Bisous ! **natalie**, merci d'avoir reviewver tous mes chapitres, ça fait très plaisir ! Je suis extrênement contente de savoir que tu es aussi _Anti Hermione-Drago_ et _Anti Hermione-Harry_ que moi lol ! Ça nous fait un point commun lol ! Encore un gros merci pour tes reviews ! **sarah**, je suis contente que ma fan fiction te touche à ce point ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! **R.kAtyA**, tout le monde la déteste, Anita… Ce n'est qu'une pauvre petite garce ! Lol ! En tout cas, merci bcp pour ta review… à la prochaine ! **miss-waTsOn-FeVeR**, merci bcp pour avoir reviewer tous mes chapitres ! Tu aimes Emma Watson ? HIHI, moi aussi, GRAVE DE CHEZ GRAVE ! Ça nous fait un énorme point commun ! Je l'adore cette fille, pour moi, c'est vraiment la perfection humaine ! _Vive Emma_ lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras mes autres fan fictions autant que celle-là ! Bisous ! **gribouche**, merci d'avoir reviewer presque tous mes chapitres lol ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir et d'ailleurs, je suis très contente que ma fan fiction te plaise ! Encore merci ! À bientôt ! **samara83**, merci bcp pour ta longue review ! **dreamy's**, merci pour ta review !

_P.S :_ **Monsieur _Anonyme_** (ou "" comme tu préfères. Je vais t'appeler _Anonyme_ parce que t'es tellement lâche que tu n'as pas osé mettre qui t'étais), tu ne serais pas **Alec-974** par hasard ? Tu sais, mon prof de français là ! J'en ai bien peur, oui… Et bien, ta review m'a fait plus rire qu'autre chose parce que le fait que tu critiques ma façon d'écrire, par pure jalousie, ne m'atteint vraiment pas ! Alors tu peux prendre ton tableau, tes craies, tes bancs en bois ainsi que ton éponge à effacer le tableau, et retourner enseigner ailleurs ! J'aime ma façon d'écrire et basta… Ce ne sont pas des reviews comme les tiennes qui vont me faire changer, LOIN DE LÀ ! Alors oui, les emmerdeurs (comme tu t'es toi-même traîté) dans ton genre, me font bien rire ! Mais retiens bien une chose ; J'écris comme je veux ! Après si t'aimes ma fan fiction, tant mieux pour toi… mais arrête de toujours critiquer ce que j'écris ! D'autres écrivent d'une façon bien plus pire que moi alors vas donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis, merci. Au fait, **LOL LOL LOL LOL** !

En tout cas, RDV à tous (J'entends par là ceux qui sont prêt à lire mes fan fictions sans jouer aux profs de français) pour ma nouvelle fan fiction : **Amortentia** ! Et **bonne fin de vacances !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-' Bye bye '-'


End file.
